The revival of the broken soul
by Luna uzumaki 383
Summary: The imbalance in nature has started because of Arceus fault. The world is comming to an end. Now it is up to the choosen one to stop the destruction from happening and right what is wrong. But will he be able to do so? Will he be able to save the world when his heart is shattering and his very soul is in pain? Read and find out!
1. 1:The story of the big adventure

_**Disclaimer- I do not own pokémon or any of its characters but I do own the OC's of this story.**_

_**-The**__** revival of the broken soul **__**-**_

It was a peaceful night of summer. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shinning brightly in the dark sky above pallet town. Every thing was quite as the cool breeze blew in the town making the flowers dance.

Pallet town is a small town so one would think it not to be too famous but that is where you are wrong.

It might be a small town but it is famous for sending it's 10 year old children into the world as trainers only to return back after becoming one of the strongest there is, making the people of the town rise there head in pride.

Not only the leaving trainer of this town are promising but also this is the home of the world famous professor - professor Oak. He live in this house along with his family. He is the grandson of the now retired but still famous professor- professor Samule Oak.

And did I mentioned that that the former and new Pokémon master them self live here together with there family? Probably not.

Well enough with the town, now lets talk about one of the famous trainer around the globe who live here. Or why not visit them?

After reaching street 5 and turning the first right, you will see a red and white house with beautiful flowers surrounding it.

The residence of this house are - No! I won't say it. You watch it yourself.

A 5 year old girl with black hair that ended at her shoulder was running around the house with a chocolate bar with the shape of a squirtel in her hand. Following her was a pink feline cat who was trying to catch the girl in order to snatch the Pokémon shaped chocolate from the girl.

The girl turned around revealing her blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Catch me if you can Eve!" She taunted the Pokémon, turned around and started running again. The Espeon with the name of Eve growled and ran after her again.

The voice of giggling filled the house. The Pokémon had started to grow frustrated and internally cursed the father of the girl she was chasing. Blaming him for the more than normal energy the girl had.

Then suddenly a bulb lit inside Eve's head and she stopped. Noticing this the girl stopped and turned to look at her. She frowned.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that the super fast Eve is tired! I heard you can run for miles. Guess they were just rumours. Huh?" The girl said and then she smiled slyly.

"Or are you turning old? Hm?" She smirked.

"Oh well, lucky me! I get to eat the last piece of chocolate." She said and started to bring the chocolate near her face but then suddenly, she froze.

A light blue light surrounded her body. She gasped and glared at the Pokémon in front of her who was smirking.

"Hey! No fair! Put me down! You are cheating!" She shouted.

The Pokémon shrugged and walked towards her to take the chocolate from her hand but out of nowhere a hand snatched the chocolate away from the grip of the girl before Eve could take it away.

She looked up and saw that a women with black hair and piercing red eyes was looking angrily at the two of them.

"Put her down Eve." She ordered the Pokémon sternly.

The Pokémon hesitantly let go of the girl. Eve looked at the girl and saw that she had stuck out her tongue at her. She growled at her.

"Ashly!"

The girl quickly sent her tongue back inside her mouth and put her head down but not before sending one last look at the Pokémon in front of her only to see Eve smirk at her. She glared at the Pokémon.

"What were you 2 doing?" The woman asked angrily while keeping the sternness in her voice.

Ashly spoke up, "I was eating the chocolates that mum gave me yesterday morning before leaving with dad for her work and the last peace was left..."

"And?"

"And I was getting bored so I thought to play with Eve.."

The woman with red eyes sighed. "And you ended up teasing her so she started to chase you and to do that you used her love of chocolates. Didn't you?"

Ashly nodded with her cheeks painted pink.

The women sighed.

"How many times do I have to remind you that Eve is on a strict diet and she cant have chocolates? That is her punishment for what she did last month."

After hearing this Eve growled at the women so the women glared her back

"Don't show me that look Eve! You know you deserve the punishment. Besides you have been eating too much chocolates ever since Ashly was born."

Eve turned her head away from the women in annoyance and started walking away. The women sighed.

"Sometimes I wish, I never took you with me that night. You should have stayed with him."

Eve heard this and flicked her tail in annoyance. "Esp peo oes eon espeon!" The Pokémon retorted.

An anime vein popped at the women's head and she sent daggers at the Pokémon. "What!?"

The Pokémon smirked and ran into one of the room leaving a very angry women behind who was opening and closing her fist. "Why you..."

"Aunt Rei, are you ok?" Ashly asked.

'Aunt Rei' took a deep breath and smiled at Ashly. "Yeah, am fine."

"Its time for bed Ashly so go and sleep. Your parents should be back early in the morning tomorrow you don't want to miss their arrival. do you?"

Ashly shook her head.

"But Aunt Rei I don't feel sleepy"

"Hmm...Then why don't I tell you a story?" Her aunt asked as she kept her finger on her chin and warmly smiled at the young girl before her.

Ashly smiled brightly at this and agreed.

"Great! So which story do you wanna hear?" Rei asked as they made their way up the stairs and in to Ashly's room.

"All the stories!"

"All the stories?"

"Yeah! All of Ash Ketchum's adventures!"

The women looked at her in surprise and then started to laugh. The girl frowned.

"What!?"

The women shook her head and ruffled Ashley's hair.

"You are your father's daughter! There's no doubt about it!" She smiled warmly at her.

The girl smiled and said," So you are going to tell me all the stories right?"

"Actually...why don't I tell you about his biggest adventure?"

"But why not all?"

"Because those stories are so long and before the stories end you will be asleep. And besides his biggest adventure is the most exciting one!"

"And not to mention" she continued, " if it wasn't for the biggest adventure, you would not have been here. He saved the world after all!" She winked at Ashley and smiled warmly at her at the same time.

"Umm…okie-dokie!

Rei clasped her hands together. "Great!"

She said and made Ashly lay down on her bed. Once she was comfortable, she pulled the blanket over her.

Then she pulled a chair from across the room near her bed and sat down.

"so the story begins when Ash Ketchum-" Ashly giggled. "-won the Alola league and returned home…"

_\- The End-_

**_Sorry for the short chapter!_**


	2. 2: The party

Chapter 2

_Ash: Wow! There are stories written on my adventures. Never thought that would happen!_

_Me: Just when do you think?_

_Ash: Hey! I do think!_

_Me: Yeah… And I am Arceus daughter._

_(Laughter from the readers.)_

_Ash: Why you….. I will take revenge for this…...but…if you don't want to feel my wrath then say sorry._

_Me: Nope! That will hurt my ego. A lot. Can't take my chances! Besides I don't care about your revenge. I mean, you are Ash Ketchum. You can't even hurt a Horsea or a Caterpie let alone a human._

_Ash: I am warning you…_

_Me: Oh Arceus! Help me! Your choosen one is going to kill me! Hahahaha!_

_Ash: You know what? I have reached the limits of my patience! You called this upon yourself!_

_Me: Ooh mew! I am scared!_

_Ash: Aargh!... Hey readers! That women with the red eye in the previous chapter is m-_

_Me: No! Stop! What are you doing!? You can't say that! It will ruin the suspense!_

_Ash: Well then, say sorry to me._

_Me: No!_

_Ash: The red eyed women is-_

_Me: Okay fine! I am sorry! Happy!?_

_Ash: Yup!_

_Me (glares at him): You will pay for this!_

_Ash: Ooh mew! I am scared!_

_Me: (whispers under her breath) Just you wait Ketchum. I am gonna torture you so bad._

_Ash: What was that?_

_Me: Nothing! Now will you say the disclaimer?_

_Ash: Yeah yeah … Luna Uzumaki does not own Pokémon or any of its characters but she owns the OC's of this story._

_Now on with the story folks!_

**-+/+-**

It was a quite day in Pallet town, when suddenly the laughing of a boy with messy black hair filled the air along with his starter pikachu as they ran across the streets to reach one particular white house with a red rooftop.

The boy had his trademark red cap on with the pikachu running along his side.

The over excited duo soon came to a halt when they reached their destination.

"I can't wait to meet mom, buddy!" The boy exclaimed as he pushed opened the small black door of the house and started walking towards the main door as pikachu sat back on his trainer's shoulder- his favourite spot.

"Pikapi chu pika!" He exclaimed as his trainer turned the door knob and entered the house.

"Mom! I am ho-" He was cut off as a pair of warm and tender arms wrapped around him and brought him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Ash! I missed you so much honey!"

"Mom!…..can't….breath…" Ash managed to say. Hearing this Delia quickly let go of her son as Ash breathed in to fill his lungs again.

"I am sorry Ash but I could not stop my excitement knowing that a champion will be entering the house this time!"

Ash blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh… It is okay and thanks mom."

His mother smiled warmly and ruffled his hair caringly after taking his cap off.

"Pika!" pikachu chirped in from the floor beside his trainer who had jumped off of Ash's shoulder the moment they entered the house knowing that this would happen the moment they entered the house, making his presence known.

"Of course pikachu! I did not forget you."

She kneeled before the Pokémon and rubbed him behind the ear which caused him to let out a 'chaaa'.

"After all the reason a champion is standing in front of me is all thanks to you."

The Pokémon agreed happily.

"So As- Ash?" Delia looked up and saw that her son was not their anymore. She stood up and walked inside the house and spotted her son in the kitchen as he busied himself to munch the cookies that laid on the kitchen slap.

She sighed soon followed by pikachu who was in her arm.

_'Ofcourse… why am I surprised?'_

"Ash did you wash your hands?"

"Yesh." She heard him reply from a mouth full of cookies.

"Show some manners Ash."

"But mom! These cookies are so tasty! How is one supposed to keep decency after eating this!?" He replied after swallowing the last piece of cookie that was on the plate and reached for the other. But before he could put his hand on the cookies, the plate was taken by his mother.

"You can't eat these Ash. Not yet. They are for the party at professor Oak's lab today in a few hours."

"Party? What kind of party? I didn't knew there was a party!"

"I will tell you everything but first go and change your clothes."

"But mom!"

"Get fresh, take a shower, wear your clothes that I've kept on the bed and then come down. I'll be waiting honey!"

Delia told her son and went inside her room.

Ash sighed and made his way up the stairs and into his room.

"C'mon buddy. Let's go." He told pikachu.

As soon as he entered his room pikachu leapt over his bed and went to sleep.

_'He is real tired, huh?'_

"What am I saying? Of course he is! He was awake all night."

Ash said to no one.

Ash sat on his bed and stroked pikachu a few times.

"Thanks buddy." He softly whispered in Pikachu's ear.

Then he stood up and watched the sleeping pokemon for a few minutes

_'You really saved my life back there.'_

He leaned forward and kissed pikachu on the head gently.

Then he turned around and started doing all the things that his mother told him to.

Once he was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing navy blue jeans, a black jacket over a white T-shirt with a red poke sign made at it's right, a pair of black shoes with streaks of white and red and finally a red and white cap with a dark blue poke sign made in the middle of it. He had black and red fingerless gloves on.

_'Now let's see what this party is about!'_

He told himself and started walking towards the door but stopped when he remembered that pikachu was still sleeping so he turned around and started walking towards the bed. He gently shook pikachu.

"Pi..." Pikachu stirred a little.

"Hey buddy, I was going at the lab. Wanna come? You can rest there."

"Mom is going there too so I don't want to leave you alone especially after last night."

"Chu." He agreed and nodded his head sleepily as he allowed Ash to lift him and take him in his arms.

After lifting pikachu, Ash went down the stairs.

"Mom! I am ready!" He shouted and looked around the house to spot his mother.

"Ash I am outside!" Delia's voice came from other side of the door.

Hearing this, Ash made his way towards the door and went outside. He found his mother standing on the doorway, waiting for him.

Then suddenly he remembered something and looked around. Noticing this, his mother asked what's wrong. He turned towards his mother and asked, "Where is Mr. Mime?"

"Oh! Mimey has gone to bring the kitchen groceries for tonight."

"Oh." Was all he said as he started walking alongside his mother towards the Oak's lab.

"Ash what's wrong with pikachu?" his mother asked after she noticed the tired pikachu sleeping in his arms.

"Don't worry mom. He is fine. He is just tired."

"Why? Usually he is not this tired when he comes back." She asked with concern.

"We had a couple of battle on the way." He shrugged.

"Anyways mom…you never told me what the party is about."

Ash said while changing the subject.

"Well….that's a secret." She smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh C'mon mom!" Ash whined.

"Nope!"

And the rest of the way to the Oak's lab went with Ash's pleadings and Delia's denials.

They reached the Oak's lab and without a knock on the door, went inside.

As soon as they reached inside, Delia quickly walked away from his son and disappeared somewhere in the big mansion like place.

"Where did she go? And if there is supposed to be a party then where is everyone else? Who ever they are." Ash asked himself and wandered around the lab.

He looked down in his arms when he noticed pikachu stir in his sleep in his arms. He then remembered that he had to take him to the ranch and leave him alone to sleep so that he could rest.

He walked towards the back of the ranch and looked around. He saw his snorlax sleeping against a tree. He walked towards him and called out to him.

"Hey snorlax! Wake up!"

Snorlax opened his eyes lazily and looked around to find the source of the voice. When he saw that it was his trainer, he stood up, grinned and took him into a big, tight hug.

"Snorla!"

"Can't … breath…" He choked. Snorlax quickly let go oh him and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Lax." He apologized.

Ash laughed. "It's alright buddy. I am happy to see you too."

He told him and patted his big hand.

"Sorry to wake you up but will you let pikachu sleep with you? He is really tired."

Snorlax nodded and laid back down. Once he was lying on the ground, Ash kept the sleeping pikachu on his stomach.

"Thanks buddy! See you later!"

The snorlax waved back and went to sleep as Ash started walking back towards the lab when suddenly he felt the ground shake.

"Earthquake? But Pallet don't have those." He told himself

He looked infront of him and saw clouds of dust in the air which was coming towards him. He squinted his eyes to see clearly and turned blue when he realized what it is.

He started flailing his arms in the air in all directions.

"No! No! No! No! Slow down guys! Yo-"

He started but was cut of when his pokemon knocked him down on the ground as they sorrounded him and started licking him.

He started laughing. "…Its good…..to… see you….all…too….but …..let me ….breath…" He said in between his laughs.

His Pokémon stopped licking him which had caused him to laugh and took a step back from their trainer. After Ash took some deep breathes, he greeted his Pokémon.

Everyone stood patiently, as one by one every Pokémon had there personal reunion with their trainer.

After patting the last of the 30 Taurous, his Pokémon finally allowed him to leave.

He started walking back towards the ranch. When the entrance of the lab was at sight, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Wow_!" was all he could say at the sight. Actually even that is an understatement and not the perfect word for the sight before him, acording to Ash anyway.

Before him was a big table on which was kept a large 9 layered chocolate cake which had different kinds of Pokémon drawn on it. Beside it was different kinds of food. His favorite foods. From barbecues to cookies to pokepuffs. Every single food from every single region he has yet visited.

But that wasn't what surprised him more cuz' what surprised him was the people standing in front of the table filled with food.

Every single native of pallet was standing there along with all of his friends and rivals. From professor Oak, Gary, Misty to Professor Kukui, Lillie and Gladion. Every single person had a smile on their face.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Once it was clear to him that he wasn't dreaming, a large smile spread across his face and he started grinning like madman.

"Hey champ! What are you standing there for? Come here!" Misty yelled out to him.

He ran towards them but stopped a few feet away from them.

"You guys….I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Ash. Just come and enjoy. It's your party after all." Brock said.

"Yeah Ash. Just come and cut the cake already! I am starving!" Bonnie whined.

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded.

Ash laughed at this. As soon as he stepped forward, he was stopped by May when she said, "Oh! And Ash!"

He looked at her and she smiled brightly at him as she continued, "Congratulations and Happy Birthday!"

...

..

.

Ash looked at her and blinked. "Today is my birthday?"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Why am I not surprised?" One of his neighbors said and everyone laughed.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops! I haven't been keeping track of dates so it must have slipped my mind…..so thanks May."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Should have expected this." Trip added.

Everyone giggled and started congratulating and wishing him.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you so much!" Ash thanked them.

"We are not the one you should thank Ash because we did not organize it. Heck! Doing all of this wasn't even our plan. All we had thought was to do a nice dinner party at your home but this-" Dawn said and looked around at everything while flying her hand in the air indicating at all the food and people around "- was all Gary's plan. So you should thank him. We didn't even knew half of the people you have met but he brought them all here." She finished.

After hearing this, Ash stood there in shock and just stared at her. After a few moment he turned towards the party organizer.

"Gary? Is that…" Ash trailed off when he looked at Gary who had a light pink blush across his face and was glaring at Dawn for opening her big mouth while Dawn was completely ignoring him. When Gary noticed that Ash was watching him, he looked away.

"Don't take it on your heart Ashy-Boy. I just did it to remind you that I am still better than you!" he told him arrogantly.

If it would have been someone else other than Ash, then the person would have probably scowled at him but that didn't happened because it was Ash. The boy who have known him since they were born and could read him like a book.

A few years back it would not have been possible, but it is now because they have became friends again even though there bond is not as strong as before... but still.

Ash smiled at Gary and quickly took him into a quick hug. He whispered a 'Thank You' and let go of him. Ash turned around and started to move towards the cake.

Meanwhile, Gary just stood there and tried to process what had happened.

He was in a daze but he soon snapped out of it when he heard Ash yell.

"Alright guys! Time to cut the cake! I am starving!"

When he said so, everyone gathered around him and so Gary also made his way there along with all of Ash's pokemon and the other trainers pokemon who were around.

Before Ash could cut the cake, Gary glanced at Dawn. When Dawn noticed that he was watching her, she smiled warmly and winked at him.

Gary felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat had gotten faster.

'_Why do I feel like this? Am I in...?' _he quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought stating it to be impossible and focussed back on what was going on.

Ash cut the cake and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday and clapped.

Once it was done, food and cake was served to everyone. They all began to chat to get to know each other better.

"Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Mallow, Mom you all made this!? Thank you so much!"

"Ehh! It's nothing Ash. We all were happy to do it!" Mallow replied happily while waving her hand in the air dismissively. The others nodded.

"Hey Ash! Where is pikachu?" Max asked.

"He was tired so he is sleeping with Snorlax."

"Oh!"

"So Max, I heard you are a trainer now. Who's your starter?"

"Yeah! I just became one a few days back. I wanted to challenge the gyms there but couldn't stop myself from coming here and meeting you after all this time so here I am! Anyways, I chose Treeko as my starter."

"I still think Torchic would have been a better choice." May chirped in.

"Have you seen Blazekin? He is so awsome!" She continued.

"Have you seen sceptile? He have beaten a legendary!" Max retorted as he referred to Ash's Sceptile

"Alright guys! Calm down! If you ask me, all the pokemon are awesome. You just need to train them in the right way. Everyone has different training styles." Ash told the the siblings as he tried to calm them down who's little chat, which he knew would soon turn into a big argument. And that was the last thing he wanted today.

After hearing Ash's words, the two siblings stopped arguing and turned there face from each other.

Ash sweat dropped.

_'Guess, something never changes...'_ He thought to himself.

"Anyways..." Ash started " What would you do after you leave Pallet, Max?"

He asked while changing the topic.

"Thinking of going back to Hoenn?" He asked.

"Actually, no. I've been thinking about it ever since I decided to come here for the party and last night I came to the conclusion that why not start from Kanto just like you did. Professor Oak even offered me to choose any one of the Kanto starters and have updated my pokedex!" Max exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! Isn't that right Ash!?" Bonnie replied happily who had been listening to their conversation.

Ash nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

Max smiled shyly while a blush formed over his cheeks."Uhh….Thanks. I guess?!"

"So who are you going to choose amoung the 3 Kanto starters? Have you decided yet?" Misty asked while including herself in the conversation.

Max shook his head

"Why don't you choose Squirtel? Blastoise are really strong." Gary said as he made his way towards them with a plate of food in his hand, having heard the conversation.

May and Misty nodded there head in agreement.

Brock who was standing nearby scoffed.

"May and Gary you are only saying this because you have a blastoise and Misty is saying so because you love water pokemon."

"So!?" the 3 said in unision.

Brock took a step back and sweat dropped along with the others.

"Wait! May did wartortle evolved!?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yup!"

"Awesome! Congrats May!"

"Thanks!"

"So Max…..what have you been thinking about the kanto starters?" Brock asked making everyone turn back their attention to him as they resumed the old conversation.

"Well….I've been thinking and I know that I don't want Bulbasaur for sure-"

"Why's that!" Bonnie asked while cutting him off.

"I was coming to that." He said irritatedly and adjusted his glasses.

"Anyways…it's so because I already have a grass type starter and I don't want another…yet."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So that leaves you with 2 choices: Charmender and Squirtel." Gary stated.

Max nodded. "Yeah, and it's a hard choice. Both pokemon are really good."

He then paused and started, "Even though a certain Blastoise couldn't beat a Charizard despite having a type advantage." He said with a sly grin on his face while Ash, May, Brock, Misty laughed along with Max.

Gary groaned. "Don't remind me….." he whined which caused another fist of laughter and he pouted. Among all this, Bonnie looked at them in confusion.

Before she could say anything, Serena, Dawn, Lillie, Mallow and Gladion along with Cilan came and asked why they were laughing.

"We were just talking about how Gary's Blastoise got defeated by a certain Charizard who never listened to his trainer for a good long time." Misty told them as everyone started laughing minus Bonnie, Serena, Lillie, Mallow, Gladion and Cilan since they stared in confusion. But Ash and Gary groaned.

"What are you all talking about?" Bonnie asked.

After the group realized that Ash's new friends did not knew about Ash's Charizard and his match with Gary's Blastoise, they quickly broke into a grin.

"Oh! I will tell you! It's an amazing story!" Dawn exclaimed with micheif sinning in her eyes along with every one else who knew about it as a sly grin appeared at every ones face.

When she said so and Ash noticed the tone of her voice so, he quietly went towards Gary and slightly nudged his chest with his elbow to grab his attention. When Gary looked towards him he whispered.

"I am having a sinking feeling about this. Let's get out of here."

Gary nodded. The 2 turned around and started walking away from the group.

"Where are you 2 going!?" Dawn called out to them right after they took 4 steps away from the group which was soon going to laugh at them.

They cursed her under their breath.

"Uhh….well…." Ash stammered and turned around to face her. Before he could say something, Gary spoke up.

"Ash-boy and I were going to check out on his newly caught Pokémon from Alola."

"Yeah! Oak-tree here is right!" Ash quickly agreed, took Gary's hand and ran off towards his Alolan pokemon to save themselves from all the questions they would throw at them, leaving a confused group behind in which some had surprised faces.

His Alolan pokemon should basically have been in Alola, under professor Kukui's care but he had decided to bring him here for Ash's congratulations and Birthday party.

When the 2 boys were far away from the group, Ash left Gary's hand and turned to look at him. What he saw surprised and confused him at the same time. Gary was staring at him as if he had just done the impossible.

"What!?" he asked.

"Did you just called me…?" he trailed off.

"I called you wh- oh!...yeah..yeah! I called you that." He said after realization hit him. After saying that he looked everywhere but at him.

_'I called him Oak Tree….how long has it been since I called him that?...10 years? Is he going to be angry? I sure hope not…..'_

After finding all the courage he had in him, he finally looked at his childhood friend who was still staring at him with the same expression as before.

_'The last time he called me that was when we were 6. Before I lost my best friend…..him.'_ Gary thought to himself.

"If you don't want me to call you that then I wo-" Ash began nervously but was cut off when Gary interrupted him with a large grin on his face.

"No! No! No! It's completely fine! Promise!" He said and took Ash in a hug and squeezed him a little after letting him go.

Ash just stood there and tried to process of what had happened. But he wasn't in his daze for too long as a fit of laughter filled the air and snapped him out of it.

He looked towards the source of voice and saw the group he had just left were laughing along with every single person he has met in his journey who were here.

He frowned and muttered, "This is going to be a long day." He groaned as he stretched 'long'.

"No kidding." He heard Gary mutter from beside him.

As he looked at the people in the distance who were soon going to turn his nice peaceful time into hell, Ash shook his head, to shake off the thoughts which had started to come in his mind of how his friends are going to taunt him about this all day.

"Let's go Ash. I wanna see your Alolan pokemon." Gary told him.

Ash stared at him and said, "You weren't bluffing back then?"

"Actually it was kind of a on-the-spot decision…..or at least you can say that…..kind of….since I wanted to see your Pokemon from Alola." He shrugged.

Ash nodded as the 2 boys made there way towards the back of the ranch where Ash's pokemon were introducing each other along with the others.

* * *

In front of the Oak's lab, a girl climbed up the stairs happily. 2 steps at a time. And after reaching the main gate she rang the bell with a smile across her face.

_'Finally.'_

* * *

When professor Oak heard the door bell he asked the kids to see who is on the door and wondered who might be here at this time.

Dawn agreed to open the door and went inside the lab and onto the main gate.

After she opened the gate she saw a girl she had never seen before. The girl was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Are Ash and Gary here!?"

* * *

**_Chapter End!_**

* * *

_Link to see what Ash is wearing**:**_

clubs/ash-ketchum/images/27302649/title/satoshi-3-fanart

search?q=ash+ketchum+crying&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjg9r3D0ZDoAhUPcX0KHdvoAnEQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=ash+ketchum+crying&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...311264.317003..317997...0.0..2.1396.3579.6-1j2...0...1.0h3p4q7mI4M&ei=4OlnXuCGJY_i9QPb0YuIBw&bih=397&biw=635&client=tablet-android-lenovo&prmd=inv#imgrc=Nq1s_kph5LL1gM&imgdii=ZbZeZLtQ_Yp8CM

* * *

_**Wow! Cliffhangers! I love them!**_

_**Oh! By the way! I am sorry for the errors if there is any.**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	3. 3: A childhood friend

_**Chapter 3: A childhood friend.**_

Here is a list of all the characters who are there in the party:-

_Boys_: Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey, Ritchie, Max, Drew, Paul, Barry, Trip, Cilan, Toya, Clemont, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Alain, Kiawe, Sophocles, Gladion, Sorrel

_Girls:_ Leaf, Misty, May, Dawn, Lyra, Zoey, Iris, Bianca, Touka, Bonnei, Miette, Korrina, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Solitad, Shauna, Mairin, Casey, Verity

_Professors: _Professor Oak, professor Elm, professor, professor Birch, Professor Rowan, professor Junipher, professor Sycamore, Professor Burnet, professor Kukui.

_Others:_ Delia, Lusamine, Gurkinn.

* * *

**Ash**: Finally! She is here! And luckily the author is not. She is so annoying.!

**Gary: **Who is here Ashy-Boy and who is not?

**Ash:** Gary!? When did you come here?

**Gary: **Just now. Why? Aren't you happy to see me?

**Ash:** No, it's just….

{Luna (me) enters}

**Me: **Hey boys! Had a happy reunion!?

**Ash: **(whispers to himself) It was far from happy.

**Gary: **Did you said something Ashy-Boy?

**Ash: **No! Nothing!... So Luna, why did you bring him here?

**Me: **Oh! I am so glad you asked me! Well… I needed his help in few parts of the story, so here he is!

**Ash:** Oh….

**Me: **Anyway boys! On with the disclaimer!

**Ash: **Oka- Wait! I have to say it with him!

**Me: **Why yes. You both are friends right? And not just friends but childhood friends! Right?

**Ash: **Right…..

(Meanwhile, during the conversation, unknown to Ash, Gary looks at him sadly with a guilty expression on his face.)

**Me: **Sooo… Disclaimer?

**Ash & Gary:** Yeah, yeah…. _Luna Uzumaki 383_ do not own pokemon but she do own the Oc's of this story.

* * *

"Hey! Are Ash and Gary here!?"

Dawn looked at the smiling girl standing in front of her and outside the Oak's Lab.

"Umm…yes they are here. But who are you? Am not sure I have seen you before."

_'She can't be one the party inviters because Gary said he had called everyone and we even asked Ash if someone was missing and said everyone is here. So who is she?'_

"Awesome! Oh well, I am a friend of theirs!" the girl told her excitedly and went inside the lab and disappeared somewhere.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted and ran towards her.

She stopped into the drawing room and saw that the girl was standing there and looking around.

"Where are they?" she asked her.

"Ranch. But-" Dawn started in irritation but was cut off when the girl dashed past her and went out of the room.

She internally groaned and ran towards her.

To her surprise, the girl new exactly where to go.

_'Wow! She know where to go? Even I had problems in memorizing the place. Maybe, she really is there friend?'_

The girl finally came to a halt when she came outside the lab and into the ranch.

Dawn came and stood next to her. She was angry.

"Hey! You can't just barge in without permission!"

The girl ignored her and looked around the ranch at all the decorations.

Before Dawn could say something, one of the Palletion said loudly in disbelief.

"Hey! Is that who I think she is?"

Everyone near them tuned to where he was looking and the Palletion gasped save for children 8 year old and younger and few others.

"It can't ….." one of the Palletion trailed off.

"Tell me this is not a dream." Another said

The girl grinned and took a step forward.

"This is not a dream Mrs. Cloud! Your one and only Leaf Hazel is back in Pallet! Hello everyone!"

As soon as she finished the statement, Delia had her arms wrapped around her as she took her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Leaf! I and everyone missed you so so soo much!" Delia said to the girl she was hugging.

Leaf wrapped her hands around her and leaned into the hug. "I missed you too Aunt Delia. I missed all of you!"

They stood like that for a few more seconds and finally braked the hug. Delia still had her hands on her shoulder as she looked at her from head to toe with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Look at you! All grown up!"

"Indeed! The last time we saw you, you were only six." Professor Oak said as he stepped forward and took her into a quick hug as Delia moved aside.

"Yeah! And you have gotten older!" she joked.

Professor Oak frowned and everyone laughed.

"Glad to know the little pipsqueak haven't changed!" one of the pallet boys said.

"I am not a pipsqueak Zach. And for that matter, I am not little! Not anymore!"

"Aww! c'mon Leaf. Do you really wanna act like this to me after 10 years?"

"I could say the same!" She said angrily while folding her hands near her chest.

"Alright! Alright! I am sorry! Sheesh..! Girls! Anyways…its great to see you again."

He said while shaking her hand.

"Yeah! Same here!" she nodded.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt everyone but who is she?" Misty asked as rest of Ash's friend stood behind her with confusion and watched the interaction between the girl and the Palletion.

"Oh! Right! You guys don't know!" professor Oak realized and then introduced her to them.

"This is Leaf. Leaf Hazel. She used live here ever since she was born. When she turned 6, due to business, she and her family left pallet and somehow we lost contact with them. So this is the first time in years, we are seeing her. "he explained.

"_That's why she barged in like that! Well I can't blame her for that." _Dawn thought to herself, smiling.

"Who are they?" Leaf asked.

"They are all Ash's friends that he made during his journey."

"Oh! Hey everyone! It's good to meet you!" Leaf smiled at them and waved.

They waved back and one by one introduced themselves.

"Well now that that's done….what do you say about a reunion!?" an old women said with enthusiasm.

Everyone laughed and then soon hugs and hellos started with the girl being the centre of attention as she was reunited with those she knew and introduced to those she didn't.

* * *

Ash and Gary were sitting along with few of there pokemon surrounding them under the shade of a tree which was right next to the one in which Snorlax and Pikachu were sleeping along with the few others who had joined them.

They had completed talking and catching up with there pokemon just a minute ago and then had made themselves comfortable under the shade of the tree.

As soon as the silence had came, it left as laughter filled the air.

Ash looked up towards the direction from where it was coming and saw everyone surrounding someone who's face he couldn't see due to the crowd and distance.

"Hey Gary! What's going on there?" he asked.

Gary who hadn't payed any attention to them thinking that they must be joking about something, turned around to see what Ash was talking about.

He blinked.

"I guess someone else has also came here. Wonder who?"

"Well, only one way to find out!" Ash said and started walking towards the crowd.

Sighing, Gary stood up and stared walking with Ash towards the entrance of the ranch where everyone stood.

After the reunion and introduction with the new faces was over for Leaf, she looked around at all the decorations and asked.

"so what's the special occasion?"

"Oh! You see Leaf! Ash just came back from Alola after-" professor Oak began but was cut off by Leaf.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! It's a congratulation and Birthday party for Ash right!? He won the Manalo conference after all. I saw him win. And the exhibition match too!" she tells everyone excitedly.

"When did you saw him win?" one of the Palletion asked

"Well, you see, I was in Cinnabar Island pokemon centre after winning the gym badge there and there the match was being broadcasted."

" But Cinnabar is so far from Viridian, how did you came here so quickly?" someone else asked.

"Because I flew there with pidgeot and right after the match, I came running here and I was pretty sure that everyone would be here. And see I was right!"

"By the way, where's the party boy and Gary? I don't see them anywhere."

And just as on cue, Ash came with Gary at his side.

"Hey! Guys! What's going…" Ash trailed off the moment he saw Leaf.

The 2 boys just stood there and watched at there childhood friend.

Leaf grinned. "Hey boys? How have you been? Oh! And by the way Ashy-Boy, congrats and happy Birthday!"

Gary was the first one to snap out of his daze.

"It's really you…?" He asked

"In flesh and bone? And not in a dream? Yeah!"

After hearing this he slowly walked forward towards her and stopped in front of her, afraid that if he touched her she might vanish in thin air and then said," I missed you." Loudly enough for only her to hear.

"I missed you too Gare bear." She smiled warmly at him. And that was the cue. Those 2 words were all he needed to confirm that this was true. His eyes became glassy and within a blink of an eye, he was hugging leaf as if the moment he would leave her she would vanish.

Leaf smiled and hugged him back with the same force as him as a tear trickled down both of there faces.

"It's been far too long. And complete opposite of soon." Gary told her in a whisper.

Leaf did not reply but tightened her hold on him. The 2 friends stood there like that for a good few minutes and then hesitantly let go of each other.

Leaf then turned towards Ash who's mind was still trying to process that his best friend with whom he grew up from the moment she was born, is standing before him after 10 long years.

And then he finally said something

"It's a dream. I know it's a dream. There is no way that you would be here of all days"

He said softly but since everyone was so quiet, they all heard him.

She took a step forward towards him but stopped when she saw him take a step backwards and away from her.

"It's not a dream Ash. I really am here."

"Liar! There is no way in hell that you would be here!"

He shouted and ran back from where he came.

"Ash!" she called out but he didn't listen.

Then Leaf turned towards Gary with a sad and worried look in her face "Gary, is he…"

Gary nodded sadly, "Yeah."

Before anyone could ask what's going on, Leaf sprinted towards the direction where Ash went.

Once she was out of ear shot, Serena asked, " What's wrong with Ash?"

Gary looked down sadly and said, "Nothing you should be worried about."

With that said, he went inside the lab leaving a very unsatisfied and worried crowd of people with his answer.

* * *

Ash was sitting under a tree with his knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he rested his chin on top of his knees.

He was thinking to himself that it was impossible for her to be here.

And then another voice said in his head that nothing is impossible and he of all people should know this especially after what happened last night. And that was something he never imagined but this was something he did. So what's the big deal?

He retorted back to the voice saying that how could he think it's not a big deal? When others left, they didn't came back so why would she?

The voice quickly replied telling him that the others had died and the one who did not never made a promise to return.

Feeling annoyed he shouted at it asking him that how would he explain that paper.

The voice snorted at him and said that Leaf's promise was verbal and that one was written.

He started to argue but stopped and clutched his head and let out a frustrated growl.

'_Great! Now I am having an argument with myself!'_

He then heard footsteps from beside him and turned around to see that leaf was walking towards him.

He ignored her and turned his attention towards the pokemon who were playing but he was far from paying attention towards them.

When Leaf saw that Ash did not ran away like before she mentally thanked Arceus.

"Umm, hey!" she greeted and did not got a reply back but she continued anyway since she knew that he was listening "May I sit with you?"

Ash shrugged but shifted a bit to let her sit with him.

She smiled slightly and sat down beside him.

They sat there quietly but there minds were running per mile a second.

After a few minutes Leaf braked the silence and asked

"So? I know, I didn't exactly completed my promise and its been far too long if compared with soon but I am still back."

When she saw that Ash didn't reply, she begin again

" Y'know? Even I can't believe that I am back here."

"When I saw your match with Gladion and masked royal and saw you win-" she giggled as a pink blush appeared on her face " I began shouting in happiness and excitement in the pokemon centre. Telling them that the winner is my best friend. It irritated everyone so Nurse Joy quickly handed me my pokemon and kicked me out."

She smiled when she saw Ash smile.

"After then I didn't even wasted for a second and climbed up on pidgeot to take me to viridian city. I wanted to get my last badge before meeting you and everyone that's why I went there. And right after obtaining it, I came rushing back here."

And then she laughed again.

"You know why I flew on pidgeot? Right after your match against Gladion, I had a ship to catch but I didn't because I didn't wanted to miss your exhibition match. The next day, after your match was over, even though I had brought a new ticket for the next ship which would have departed just in a few hours, in all the excitement I forgot about it and took off. Half an hour later, I remembered that I had brought a new ticket. All the money went to waste." She sighed at the last part but then smiled when she heard the boy sitting next to her giggle a little.

"It's not funny! Mum's gonna kill me when she will learn about it . Heck! It is the only reason why I haven't told her yet that I am here."

At this Ash laughed a little.

"Ashlyn!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I would!"

"You wouldn't!"

" Would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Yes! I will do!"

" You will not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

…..

…

..

And then the 2 teenagers started to laugh.

"Just like old times, right?" Leaf asked after they had stopped laughing.

"Yeah…"

And once again an uneasy silence settled between the two.

The silence was interrupted when Ash spoke up "So you really are back?..."

Leaf touched his shoulder and nodded, "Yeah."

A minute passed and no one moved or said any thing but then suddenly Leaf was taken in a hug by surprise but she returned it nonetheless.

The 2 sat there in silence when Leaf felt Ash shake and right after that she felt something drop on her shoulder. She tightened her hold on him and started to rub his back when she realised that Ash was crying.

"You are back. You really are back!" he said in between his sobs.

"Yeah! And I am glad to be home." She said as she started to tear up as well.

The pokemon looked at there trainer sadly as he cried along with the brunette he was hugging.

Everything around them was silent and only the crying of the 16 year old boy's voice filled the air.

* * *

If one would ask Gary Oak about his worst day, he would tell 'em to be the day when his parents died.

But that was anything but the truth. The day his parents died was bad, yes. But it wasn't the worst.

His worst day was something he don't want to remember. Ever. But no matter how hard he tried, he was reminded of that day every single time he stepped foot in side pallet, every time he entered the ranch, every time he walked around pallet, every time he gazed at the hills surrounding pallet, every time he went fishing, every time he was at the sea side, every time he saw the house next to his, every time he saw a sunset or a sunrise, every time he saw at the broken half of a poke ball, every time he crossed paths with a certain black haired boy.

It all reminded him of that day when he lost his friend, the only person he could tell his secrets to, the only person he could trust, the only person who he knew would always be there for him when he would need a shoulder to cry, the only person who could read him like a book even though he hated reading, mind you, the only person he has always relied on... but that only lasted till that day. The day when he lost him. Because of his own stupidity, ignorance and what not. That day was a day that no matter how hard he tried to forget, he could not.

Everything around him reminded him of his friend, all the things they did together, because pallet was a place filled with memories, happy memories he doesn't want to remember because it hurts to know that he isn't there anymore to make more new memories with him.

He hated himself for what he did. His arrogance and stupidity caused him to lose that one friend who was a brother to him.

That day he lost his best friend, his brother: Ash Ketchum.

But then, he swore to himself, no matter what happens, he will win his trust back. He will start putting the pieces of their broken friendship together.

He was done with hurting him. He will mend their friendship. He will bring them together again at any cost. No matter what it takes.

He had started to do that the moment he met him again after the silver conference, during his research in Sinnoh with professor Rowan. But after the Galactic incident he didn't met him again until today. However, he was constantly updated of what he is doing by his grandfather. But what saddened him was that he never asked about him.

Then when he finally got the chance to meet him again, he decided to take full use of it. Knowing that he had won a league this time and b'day was near, he set to work.

He called each and every single person that Ash knew. His traveling companions, rivals, regional professors and what ever other friends he made to whom he was rather close.

Bringing all those people together who were in different regions was hard and it was even harder to bring them all together in just a few days. The professors were easy to contact and so were those trainers who kept in touch with them but the problem was people like Paul and Sawyer who did not kept in touch with them. Then there was Sophocles who wasn't even around at the time when he had called in Alola, so he was hard to find. But the hardest were Lillie, Gladion and their mother Lusamine. No one knew where they were, since they had left to find there father and husband respectively and weren't staying in touch. After a lot of phone calls he was able to find them, and luckily they were near Kanto and came here just in time. Serena was also hard to track.

Then there were introductions and setting everything right…which was a headache , not that he would mind right now but still…, but luckily everyone volunteered so not too much money was used and again not that he would not have minded.

It was a tough task. He would admit and it's not daily when Gary Oak would admit a task being tough for him. So you can imagine just how many problems he had to go through.

But in the end, it was worth it because it made Ash happy.

But what added to that happiness was when he met Leaf again. The last time he had seen her was when she was leaving Pallet at the age of six. He had seen her along with Ash as she sat on the car with her parents. They kept watching and waving at her until the car disappeared over the horizon.

The happy mood of his of being united by his childhood friend with whom he and Ash grew up ever since they were born soon disappeared when he saw Ash's reaction.

Time heal all wounds. That is what Gary told himself whenever he saw Ash smiling with all of his friends. But today he learned that he was wrong all along.

Today, he realized that the smile he gave was half of the time fake, the times when he laughed…he wasn't truly happy. Those 5 incidents, in those 4 years braked him. And his wounds haven't healed. Not at all. He kept that pain to himself, hidden. Under a fake mask of happiness and stupid activities.

Now he understood why Ash never spent too much time in pallet. Because of memories. Memories that hurts to remember. All this time, he was running away from them.

Gary hated himself for not realizing all this sooner. For not being there with him and leaving his side when he needed it the most. For not seeing the broken boy under the fake mask before. For not being there when he needed a shoulder to cry when he was always there for him no matter what.

But now, he will not make any more mistakes. He will make sure of it because he has made enough of them.

This time, he won't leave Ash's side. No matter what. And he will be ready to be there when he needs him and right now Ash needs someone. And that someone is going to be him.

With this new found reason and determination, Gary stood up from the couch of the drawing room. He wiped off his tears from his face and after making sure that he was looking fine he made his way outside, into the ranch and towards a certain raven haired boy.

* * *

The happy environment that once spread around the ranch, was replaced by an uneasy and worried feeling around everyone soon after Gary had left.

Right now, everyone was sitting around the ranch close to the lab entrance silently. Well, not everyone because some Palletion had left. Those who had work to do and those who didn't knew much about Leaf. Some were sitting on chairs while some were on the grassy ground.

Delia, professor Oak , Burnet and Kukui were sitting together and were talking softly to each other so that no one could hear them and no one did.

All of Ash's friends were sitting together.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ash. I've never seen him like that." May asked.

"Neither have I. He is usually very happy to see a friend after a long time even if it is someone like Gary." Misty said

"Yeah! Did you see his expression and how he ran away? It looked like he saw the impossible happen." Iris said.

"I don't think meeting her again caused this type of reaction from him." Brock told everyone.

"I agree. There're too many different spices in this dish." Cilan added.

The others stared at him in confusion.

Iris shook her head and sighed.

"He means to say that something different caused that reaction from him." Iris explained.

The others nodded.

"But what would have caused that reaction?" Mallow asked

"Maybe something bad happened when he was a kid?" Max suggested.

"And how can you say that it happened when he was a kid?" Serena asked.

" Because it looked like both Gary and Leaf knew what caused that reaction."

"Now, that you mention it, didn't Delia said that the 3 of them have always been together ever since they were born and there is only 1 to 2 month difference between them and since Leaf left when they were six, whatever happened must have happened before she left, it can be concluded from her reaction. So what Max said makes sense." Clemont elaborated Max's statement.

"And Gary didn't wanted us to know either." Bonnie reminded.

"It doesn't matter if he wants us to know or not. We are his friends and we should help him with whatever happened." Dawn tells them.

"She is right we should help him with whatever the problem is." Lillie agreed.

Before any one could say anything, the door to the ranch opened which had been previously closed and out came Gary.

Before anyone could say anything to him, he ran off towards the direction where Ash and Leaf were last seen running off to.

"I think we should leave them alone for today." Lillie commented.

"Yeah because I have never seen Gary act like that before." Misty added.

* * *

The 2 kids sat under the shade of the tree, holding each other as the boy continued to cry.

"Shhh. I promise. Everything will be alright. I know it hurts. It hurts me too. But I am sure everything will be fine soon." Leaf told the weeping boy after his sobbing had subsided into hiccups after 8 min or so later as a few tears rolled down her cheeks as well.

After a moment of silence, Ash said in between hiccups," Define soon."

And then more tears started to fall down from his eyes as Leaf tightened her hold on him and looked down sadly.

She ran a look around without moving as to not disturb the weeping boy and her eyes laid upon a certain brunette who was running towards them.

As soon as thy made eye contact with each other the brunette stopped and then looked at the weeping boy in her arms.

Gary looked down at his feet and clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles went white.

" _He is crying….just like that day…" _he thought to himself_ "This is all my fault!"_

He bit his bottom lip and after taking a deep breath, started walking towards the 2 teens.

Leaf observed him silently and due to this she didn't noticed that Ash's hiccups had subsided again after he had started hiccupping.

When Ash felt another presence near him he finally but hesitantly break the hug and turned around to see who else had joined them and instantly froze when he saw Gary standing there.

He quickly wiped off his tears from his face.

"_shit Oak! You did came here but what are you gonna say!?"_

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked him.

"Uhh…well, I came to check out on you."

Ash looked shocked but nodded any way.

"May I sit?" he asked him.

"Sure." Ash replied

As Gary made himself comfortable, Leaf observed the boys interaction carefully and frowned.

"_What's wrong between them?"_

The 3 sat there silently with no one saying anything and the only voice was coming from the pokemon near them and from the rustling of trees.

* * *

Around 4 hours later, when it was sunset, Dawn along with pikachu and piplup by her side, were roaming around the ranch to find the 3 teens sleeping under a tree with some of there pokemon surrounding them.

She smiled at the sight before her.

She took a moment to observe the sweet and peaceful sight.

Ash was sitting in between with the tree bark supporting his back. Either side of his were Gary and Leaf. Gary's head was resting over Ash's shoulder along with Leaf while Ash's head rested atop Leaf's head. Leaf's hat had fallen down on Ash's lap while Ash's cap had fallen down over Gary's head and was covering half of his head.

Ash's Noctowl was sleeping on the tree's lowest branch, his Gible and Bulbasaur was sleeping on his lap while Bayleaf was sleeping near her foot with Rowlet over her.

Gary's Umbreon was sleeping on his lap while his Dodrio slept beside him while leaning on Arcanine.

Leaf's espeon was sleeping on her lap with a baby squirtel by her side. Beside her, her Wiglypuff was sleeping while leaning on her trainer and beside them her Venasaur was sleeping and Politoed was leaning on him.

Dawn wished that she had a camera right now and then suddenly she remembered that she do have her Rotom phone that she recently got from professor Rowan so she takes it out and clicks a pic of the adorable sight before her.

After seeing such an adorable sight Pikachu did not wanted to almost wake them up. Almost.

He went towards his trainer and nudged him to wake up. When he did not woke up. He tried waking Gary but neither did he. So after finally getting frustrated he gave them a thunder shock.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all shouted in pain and finally woke up along with there pokemon who were also hit by his shock and waked up after there own cry of pain.

Pikachu snickered.

When Umbreon saw this, he growled

"Umbre!" he shouted and ran after him to take revenge for waking him from his sweet, sweet dream.

Looking at the blood thirsty pokemon running after him, pikachu ran away and called out to his trainer for help and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look Pikachu! I am not gonna help!" he shouted towards him while dusting of the ashes from his clothes.

Pikachu glared at him and then used a quick attack to run faster away from the dark type eveelution. Umbreon used his own quick attack and ran after the yellow electric type.

"Sooo…? Are you guys planning to sleep here for some more time? Or do you want to fill that stomach of yours first?" Dawn asked them while bringing there attention towards her.

At the name of food everyone started to move since they were all hungry.

The pokemon made there way towards the place where professor Oak feeds them but Rowlet and Espeon went with there trainers as they finally stood up and made there way towards the ranch entrance.

On reaching the entrance, they saw that a few rectangular shaped tables had been set in the middle, closely attached to each other making it look like one long table with table covers placed neatly over it. There were chairs placed around them for everyone, and everyone means all those friends of Ash who were invited from out of Pallet along with his mother and professor Oak. There wasn't any one from pallet town other than professor Oak and Delia along with the 3vteens Of course.

Everyone was busy in doing the tasks that was assigned to them.

The aroma of delicious food that was being cooked in the kitchen had occupied the air.

Ash took a deep breath and then let it go.

"Man! If I wasn't hungry before then I sure am now!"

Just then his stomach growled.

Gary, Leaf and Dawn started to laugh.

" Glad to know that you haven't changed at all Ashy-Boy!" Leaf commented.

The said boy rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hey! You four! Don't just stand there! Help us out!" Gladion called out as he walked into the ranch along with Lana with plates in hand.

The said 4 nodded and started to help everyone.

Once the food was served and everyone had settled down around the table they began small conversations while eating.

In the middle of the conversation Ash spoke up," I am sorry."

"Why are you saying that?" Touka asked

"Well…. You guys came from all around after leaving your work just to see me while I just left and went asleep."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ash." Bianca said.

"Yeah. You just came back and you were tired. We understand." Alain reassured.

" And same with Leaf. She just came today." Mairin added.

"Yup! And same goes for Gary. Bringing these many people together in a very short time is tough and tiring." Toya said.

"Umm okay." The said 3 friends said.

"And besides your sleep was worth it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Professor Burnet asked.

"This!" she said and took out her Rotom phone and showed the pic that she captured just an hour and half ago.

"Aww! You guys are looking soo cute!" Bonnie, Casey and Serena squeaked.

The 2 teens blushed.

"It's just like old times." Delia commented.

"Yeah! When they were 5." Professor Oak agreed.

"Really?" professor Burnet asked.

"They used play together all day long and when someone went to find them, some times they were either still playing or would fall asleep like this." Professor Oak told everyone.

"That's so sweet! Looks like you 3 were really close huh?" Miette said.

Before the said 3 could say anything, professor Oak said.

"They were! It was impossible to separate those 3. They used to play pranks all around Pallet. Trust me. You will find out how bad those pranks used to be by tomorrow."

"How so?"

"Because the palletians are still scared of them and their pranks and now that they know the pallet trio is back, they will….Nah! I am not going to tell you! You will see for yourself tomorrow."

"Pallet trio?"

"That's there nick name."

"Wow Ash! You have made a big name for yourself! Even I wasn't that big of a prankster when I was a kid!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Oh no Bonnie! You don't have the right to say that! You have done your fair share of pranks! I still wonder sometimes that how did I even allowed you to come with me and Ash back then." Clemont said.

"I wasn't that bad!" She pouted.

Everyone started to laugh.

In between all this, Ash said just loud enough for only Leaf and Gary to hear who were sitting on either side of him, "It's just like old times, huh? Actually, it's almost like old times. Almost." He said and looked down at his plate.

The 2 looked at him and then back at their plates sadly as well.

Then suddenly professor Oak said some thing which got everyone's interest.

"Have you all heard about the Masters tournament?"

"Oh! Yes! It's called the pokemon master league. Right?" Professor Birch said.

"Yes. And it will be held in that artificial island that the league has been making. What was it's name again?" professor Elm asked.

"Pasio if I remember correctly?" professor sycamore said.

"Pasio is it's name. Any other information on the tournament haven't been given yet." Professor Kukui said.

"Yes. The league said that the information will be given to the participated trainers at the same time." Professor Burnet added.

"Who can participate in it professor?" Drew asked.

"Any trainer, coordinator or performer who has entered in a league, grand festival or master class at least once, can enter." Professor Junipher answered.

After listening this Max and Bonnie slumped down sadly. But this went unnoticed by everyone.

"This tournament sounds fun." Ritchie said.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"We do know this that who ever will win, would be titled as the pokemon master." As soon as those words came out of Professor Rowan's mouth Ash and Leaf stood up with adrenaline coursing through their body.

"I don't know about you guys, but am going to take part in it for sure!"Ash declares.

"Me too! When and where can we register for this tournament professor!?" Leaf asked with the same excitement as him.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"After a week in viridian city pokemon centre. All the trainers around the globe, after registering themselves will be told to go to the Indigo plateau because that is the place where the rules and the other information will be told." Professor Oak explained.

"And for the meanwhile, all the other league related programs will be put on hold." Professor Burnet said

"Then it's settled then! I am going to take part in it." May exclaimed.

"Yeah! And me too!" and slowly by slowly everyone told that they also wants to take part in the tournament.

"So what do we do till then?" Paul asked.

"I say we all stay here." Sophocles said.

"But won't that be a problem? There's so many of us!"

"Don't worry about that! I will make settlements. Besides there are enough of rooms in the lab which I made the workers clean yesterday." Gary said.

"Actually…. I was thinking that why don't we kids sleep out at the ranch. You know, like one big camp. The elders can sleep in the room inside the Lab. Besides professor Burnet and Kukui would be sleeping in my place so there should be more than enough space for the others. Only for tonight though. I have been thinking about this since morning. So what do you say?" Ash said.

"I think it's a good idea. We will be able to spend some more time with each other." Lillie said.

The others nodded.

"And by the way, we professors would be leaving tomorrow since we have work to do." Professor Junipher said.

"And so will I." Gurkinn added.

"Does that mean You will leave too Korrina?" Ash asked.

"Nah! Me and gramps already discussed this. I'll be staying here and take part in the tournament."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

After the dinner was done and everyone had settled down, the elders in there rooms that was given to them and the teens in the ranch with sleeping camps and tents laid across the field, not too far away from the lab but not too close either, the kids sat in the middle of the camp with a fire burning in the middle.

"Hey Verity! Sorrel! How did you 2 meet Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I was traveling through Jhoto and that's when I met him. We 3 were chasing Entie and so that's how we crossed paths."

"But we never saw you in Jhoto." Misty said.

"Actually Mist, after you guys left, I was wandering around the same place where I had seen Ho-oh in the beginning and then I saw it again and this time A rainbow wing fell down. It felt like Ho- oh was calling me so I left to find him and went to Jhoto. That's how we met." Ash explained.

"Oh!"

"Hey Serena! Have we met before? I think I have seen you somewhere." Leaf asked.

"Now that you mentioned it leaf…Yeah, you do look familiar Serena." Gary added as well.

"Glad to know that at least someone remembers."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I didn't remember you! Its had been 9 years!" Ash argued.

"What are you 2 talking about?"

"Well, you see Leaf when I was Six, I came here to join professor Oak's summer camp and Ash had helped me so you-"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! You are that straw hat girl that Ash helped! Right?"

"The one who had hurt her knee and was lost in the forest?" Gary asked.

Serena rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and nodded, "Yeah…"

Leaf clapped her hands together and said. "Great! I never thought I would meet you again!"

"Uhh…."

"Poli needs to say sorry to you!"

"Oh Leaf! You are still dwelling over that!?" Ash said in exasperation.

"Yeah! Cut some slack to that poor pokemon!" Gary added.

"You had spend one whole day scolding him over it." Ash said.

"Yeah. Leave him alone."

"No! You 2 know this as much as I do that he had been going way out of hand back then. He seriously deserved that and besides he promised to apologise."

"Alright alright! Do what you want!" they replied in unison with there hand in the air in defence.

"POLI!" she called out.

"Hey! Hey! Leaf! It's okay! Really!" Serena told her but she didn't listen.

Few minutes later a Politoed came happily bouncing and stood beside his trainer and greeted Ash and Gary with whom he already had a reunion.

"Poli, do you remember that girl who had hurt her knees that day at the summer camp because of you?" Leaf asked.

Politoed bowed his head sadly as he remembered the day but still nodded.

"Well, Serena here is that girl. You promised to apologise right? So do it."

Once Poli apologised and Serena reassured him that its okay, he left.

"Well…. So Leaf, what have you been doing?" Zoey asked.

"Am a trainer. I wanna become a pokemon master. Yeah, I know I share the same dream as Ash. I have taken part in The Sinnoh league ( top 16 ), Sinnoh's Battle Frontier (won), Hoenn League (top 8), Unova league (top 8), Kalos League (top 4) , Kanto Battle frontier(won), Jhoto league (top 2) and I have all the 4 badges for the Orange League and 8 badges for the Indigo league in which I haven't taken part… yet."

"Why haven't you taken part in the Orange League yet?" Gladion asked.

"I wanted to do some more practice before before challenging the champion."

"Gotta say, a wise decision." Cilan complimented.

"Wise or not, you will loose. Trust me." Max declared with confidence.

"Well I wouldn't count on that max. She have won both the battle frontier challenges." Gary said.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

"What makes you think I will loose any way?"

"Because after battling Drake, if you won, you will face another person who has already beaten him but since he is still too young to handle the work Drake is still in charge." Misty explained.

"So!? I will beat him too!"

"Do you know who it is?" Tracey asked.

"No?"

"The Orange league champion is sitting right beside you." May said happily.

"Right beside me?" She asked and turns her head to see Ash sitting next to her.

She looks at him and then at Max, Misty, Tracey, Brock only to find them grinning and then back at Ash who was sheepishly smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"You are…Orange League Champion?" he nodded.

"Since when?"

"It's been 5 years Lef."(Yeah. That's not an error but a nick name.)

For a few minutes she just stares at him in shock and then squeals in delight and hug him.

"I can't wait to fight you Ashlyn! It's gonna be so much fun!" she squeals in joy.

"Yea- hey! Don't call me that!" but Leaf ignored him.

Everyone snickered.

"Ashlyn." Lana grins.

"Yeah! I missed hearing that word." Gary grins.

"Shut it Oak!" Ash growls. And everyone started laughing.

"A nice name you have got there Ketchum." Drew says.

" Yeah! A cute one." Solitad compliments.

"A perfect name for …you know…you could have used it in Caledon." Misty says.

"Caledon? Why? What happened?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh! You could use it during that drama we had to go through. Ashlyn sure sounds royal." Iris added.

"Or during that one time when we helped those girls in the restaurant back In Sinnoh!" Dawn added as well.

"And you could use it that one time also when….you know….the time we met Romeo and Julie." May adds.

"Also the time when we helped nurse joy back in Alola!" Lillie exclaims.

The Kanto to Unovan travelling companions of Ash excluding Verity and Surrel, all grinned.

The others excluding his travelling companion and Alolan classmates which does not include the Kalos trio along with Verity and Surrel looked at them in confusion.

"What are they talking about As- Ash?" Bianca began but stopped when she noticed that Ash had his face covered in his hands.

"Oh please! Give me the honour to explain!" May said royally.

"May please! You can't! None of you can! Please.." Ash begged.

"Don't listen to him! Just tell us! Whatever it is sure sound interesting!" Bonnie exclaims.

"It's really interesting." Cilan added.

"You were there too!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Right…. It's not interesting. Forget it."

Iris snickered. She opened her mouth to say something but Cilan stopped her.

"Oh no Iris! You don't! You promised us!"

"Fine…" she grumbled.

Soon everyone started to ask that what they were talking about.

"GUYS! Calm down!" Leaf shouted.

"You know what? I am not telling you any thing." Dawn told them

"Yeah! And neither are we!" May, Max and Brock said.

"Yeah Ash doesn't want us to tell you so we won't. Its too private, you can say." Misty added.

Everyone grumbled a fine.

Ash sighed.

"Thank you guys."

"No need to worry."

"Hey! Why don't we all play a game? I was thinking about truth and dare." Bonnie said excitedly.

Some denied and some agreed so at last everyone decided to vote and since the majority of those who wanted to play the game was more, the teens now sat, to some people's dismay , to play truth and dare.

"I will start!" Casey said.

Others agreed.

"Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

Casey grinned and Leaf slapped her fore head with her hand.

"You should not have choosen that!" she told him.

"Why?"

But the answer to his question came as soon as Casey asked her question.

"Tell us what they were all talking about."

"What!? I can't tell you that!"

"A truth is a truth Ash! Either answer or you won't be able to continue. The choice is yours."

"Fine! I won't play!" with that he stood up went inside the tent which he was sharing with Gary and Sorrel and close it with a bang.

"You should not have asked that." Barry told her.

"Thank you Mister Obvious!" she spat.

….

"Sorry." Casey said and went inside her own tent.

"I am going to sleep too." Alain said and left.

"Me too." Sawyer stood up and left.

And then one by one every one left until only Ash's travelling companions were left along with Leaf and Gary.

….

…..

"Soo…Gary? What's with the sudden change in personality?" May asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Its just that you used to act so different with him and now so different."

"Yeah! You really took me by surprise when I learned that you of all people planned this." Misty said.

"You used to act so rude to him." Max said.

"What!?" leaf asked in surprise.

"What are you all talking about? Ash and Gary have always been close like brothers! Why would he act rude to him!? You guys are saying the impossible! Right Gary?" He did not reply.

"Gary?" but again he didn't reply

"I said the wrong thing at the wrong time I guess." Max said quietly. "Sorry."

Gary stood up and walked away from the camp and somewhere away in the ranch.

"What did he do?" Leaf asked quietly but due to the silence around her every one heard.

No one answered.

"Answer me!" she shouted.

"Look Leaf, we get it that you want to know, but it's not our place to tell you." Brock told her and the others agreed. After that they all stood up and left leaving Leaf alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Sorrel had fallen asleep as soon as he went inside his sleeping bag leaving Ash wander his thoughts around.

That is what he has been doing for the past 10 minutes.

As he laid there and looked at the empty sleeping bag next to him, his mind wandered off and unlocked that part of his brain which no matter how hard he tries he can never keep it locked permanently. A part where he has stored all of his memories. Childhood memories. The memories he don't want to remember and want to completely forget. Memories of people he loved, people he cared, his family, his friends,…..his brother.

'What did he do?' he would always ask himself. 'fault was his fault?'

Is loving someone a mistake? Is caring about someone wrong? If not, then where did he go wrong that caused his friendship to break like that?

Wasn't he always there for him? Gave him his shoulder when he needed to cry? Was always ready to vanish the sadness from his face?

What happened to all those times when they played, ran, and laughed together?

Didn't they made a promise to always stick together? Did that promise meant nothing to him?

All those memories they made, all those times they spend together. Running down the streets, cycling together, all the pranks they did, all the games they played…was they all for nothing?

Did these memories means nothing to you?

Did their friendship meant nothing to you?

Why? Why did you left me when I needed you the most?

He thought all these questions to himself, what felt like the hundredth time, as he laid there and gazed at the ceiling of the tent and tears rolled down his cheeks. Silent tears.

After what felt like hours, he closed his eyes and went asleep.

* * *

Pallet brothers. That is what Ash and Gary were called in the days when Leaf was a kid.

Why you ask?

Because, they were close, not just close but very close. They did everything together.

They were like twins and yet they were not. There was not a single day when they would not play and by any chance there was, they would go Berserk.

It was hard to handle them.

If someone told Leaf that there will be a day when the 2 will be far apart from each other even when they were standing next to each other, she would laugh at 'em and tell them not to say the impossible.

But now that she sat here, in front of the burning fire in between the camp, she thought about all the things that has happened since she met the 2 boys all over again after 10 years.

She processed all of their interactions. The one they had under the tree and all the others. The Ash and Gary she knew would never act like that.

Then she thought about what Ash's friends had said. Gary had hurt him.

She didn't believe it. Not one bit. But then when the silence fell, she started doubting if it is true. Her fears came true when Gary left.

She didn't wanted to almost believe them. Almost.

Now, she wants to know what happened. What caused the 2 drift apart? What happened after she left.

And so, she stood up and made her way towards the direction where she saw Gary disappear.

* * *

_**The End!**_

* * *

Phew! That's a really long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!

_Please R & R_


	4. 4: Sufferings?

_**Chapter 4: Sufferings?**_

_**Gary: **_Where's Luna?

_**Ash:**_ How am I supposed to know!?

(_Luna enters)_

_**Me:**_ C'mon boys! On with the disclaimer. I am not in the mood to chat!

_**Ash and Gary: (rolls their eyes) ** Luna Uzumaki do not own pokemon but she do own the Oc's of this story**.**_

* * *

The longer Leaf walked down the path she had last seen Gary disappear, the more she walked deep towards the forest as the trees got thicker, and the moment she realized where she is, it didn't take her a second to figure out where _exactly_ Gary had ran off to. So now, she is walking on an all too familiar path after 10 years as memories of her childhood flashed through her mind.

This was the very same path in which they had one's lost. And with 'they' mean just the 3 of them. The Pallet Trio. This very path had led them to a place where she had spent most time of her childhood as long as she was in Pallet. A place filled with happy and sad memories. Memories she is grateful for. But what makes these memories memorable are the 2 boys that has played a crucial role in the making of these memories. The 2 idiotic nit-wits she has grown up with from the momment of her birth.

Why do she know them since she was born?

Firstly. Because they both had born 1 and 2 months before her with Ash being a month older.

Secondly. Because there parents have been friend since when? 12? Yeah, some where around that time.

Their parents have been so close that the trio literally called the other's parents 'aunt' or 'uncle' even though they aren't related even in the slightest bit of way other then that of being friends ofcourse.

That is _only _one of the many reasons why they are this close or…. rather were.

Right now, Leaf feels that they are miles apart from one another even though they aren't under a 100 m range away from each other.

And Leaf wants to know why? What caused them to drift apart like this?

This was something she had never even dreamed about! And right now she is actually going through it! It feels like her worst nightmares have come true.

She still remember that day when the 3 of them had ran through this very path and to the place which had became there 'secret territory', and voved to never break this bond they share.

(FLASHBACK)

Three kids, who might roughly be around the age of 3, were running around the ranch, playing with the pokemon of their parents.

"You just wait pika! I will catch you!" shouted a short brown haired girl at the yellow electric mouse.

"pi chu pika ka chu pi!" the pokemon called out as the 3 kids ran after him and tried to surround him.

On the other side, few pokemon were sitting under a tree and watching this show unfold in amusement while a female pikachu with pink bow tied in her left ear laughing at the sight.

The pokemon watched in amusement as the kids were finally able to corner the yellow pokemon and surround him.

"Now where are you going to run?" the boy with brown hair asked with mischief glinting in his eyes.

The girl walked towards him as the pokemon took a step back and his ears went flat as it touched his back.

As Leaf took a step forward towards him, he took a step backwards and away from her but stopped when his back hit the bark of the tree.

The raven haired boy grinned with his eyes glinting with joy.

"Now we have got ya! And here I thought that you are a fast runner."

The Pikachu growled at him but before he could retort a pair of small arms grabbed him and took him into a hug.

"Gotcha!" The kids exclaimed.

Pikachu tried to get out of the girl's grasp but oh dear, he failed miserably as the girl took him into a bone crushing hug.

"You are so soft and cute!" She squealed in joy as she tightened her hold on the poor small pokemon and rubbed her cheek against his head.

The pokemon tried to move hither and thither but all his tries to break free went to vain, after finally getting frustrated he was ready to give Leaf a thunder shock but then an idea pop into his head as light bulb glowed in his mind.

But before he could do anything a voice called out.

"Leaf, Ash, Gary! Time for lunch!"

"Coming dad!" Gary called back.

After hearing this Leaf finally let go of the poor pokemon as the kids ran towards the lab.

The pikachu sighed in relief but then turned to look around when he heard laughter coming from behind him.

Another pikachu, who had a pink bow tied around her left ear was laughing hysterically. It took him a moment to realize that the pokemon was laughing at him.

He growled at the female pikachu and cursed his trainer along with his friends and wife for giving birth to these hyperactive kids.

_'Those kids don't know when to stop! Like parents like kids! Ugh! In what mess have I tangled myself into!?' _He growled and thought to himself.

When he looked at the others…..they were all snickering at him.

He let out a frustrated growl, turned around and sat under the tree where he was cornered. Making sure not to face any of the pokemon.

A charizard, who wasn't lying too far away from him snorted.

Pikachu glared at him.

* * *

The Pallet Trio sat around the dinning table in the Oak's residence along with professor Oak, chatting to each other as Mr. and Mrs. Oak kept the food on the table.

"You 3 could help us in setting the food instead of talking." Mrs. Oak said as she tied her brown hair into a bun.

"But mom!"

"No buts! Lyra is right! Get off of those chairs and help us. You 3 are old enough to help us with small house chores." Mr. Oak said.

"Green is right. Listen to them kids. And besides, did you know that doing small house chores is an important part for pokemon trainers?" professor Oak asked.

The 3 kids perked up at the mention of pokemon.

"It is?" Ash asked.

"Why of course it is! You can't be a good trainer if you don't know how to do house chores."

Ash left his chair and stood up.

"Then I am going to do the house chores and become the best pokemon trainer ever!" He exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen.

"No way Ashy-Boy! I will be the best!" and then Gary ran off after him into the kitchen soon followed by Leaf.

"Don't dream something you can't achieve boys! I am going to become the best!"

Once the kids were out of the room, the Oak's looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Those kids are always competing. Aren't they?" Lyra asked.

"Reminds me of a certain 3." The professor said.

"Don't joke around old man. Me, Red and Blue were way more competitive than them…..actually, we still are." And then his green eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at Lyra." And we compete in every single thing. Weather it be training, taking care of kids or…."

Lyra blushed a crimson red and after a moment, after finally coming terms with what Green was implying, so did professor Oak.

" Please Green. As you said. I am an old man. Don't talk like that in my presence."

"Whatever you say old man."

Right after that the kids came running in with plates, spoons and glasses in hand. They kept it on the table and turned to see the elders.

"Aunt Lyra, are you okay? You are so red." Ash asked innocently.

Lyra coughed.

"I am fine Ash. Don't worry." She told him and quickly left the room but not before glaring at Green who grinned in reply.

"C'mon kids, I will help you to keep the utensils in the order and then we can sit and eat." Green told them.

They nodded and set to work between which Lyra came back with a jug of water. They sat down and started eating the Lunch.

"Hey Dad! You are a Gym leader right?" Gary asked Green suddenly in between an ongoing conversation.

Green nodded.

"Mom told me that you are the strongest gym leader in all of Kanto." Leaf said.

"Yeah. Blue wasn't lying." Then he whispered under his breath " For once." But unfortunately for him Lyra, who was sitting right beside him, heard and kicked him in the leg from under the table.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong dear?" Lyra asked innocently and sweetly.

A sweat trickled down his face.

"Uh….nothing. he he….." He laughed nervously.

"Good." She said with the same sweetness. He gulped and turned towards the kids who had missed to notice this whole interaction but not professor Oak.

'_Got to say. There is no better person then Lyra to keep Green in his tracks." _He mused.

"So kiddos, what were you doing?" Green asked the kids as he tried to distract his wife's attention from him.

"First we were playing with aunt Blue's Blastoise and your Charizard but after that we spied on Pika and Chu Chu when they were talking and then finally we played with Pika." Ash told them happily.

"Yeah! And Pika is soo cute!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Chu Chu is also cute."

"Yeah. She is cute but she is more of an adorable kind."

"That poor Pikachu." Green mumbled under his breath as he thought of how the kids must have played with the pokemon.

Lyra nodded and smiled weakly at her husband and then turned towards the kids, "I hope you guys didn't squeezed him too tightly. Red will be very mad if you killed his pokemon."

"What is squeeze?" Leaf asked innocently with a smile on her face.

….

….

….

"There is no doubt about it now. She really is Silver and Blue's daughter." Green murmured as he watched the 3 kids eat there food innocently with smiles on there faces.

"Actually, there is no doubt about it that they are Kanto's original 3 Dex holders kids." Lyra said as she stared at the children before her.

"Seriously, what was I thinking when I accepted your marriage proposal?" She wondered aloud.

"That how charming I am." Green replied while wiggling his eye brows.

Lyra rolled her eyes but a small light pink blush formed over her cheeks.

"Oh shut up!"

Green laughed lightly.

"Get a room you two. You are sitting with kids and an old man." Professor Oak hissed at them.

The 2 rolled there eyes politely but casted an apologetic look towards him and started eating there own food.

Once the lunch was done, everyone picked up the dishes and kept it in the kitchen. The kids were ready to dash out of the house but before they could, Lyra called out.

"Where are you 3 going?"

"At the ranch to play!" Gary replied.

"With the pokemon?" she asked while coming in their sight of view.

"Duh! Of course mom! What else would we do there?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Gary Oak! Do not talk to me like that! Do you understand!?" she asked while pulling his ear.

"Ow! Yes mom! Sorry!"

She let go of his ear with a a satisfied hmm.

"It's time for the pokemon to rest so don't play with them. Take a ball or one of your toys and play there but do not disturb the pokemon. Have I made myself clear?" she asked the last part sternly.

The kids quickly nodded their heads and ran up the stairs to get a ball.

After that they ran down the stairs and out of the door towards the ranch.

After a moment, Green called out to Lyra while coming from inside a room with a black leather jacket in hand

"Ly! Am going to Viridian!"

Lyra who had gone into the kitchen came out and asked "Why? I thought you had taken a leave from the gym."

"I did. But Goodshow called before lunch. Wanted me, blue and Red to be there. Said it's urgent. Didn't said what it is though. I think gold will be there too. I am not sure though."

Lyra nodded.

Green walked towards the door when Lyra stopped him.

"Take care and be home soon. Try not to let Lance get to your head sweetie." She said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Green smiled at her warmly while nodding.

"Will try." He then planted a quick kiss on her lips and left with a 'see ya'.

Once the door closed, she turned around and started to walk away and back into the kitchen but stopped when her eyes laid upon a photo frame kept over the desk. She picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of her, Gary and Green.

She moved her hand over Gary's hair in the pic which was identical to her hair colour but the hairstyle was like Green. She then looked at his eyes who were dark brown just like her eyes.

She then looked at the other picture in the photo frame. It was a photo which was clicked when they were teens. It was the pic of Kanto and Jhoto dex holders together. She smiled to herself.

"Good Old memories."

* * *

The 3 kids were playing with the jigglypuff pokeball far away from the sleeping pokemon.

When Ash threw the ball towards Gary, he could not catch it and so the ball feel down and rolled towards the slanted part of the ranch.

"Don't let it go there!" Leaf shouted but before she could complete the sentence the 3 kids were already running towards the ball but they were too late as the ball rolled down and disappeared somewhere down in the forest.

The kids stared at the place where the ball had disappeared to and then at each other.

"I am not going down there." Leaf stated.

"Me neither." Gary said.

The 2 looked at Ash.

He blinked. Then realized.

"No! I am not going down there!"

"Well. You were the one who threw the ball." Gary told him.

"You didn't catch it. Besides, it was your ball!"

"I am not going there Ashy-Boy!"

"Neither am I going there Oak tree!"

"But some one has to go and get it."

"Yeah, someone has to…."

They both turned towards Leaf with puppy eyes.

"I am not your mom or sister boys. Those eyes won't work against me. I am not going there. Not alone."

"Then Oak tree can go with you. He is pokemon professor's and Kanto's strongest gym leader's grandson and son after all."

"But wouldn't it be better to take pokemon master's son? You go with her Ashy-Boy."

Before Ash could retort, Leaf grabbed both of them by the back of their shirt collars and dragged them down and towards the place where the ball disappeared.

"We will only waste our time if we stand their and argue so all of us are going there. You hear me Ashlyn and Gare bear?"

The boys mumbled a fine and then grumbled.

Once they reached the place where they saw the ball disappear and walked inside the forest, they soon found themselves lost in the woods.

"I told you I didn't want to come here." Gary complained.

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, wasn't you the one who wanted your ball back?" Ash snapped.

"What-"

"Boys! Let's not fight! Fighting each other won't help us! We need to find a way back so keep your cool."

They mumbled a fine and started walking again.

After a few minutes Gary got frustrated and hit a tree with his leg, but unfortunately for them, that tree had the nest of a beedril which came after them and so the kids ran for their lives deeper into the forest.

Once the beedril had stopped chasing him, the kids finally came to a halt

They were sitting on the ground and breathing heavily.

After catching there breathes Leaf snapped at Gary.

"Thanks a lot Oak! Now we are even further away from the ranch then before!"

"I am sorry."

"Y-"

"Guys! Shhh! Do you hear that?" Ash asked while stopping his friends from arguing.

The kids went into a pin drop silence and then they heard the sound of falling water.

"I think we should go and check it out." Ash said.

The 2 nodded and so the Pallet Trio made their way towards the sound.

After a few minutes they reached a clearing which had a small pond in it with a waterfall.

"_Wow!"_ was all they could say at the beautiful and amazing sight before them. They went towards the pond and found it empty but with clear water.

"This water is so clean." Leaf said.

"And the water fall is looking so beautiful!" Gary commented.

" It's also so peaceful around here." Ash added.

A pidgey flew from above them and so Ash looked up and then he paled.

"Guys, the sun is setting. If we didn't go home now then not even Arceus would be able to save us."

The 2 kids shivered.

"Right! Let's go back." Leaf said while taking out her hand from the water and stood up.

"How? We don't know the way back." Gary reminded.

"If here is a waterfall, then there should be river near by. If we follow it, we should atleast reach a route we are familiar with." Ash said.

The 2 nodded and tried to find the river. After around 10 minutes, they came across a river and followed it downstream. After 15 minutes they found themselves facing the sea.

They stood there in silence and stared at the sea.

After around a minute Leaf spoke up.

"This….was the last place I wanted to come at the moment."

The others nodded.

After a minute Ash asked.

"How long will it take us to reach back in town again?"

"30 minutes. And other 10 minutes to reach home." Gary replied.

The kids looked towards the sky. It was nearly dark.

"What will happen if didn't reach home before sunset again?" Leaf asked.

"We won't live long enough to see the daylight tomorrow." Gary replied.

….

…

"What are we waiting for then? RUN!" Ash shouted.

The kids ran towards the town as fast as they could.

After 35 minutes the kids were still running even though they were out of breath.

"How far away?" Ash asked in between his breath.

"10 more minutes." Leaf replid.

The boys groaned.

By now the Sun had already set and the sky was dark.

Gary stopped and sat down on the ground.

"I can't run anymore."

Ash stopped to sit beside him.

"Me neither! I am ready to die."

Leaf was the next one to sit down.

"Same."

After around 2 minutes.

"Leaf?" "Ash?" "Gary?" "pika?"

4 voices said from behind them.

Recognising the voices, the kids paled.

They quickly turned around, joined both of their hand together and bowed.

"We are sorry!" they said in unision.

"Sorry?" "Why?" "What did you 3 do now?" "pichu?"

The kids blinked.

They slowly raised their heads to come face to face with one of their parent.

Leaf's mother Blue was looking at them suspiciously.

Gary's father Green was looking at them irritatedly.

Ash's father Red was looking at them sternly but confusion was visible at his face.

And lastly but not the least, Red's pikachu, Pika was looking at them irritatedly and suspiciously with confusion from his trainers shoulder.

That pokemon has a real grudge against these kids.

"You….. didn't came to find us?" Leaf asked.

"Why would we come to find you?" Blue asked.

"Well…. Uhh… you se-" Leaf began but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Ash Ketchum! Where were you!?"

Ash winced.

A sweat trickled down his face as he slowly turned around and saw her mother coming towards them.

"Uhh…..hey mom…" he smiled weakly.

"Del, what's going on?" Red asked.

"Not even once did Ash stepped inside the house ever since he left for the Oak's this morning in your presence, Red. I know he was going to have Lunch at Green's place but he never entered the house. Lyra, me and Silver have been trying to find them in the whole town for the past 45 minutes!"

"Leaf, is that true?" Blue asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Gary?" Green asked

Said girl and boy nervously nodded.

"But, we can explain." Ash said quietly.

Red narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You can?"

They quickly nodded.

"Fine then." Green said.

"Explain." Blue said as she folded her arms over her chest.

But before anyone could say anything a voice shouted sending shivers down Leaf's spine.

"Lyra! The kids are there!"

Gary and Leaf slowly turned around and saw their mother and father coming towards them angrily.

"H-hey… mom.."

"A-afternoon dad…."

"You- " Silver started to scold Leaf but Delia stopped him.

"Let them explain Silver. They say they have an explanation."

"You do?" Lyra asked.

The kids nodded.

"It better not be a lie kids." Silver said.

"It's not!" Ash quickly said and the other 2 agreed.

"Fine. Speak up." Lyra told them.

And so the kids quickly launched into the story of how they got lost and found their way back.

After they finished telling them everything, they waited for the elders to say something but the elders stayed quiet and looked at the kids with narrow eyes.

After a minute, Red spoke.

"So? Ash is the one who threw the ball?"

The kids stayed quiet but after a moment Ash nodded.

"You are getting grounded for a week." Red told his son.

Red had thought that Ash would try to argue. And a reply came. But not from the one he had expected from.

"I was the one who couldn't catch it in time! Don't give him the punishment for something I did!" Gary said.

The elders were taken aback and they were more surprised when the next person spoke.

"Nonsense! Among the 3 of us, I am the one with more brain. I should have known not to play there. So punish me and not them."

After a moment of silence the kids said together

"We're sorry!" they apologized with eyes downcast.

The elders stayed quiet but after a minute or so, Blue said, " We forgive you."

" We're- Wait what!?" they said in shock and looked at the elders who were smiling at them.

"An accident happened and you 3 got lost, after that you came back home late but what counts is that you came back safely." Silver smiled and ruffled Leaf's hair as Blue gave her a kiss on her forehead

"You are home, safe and sound is all that matters."Green smiled as Lyra took her son in a hug which was soon joined by Green himself.

"Make sure, something like that doesn't happen again. You made us all worried." Delia said warmly as Red scooped up Ash into his arms and ruffled his hair and then Delia kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Let's go home now. Shall we?" Red said.

The kids nodded and so after letting go of their parents or in Ash's case after getting off of his father, they made their way towards their house.

On their way, the adults were talkng to themselves while the kids were talking to themselves.

"That place was beautiful though. Wasn't it?" Leaf asked.

Ash hummed and Gary nodded.

"What do you say, we go there again?" Leaf asked

The boys stared at her.

"Have you gone mad? We will get lost." Gary said.

Ash nodded.

"Actually, I think while coming back I found a way back there. A quick route."

"Let's say by any chance if we found a way there, then what will we do?"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "You and your head Gare Bear."

Before Gary could say anything Ash chirped in.

"We can make it our secret place! Right?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Leaf agreed.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you guys say."

"C'mon Oak tree, it's going to be fun."

Gary looked away from the 2 kids.

"Leave him alone Ashlyn. If he doesn't want to come so let it be. We will enjoy ourselves without him."

"But Lef-"

"Who said I am not coming?"

Leaf grinned.

"So it's settled then! We will meet tomorrow after breakfast and go there!"

"We can also bring some cookies or biscuits with us." Ash suggested.

Leaf clasped her hands and exclaimed. "Awesome idea Ash!"

Ash blushed.

"Thanks."

"Ash! Where are you going?" he heard his father call out.

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw that the elders were standing few steps away from them. He looked around and noticed that they were standing in front of his house while he had walked past it.

His blush deepened.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Didn't noticed."

Everyone burst out laughing.

After a little teasing from Leaf and Gary, the Ketchum's went inside their house while the others made their way to their own.

The next morning, after breakfast, the kids went towards the waterfall with some snacks as Leaf showed the way.

After reaching their destination, they chatted, played and munched on the snacks that they brought.

"Hey guys, Let's make a promise." Ash said.

"Promise?" Leaf and Gary asked.

Ash nodded.

"You heard that how everyone talk about us? That how close we are and everything?"

"Yeah." Leaf asked.

"I don't know why they make such a big deal of it though." Gary said.

The 2 kids nodded.

"Same. So let's make a promise that no matter what, we will never leave each other's side."

He brought his hands forward for Leaf and Gary to keep their hand over his.

"I promise." Gary and Leaf said while keeping their hand over his with smile on their faces.

"We promise to never break this bond we share." The 3 said together.

"Pallet Trio forever!" they shouted together as they jumped and threw their hands in the air with smiles stretched across their faces.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

They promised not to break this bond, but it's breaking and Leaf is going to find why.

* * *

The flowing sound of water falling from the waterfall and into the pond echoed in the quiet environment and beautiful night filled with millions of stars as the moonlight illuminated the waterfall and its surroundings making it twice as beautiful as it already is.

Beside the pond, sat a young man with his legs dipped under the water of the pond. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and gazed at the falling water.

He was deep in thought when the breaking of a twig snapped him out of his thoughts and made him look around.

"Gary." Came Leaf's voice as she walked forward towards him, the moonlight illuminating her body.

Gary turned back towards the waterfall without acknowledging her.

He heard her movements as she took off her shoes and socks and made herself comfortable beside him with her legs in the water.

"I had nearly forgotten how beautiful this place has always been." She said while looking around.

Gary kept his gaze downcast and didn't made eye contact with her and neither did he gave her a response.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked while trying to make a conversation.

He didn't reply.

"Gary-"

"I know Leaf. I know why you are here. Don't do the sweet talks with me."

"Fine. If you know why I am here then talk."

Gary bit his lip but didn't say anything as his eyes stayed downcast.

"Tell me Gary. Why did you do what you did? Wasn't he your best friend?"

…..

"He was always there for you. Then why did you hurt him?"

…..

"He was awake the whole night after your parents died in that car accident. Didn't he?"

…...

"Did you do something like that when his father died?"

….

"6 months after his father died, your parents died. He was recovering from the shock of seeing his father die in front of him and yet he was ready to be there for you."

…

"I know that scene still haunts him because there was no one for him he could talk about it with."

…

"He still feels guilty over it."

…

"When I left Pallet. I left him in your care. I thought you will keep him engaged and talk to him to make him feel better."

...

"But from what I have heard, you did the exact opposite."

…..

"He was there for you because he cared Gary. I thought you cared for him too."

…..

"Ever thought that what would happen if you were in his place?"

…..

"I will tell you. You wouldn't have stayed awake a whole night with him 6 month later after your father died in front of you while keeping you safe."

…

"And yet, he was there for you."

…

"But when it came to return the favour, you left him.

…...

"Especially at the time when his whole world was breaking apart."

…

"Lets see. Gary Oak: 1) His parents died in a car accident and luckily he didn't see them in their own pool of blood. 2) A friend left Pallet.

…..

"Now. Ash Ketchum: 1) His father died while saving him and he saw his dad's dead body in his own pool of blood. 2) Mother went into depression for an year. 3) The person he loved right after his parents, disappeared on his 5th birthday. 4) A friend left Pallet. 5) His best friend left him when he needed him the most."

….

"So over all, Ash went through more tragedy then you Oak. He is hurting from inside and he needs someone. Someone to talk to."

…

"He needed _you._"

…

"Why Gary? Why did you left him alone? What did you do? What did he do?"

…..

…..

"Answer me Gary Oak!"

Gary bit his tongue.

" I don't know what had came over me. I know I am the worst friend. I am an ediot. A complete jerk."

Leaf stayed quiet for a moment and then spoke.

"What did you do to him?"

"As I said. I was a complete jerk to him. I made fun of him in front of his friends. I humiliated him. I made him look like he was nothing compared to me. We made up after the silver conference but that is no excuse to what I did."

"That board on Cerulean city. There was written,' Gary was here. Ash is a looser.' and those cheer leaders saying how Gary is awesome and Ash is stupid or something along those lines, was it all your doings? And those cheer leaders were yours?"

He nodded.

"I didn't wanted to believe it. Thought someone is playing pranks and spreading lies. But I do now."

Gary stayed quiet.

"When did it all start?"

"Right after you left."

A beat.

"How and why?" She asked slowly in a dangerously calm voice.

He didn't reply.

"Talk Oak!"

"I don't know what came over me…. After you left, I wasn't crying but Ash was. Tears were rolling down his cheeks non stop. I know he was hurt for more then one reason. I know I should have wiped off those tears…but… I…. didn't. I pushed him. Said he was weak. I said I don't want to be his friend. I don't want to be with him, don't want to babysit him and wipe his tears. I don't want a cry baby as my friend and then I left him alone there. After that, I didn't saw him for a month. He didn't even came to school but when he did, we didn't talk. The only time we saw each other was in school. He didn't came out to play. When we turned 9, that was when we started talking. We became rivals and started competing in everything. That was when I started humiliating him."

He sniffed as he tried to hold back tears.

"I know I hurt him. A lot. But I am trying to make it better. I know am an ediot. I am a stupid bastard who should not be forgiven but I am sorry. I really am."

He sniffed again.

Leaf stayed quiet.

After a moment he heard her moving and during the whole conversation, for the first time he raised his head and looked at Leaf who was out of the pond and was wearing her socks back along with the shoes.

Gary bit his lip.

"Am sorry." He said.

Leaf didn't reply and after putting on her shoes she walked back towards the ranch but before disappearing somewhere in the trees, she said

"I am not the one you should apologise to Oak." She coldly said and walked off.

For a moment nothing happened. There was no change in his posture but then tears started to roll down his cheeks freely. He clutched his head and pulled his hair in frustration and anger as his cries filled the air.

* * *

In the ranch, inside a tent, tears flowed down Ash's cheeks as he moved here and there in his sleep. Sweat trickled down his face.

"No….." he moaned in pain.

All of Ash's friends, pokemon and family stood at one side while he stood at the other end…...alone.

Red walked a step forward and looked at Ash coldly.

"Because of you I died."

Then Delia spoke.

"Because of you, our family will never be complete."

"You are a loser Ash!" Gary shouted.

"I can't believe I looked up at you as my idol." Max and Bonnie said.

"You are weak Ash." Brock told him

"You never even won the stone and cascade badge officially." Misty remarked.

"You won the Alola league by sheer luck." Lillie said.

"You don't deserve to be a Champion." Serena commented.

"You are a little kid. You can't do anything."

"You're pathetic Ketchum."

"You'll never be a pokemon master."

Then Leaf stepped forward and said, "You killed your father. You are a muderur and a looser."

Then a girl with black hair walked forward and said, "You can't do anything!"

Ash clutched his head in pain as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He shouted, "NO! That's not true! I'm not a murderur. It wasn't my fault! It was an accident. You said it yourself! I didn't wanted him to die. Dad trust me! I love you! Please!"

He fell to his knees.

"Liar!" his father shouted and soon everyone started to call him liar as well.

"No! Stop! Please stop! No! STOP!" he shouted and jolted awake. He was breathing heavily.

"Ash are you okay?" he heard a voice from beside him. He turned around to see Leaf sitting beside him with worry evident on her face.

A tear fell down his eye

"Hey, hey, don't cry! It was just a nightmare." She told him warmly as she wiped off the tear from his face.

"Ash?" Another voice said from his right. He turned and saw that Sorrel was awake.

He quickly wiped off his tears.

"I am sorry, I woked you up."

"No! Its Okay! "

Ash nodded but wasn't reassured.

"Ash you wanna go out for a walk or talk about what you saw?" Leaf asked warmly.

Ash stayed quiet for a minute.

"No. I will go back to sleep." he said with a forced smile.

Leaf nodded and left the tent.

If Ash don't want to talk about it now then Leaf won't force him.

After Leaf left the tent and Sorrel went back to sleep, Ash sat up in his sleeping bag.

He clutched his head and silently cried.

Why him? What did he do? What is his fault?

* * *

Once Leaf left Ash's tent, she went to her own tent which she was sharing with Serena and Misty.

The 2 were already asleep. She made her way into her own sleeping bag and went to sleep.

After an hour and half later, Gary entered the ranch and went inside the tent which he was sharing.

After entering, he looked at Ash's sleeping form sadly.

After a moment, he made his way towards his own sleeping bag and went inside. Before laying down, he casted one last look at Ash and his eyes went wide when he noticed the tears stains on his face.

He bit the inside of his cheek and snarled at himself.

"Fuck me!"

He then finally layed down and went to sleep.

After a moment later pikachu sleepily entered the tent and snuggled at his trainers chest.

On reflex, Ash folded his arms around him and brought him closer to himself while turning to his right.

The pokemon and trainer snuggled at each other and fell asleep as a smile formed on both of their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Gary and Leaf woke up with a terrible headache. But they kept it hidden from everyone.

As all the teens woke up one by one, they folded there tents and sleeping bags and made their way towards the lab.

After doing the daily morning chores and having breakfast, all the professors except Kukui and Burnet left along with Gurkin.

So right now all the teens were in the ranch with their respective pokemons. Some were training, some were talking about strategy and some were simply spending time with them.

Ash was catching up with all of his pokemon as he sat on the grass with legs folded and pikachu sitting on his lap.

Everything was peaceful.

As Ash was talking with torkoal, Casey came towards him.

"Umm… hey Ash."

"Hi."

"I am sorry about yesterday."

Ash waved a hand in air dismissively.

"It's fine. Besides am sorry too. I overreacted. So that makes us equal right." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back and nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pikachu?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he leapt off of Ash's lap and stood in a fighting stance. He looked at the sky and growled.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Pika!"

All the pokemon in the ranch were having similar reactions.

And then suddenly a shadow ball came out of nowhere directly towards Ash. At the nick of time, Pikachu's thunder ball strucked the shadow ball which caused an explosion and kicked Ash off of his feet.

"Ash!" A number of friends of his shouted in worry and came towards him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You ok?" May asked.

"Yeah." he replied while standing up.

"What's going on?" Trip asked.

Ash bit his lip.

_'It's just like the day before yesterday." _He thought to himself.

_'We can't see it but if I….maybe…let's try.'_

"Charizard! Gimme a ride!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the fire lizard and jumped on his back.

As soon as Ash sat on Charizard, he took off.

"Ash what are you doing!?" Serena shouted towards him in worry.

"I'll be fine! Trust me!" He called back.

"Charizard, stay away from the attacks okay. Just give me a minute." Ash told his 2nd strongest pokemon.

He nodded.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to look around with closed eyes.

_'C'mon! I know I can do it! All I have to do is focus it in my eyes.'_

Suddenly the whole world around him lit up with light.

_'Yes! Now lets see….."_

He looked around and saw a purple figure forming something in his hand.

"Squirtel! Water gun! Above you! Now!" he commanded.

The water turtle looked right above him and fired a water gun above without a second thought which got collided with a shadow ball.

"Right there Charizard! Flame thrower!"

Charizard opened his mouth and fired a beam of fire right where the blast happened.

The attack collided with an unknown force and then suddenly something black fell down on the ground.

"Pikachu! Electro web! Now!."

Without wasting a second, pikachu fired a web made up of electricity where the black figure had fallen.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" the figure shouted in pain.

And when Ash thought that they had defeated it, the thing suddenly roared and tore Pikachu's electro web and fired an attack straight towards Ash.

Then a lot of things happened at the same time:

-) Ash fell off of Charizard and Charizard smashed at a tree since the attack hit him.

-) Ash's friends said his name in worry as he fell down.

-) The black figure attacked the falling Ash and Pikachu attacked the figure.

-) Mewtwo and mew came out of no where and while mew stopped Ash from falling in the ground, Mewtwo stopped the attack from hitting him.

After finally standing on his feet, Ash and friends looked at the figure and saw that it was covered with a black cloak along with a hoodie on his head. It had red glowing eyes. It sent shivers everyone's spine.

Before either that thing, mew or mewtwo could attack, all of Ash's pokemon fired their attacks at the same time at the thing resulting in a blast.

When the cloud of dust settled down, the thing was fading.

"Nooooooo! This is not the end! You will die choosen!"

It shouted in its cold shrill voice which sent shivers down everyone's spine, even Mewtwo's, before disappearing.

Everything was still for a moment and then Ash fell down on his knees as he breathed heavily.

"What was that thing!?" He asked with his voice wavering.

Before anyone could reply, Delia, professor Oak, Kukui, Burnet and Lusamine came runnng into the ranch.

"What happened here!? We heard explosions!" Lusamne asked.

"We don't know ourselves." Gladion replied.

When Delia saw that her son was on the ground, she quickly ran towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes laid upon Mewtwo.

Mew and Mewtwo turned towards the newcomers.

As soon as Mewtwo turned, his eyes locked with Delia.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"_You?-"_

"Ah! Yes! My name is Delia! A pleasure to meet you!"

Mewtwo looked at her in confusion and was about to say something but Ash spoke up.

"She is my mother. But, mom how do you know him?"

Delia looked back at his son beside whom Leaf was now kneeling down now.

"How do _you_ know him?" She asked

"I met him once."

"I have heared about him."

She then quickly went beside his son and saw a big gash on his arm which was bleeding badly. She gasped.

"Ash! What happened!?"

"We are still trying to procees that." Lana said.

Ash looked up towards mewtwo who came closer to him and put his hand over his wound and then his wound started to glow.

Ash winced a little.

Mewtwo looked at Delia with confusion and the sent his attention back at the task in hand.

After a minute, Mewtwo removed his hand from his now healed arm. There was only a small scratch left in place of the big gash.

Ash looked at his arm in surprise and ran a hand over it. He looked back up at Mewtwo.

"Thankyou."

Mewtwo shrugged. "No need to thank me. Besides, its nothing compared to what you did for me."

Then Ash asked.

"What are you 2 doing here? And what was that thing? It had _very_ dark aura." he asked while adressing the 2 legendary pokemon.

"**Those things are called shadow beast."**

"What was that!? How did Mew talk!?" Trip jumped in surprise as a voice spoke in his head. There were similar reactions from many other.

"Telepathy." Ash simply stated.

"**Yeah. Well anyways….Those are Arceus…well…. Actually forget about that. All you need to know is that these creatures wants to destroy the world and they can't do so because there is one obstacle in their goal which is stopping them. They want to finish this obstacle. Erase this obstacle from existence. That is the soul reason why they came here because once the obstacle is out of the way, nothing will be able to stop them from distroying the world."** Mew explained telepathically.

There was silence for a minute as everyone processed this new information.

"So what is this Obstacle?" Bonnie asked after a minute.

" **The Choosen One."**

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Rate and Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. 5: The danger over the Chosen One

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Mew's speech will be in bold.**

_Mewtwo's speech will be in italic._

* * *

"So what is this Obstacle?" Bonnie asked after a minute.

"_**Chosen One."**_

Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock took in a sharp breath.

"What is this chosen One?" Sawyer asked.

"_Chosen One is the person who is chosen by us legendaries to keep balance in the world." _Mewtwo said while making eye contact with Ash.

Ash thought that he was telling him, so he said.

"I know."

Mewtwo nodded and turned his head towards the others.

The others except Misty, Tracey and Brock looked at the 2 in confusion.

"What do you mean you know?" Alain asked.

"Who the chosen one is." He replied while getting up from the ground. Pikachu climbed up at his shoulders after he did and rubbed his cheek with his.

"So who is it?" Mairin asked.

"Do you all remember me telling you about the incident in shamauti Island?" He asked while adressing May, Max and Dawn after patting pikachu.

"Or don't you find it odd that Zekrom came to see me the moment I stepped on Unova and chose me as his hero of Ideal later?" He asked the Unovans along with Dawn.

"And the fact that only I am able to do the bond evolution?" He next asked Alain, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer and the rest of the Kalosians.

"And then there is Tapu Koko. Why did he gave me of all people the Z-ring and that even right after I came to Alola?" he asked the Alolans.

The adressed people nodded.

"And did you ever encountered any legendary pokemon after you stopped journeying with me? Or before I came along?" He asked his travelling companions and classmates.

They shook their head but then stopped themselves from saying anything as realization dawned on them on what Ash was getting to.

"Wait! You mean that….?" Cilan asked the question that everyone was thinking.

Ash nodded.

"That thing… It came to kill the chosen one…. That means….." Verity trailed off as she looked towards Ash in horror.

The others realized of what was going on and soon everyone's expression changed into fear and horror.

Delia and Leaf grabbed Ash's hand and tightened their hold on it.

Pikachu nuzzled his cheek with his own.

The moment Gary realized that some kind of beast wants to kill his childhood friend all the colour drained from his face.

An uneasy silence settled down as the air became tense.

After a good few minutes, Mewtwo spoke.

"_We are here to keep him safe."_

"Can't you stop them?" Misty asked.

"**If we could, we would have done that a long time ago."**

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! How can you be so sure that Ash is the chosen one?" Paul asked after he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Dawn asked hoping that Ash wasn't the chosen one and they were mistaken.

Then Ash spoke up.

"I had never told you the complete incident that happened in shamouti." He told her.

"What!? Why?"

"Sorry. But I didn't want you guys to know that because I thought that you may not stay with me if you learned about it."

"We would never leave your side Ash." May told him softly.

"Yeah. So don't ever think about it ever again." Max said and Dawn along with May agreed.

He smiled at them.

"Pi pik chu!" pikachu told his trainer. Ash chuckled and said, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry I didn't hear you before."

"So what's with the Shamouti island incident? We don't know." Toya said.

"When we were at the Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago, someone tried to capture the legendary birds who lived in the three (fire, ice, lightening) island near it. We were able to free them but then they started to fight each other which caused an imbalance leading to the continuous change in weather world wide. This caused Lugia to turn up and he told us that only Ash can stop it because he is the chosen one." Misty explained.

"After that Ash took the 3 island treasures and placed it on the island's shrine which caused the birds to stop fighting and then they calmed down after hearing Lugia's song which was being played by Melody, a shamouti citizen and went back at their islands." Tracey continued and completed the short version of the incident.

"And then there is the prophecy." Brock reminded.

"Prophecy?" Shauna asked.

Misty nodded. "I don't remember the full prophecy but it said something like that to happen and the chosen one stopping it."

"Hold on! I think I had written it down somewhere." Tracey said and fumbled through his pockets. Seconds later he took out a small pocket diary and started flipping through it's pages.

"Aha! Here it is!" He exclaimed and read the prophecy.

...

"_Disturb not the harmony of __Fire__, __Ice__, or __Lightning_

_Lest these Titans wreak destruction_

_Upon the world in which they clash_

_Though __the Water's Great Guardian__ shall arise to quell the fighting_

_Alone its song will fail_

_Thus the earth shall turn to ash_

_O __Chosen One_

_Into thine hands bring together all three_

_Their treasures combined tame the Beast of The Sea_

_From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take_

_For between life and death, all the difference you'll make_

_Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong_

_And the world shall be healed by the Guardian's song..."_

There was silence after Tracey finished reading the prophecy as everyone processed it.

After a moment, Ash spoke up softly. It was just a whisper but due to the silence that had settled, everyone heard him.

"'Thus the Earth shall turn to ash.' This one line keeps echoing in my head every time I cross paths with a legendary…I think you should have given me another name mom."

Pikachu looked at him sadly understanding what he meant.

Delia said something to him quietly which caused him to grumble and roll his eyes.

Then he shook his head and turned towards Mew and Mewtwo.

"Now that the threat is over I presume you'll be leaving?"

The legendaries looked at each other and then back at Ash.

"_We want to tell you something."_

Mewtwo said and Ash could swear he just saw him take a deep breath but instead of pondering over it he nodded. Telling them to go on.

"**Have you ever thought that why you of all people is the chosen?"**

"I thought about it? Yeah. But that question soon left my mind after I encountered Arceus and saved his life in Michina town."

Except Brock and Dawn, everyone's mouth fell down and nearly touched the ground in shock.

Pikachu rolled his eye at the reaction.

Gladion was the first one to snap out of the new revelation.

"Y-you met a God….and saved his life?" He asked with his mouth agape.

"Yeah." Ash shrugged.

"You are acting as if it is not a big deal." Leaf said, still baffled by the news.

Ash shrugged again. "Travel with me for an year and you will get the distinct idea of why I think so."

Pikachu chuckled, "pikachu pi!"

Ash glared at him.

Pikachu looked at him innocently. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways." He turned back towards the Legendary. "Since I had traveled back in time and saved him millions of years ago, I think it was good enough of a reason for him to choose me."

"**Yes and no. Yes, it is a good enough of a reason to choose you but that wasn't the reason why you were choosen….or maybe it was? We don't know. Time will tell. And no, Arceus nor any legendary chose you."**

Everyone looked at Mew with confusion.

"pik chupi pika?" pikachu asked

"_As I said before, all the legendaries chooses a person they think is worthy for the title. Before you, many people were given the title in the past. In a single era, atleast 5 people were titeled. But not a single person is given that title for three thousand years. You may have heard about the last chosen one who died. His name was sir Aron."_

Ash and pikachu nodded as they remembered about their time in Rota.

"I knew he was an Aura Gaurdian but I didn't knew about the chosen one part."

"**Other than Lucario, no one did. However, this is a topic to discuss about later."**

"_Yes. And as I said, there haven't been a choosen one for 3 thousand years. But there is now. Only a single one and that is you."_

"Why wasn't there any chosen one for three thousand years? " May asked.

"**Because of fear."**

"pi?". "what?"

"**The previous chosen one died. They all died early. Very early. How? Some died in accidents, some died due to diseases or so we thought. We learned the truth behind there death after the last standing chosen one, Sir Aron sacrificed himself. He died right after telling me the truth behind the deaths of our chosens. The shadow beasts. They were behind it all. It was a fine plan. And it had almost worked. If Sir Aron had not told me, we would not have been standing here and having this conversation. **

**Right after I learned about those beast killing our chosens, I wasted no second and went straight to Arceus. Told him everything. The next thing he did surprised us.**

**He assembled every legendary. We went to their realm or rather forced ourselves in. And that we did, just exactly in time, since they were making an army ready to go down and destroy everything.**

**Legendaries coming for a fight was not something they anticipated, and that led to their downfall.**

**We fought. And once every single one of them was tired, Arceus snatched their powers and locked the beasts inside their own realm."**

"If those bastards are that big of a pain in the ass, then why didn't he destroy them?" Gary asked.

"Language!" Delia scolded.

Gary winced at the harsh tone and quickly apologized. Pikachu snickered.

"**I wish it was that easy."**

"_After Arceus created the world and everything was running smoothely, he was attacked by the shadow beast. The legendaries entered in the nick of time and stopped them. They were after his powers. Once everything had calmed down, Arceus divided his powers. He has 18 elemental plates. He divided their powers . Half stayed with him while half was given to the Legendries to guard, in the form of spheres, called orbs. Arceus feared, if they ever were able to lay their hands on his powers, the world will be doomed. So, to be more careful, he laid extra protection over them._

_Back then, we legendaries had a direct contact with the humans unlike now. The beasts took advantage of this and took the humans under their control and made conflicts between us with the help of the humans under their control. Because of this, Arceus protected it in a way that even we could not touch it . Neither could Arceus himself touch it by his own will._

_Arceus decided to choose some humans who could touch them. Those humans who had the purest of heart and kindest of souls were chosen. He gave them that part of his powers completely which would have enabled him to touch the orbs._

_We had made sure that the beasts won't learn about it but some how the information leaked. Then they went after our chosen. After we learned about the truth. Arceus decided that their won't be any chosen ones. He didn't wanted any one else to die. He sealed the powers of the choosen and hid them where no one could find him. He didn't told us either._

_Those beast tried to find that power for 3 thousand years but couldn't find it._

_Then it happened. Out of nowhere. 16 years ago. A bright light filled the space and before we knew it, Arceus powers was going towards the Earth, leaving the place it was sealed in. On it's way the beast tried to get a hold of it, but the moment any one came near them, they turned into ashes. It was moving just like a small Iron piece being attracted towards a powerful magnet. As soon as it entered the Earth's atmosphere, it disappeared as if nothing ever happened._

_We searched for it for 1 month and then we found it inside a pregnant women who was a week away from giving birth."_

He said the last part while looking at Delia.

"You mean…" Professor Oak trailed off.

Mew and Mewtwo nodded.

"**This has never happened before. The humans we chose were Choosen **_**after their birth**_** by us legendaries. Those powers **_**never**_** chose someone. To say we were surprised would be an understatement. We were **_**beyond **_**shocked. **

**It should not have even been possible for it to shift a little due to the seal let alone move."**

"Y-you…you mean…that… Arceus power is inside Ash?" Gary asked.

The legendaries nodded.

"**And those powers chose him. Not us. We had long given up on choosing someone. He is the first person who is not choosen by the legendries, who was given that power when he wasn't even born and he was given his complete power."**

"Complete power?" Lillie asked. "pika?"

Mew nodded.

"**As Mewtwo said before, there were a number of chosens back then so that single power was divided equally to them and when one died, it hid itself somewhere. When the next human was chosen, it went inside his/her body automatically after the Legendries gave the chosen their blessings."**

"So…. I am the only chosen who wasn't given Legendries blessings…..?" Ash said in more like a statement than a question

"**Wrong. You are the only person who was chosen by the powers first and then was given our blessings."**

"Is that a bad thing?"

"**Not at all."**

Everyone went quite as yet again as they processed the new information while Mew floated around Ash and pikachu and then stopped right infront of Ash's face.

"**Now if I think about it, I shouldn't have been this surprised after learning that you were choosen by the powers itself." **She giggled to herself.

Mewtwo sighed. "_There we go again." _He mumbled to himself.

Everyone looked at Mew in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Mew giggled and made herself comfortable over Ash's head. She patted his head with her small paws, casted a quick glance towards Delia which no one noticed but only Delia and said,

"**You will learn in time."**

But that was what they thought. Pikachu had noticed this little action and eyed both of them suspiciosly.

Mewtwo looked back at others and asked.

"_Any questions?"_

"Why do they want to kill the chosen one?" Trevor asked.

" _Because it has been their plan for a long time. _

_Their plan is simple. Oblitrate the choosen and then defeat Arceus. With Arceus in half of his power, is weak against them. Well not exactly weak, he can still defeat them but only he can fight them head on. We legendries can't, so…..well you get the point. He won't stand a chance among that many."_

"What does Ash has to do with this? And how can he stop this all. I mean if only Arceus can defeat them so how will Ash do it?" Professor Burnet asked

"_Ash will not defeat them because he can't. And yet, Ash, being the chosen one, is the only one who can help Arceus. How? That is something for Arceus to tell."_

"**We do have a rough idea of what he might tell you to do but we can't tell you. Orders are orders."**

"How is he going to talk to him?" Kukui asked.

"**Time will tell."**

Everyone nodded despite of the fact that the question was still bugging them.

"Er Ash, I wanted to ask you something. This is a little off topic so can I?" May asked.

He nodded.

"Was it aura you used back then?"

He nodded.

"But that's not possible!" Max said in disbelief.

"You haven't had any aura training…have you?"

Ash shook his head. "I haven't trained in it-"

"**WHAT!? You haven't trained your aura and yet you were able to use it!? That's impossible!"**

Pikachu shook his head but at the same time was surprised at the Legendry's outburst.

"Umm… but I have used it before. Don't you remember? I used it back in the tree of beginning."

"**I thought that Lucario taught you the basics!"**

"He didn't-"

"Wait! Wait wait wait! What is aura? You mentioned something about it before too." Drew asked.

"Aura is the essence of life. Every living creature has its own aura." Brock told.

"And those who can use their aura are called aura gaurdians. As Ash said before, Sir Aron was an aura gaurdian." May explained.

"Very few people can use aura. The last known aura gaurdian was sir Aron." Max told them.

"So Ash is an aura Gaurdian?" Ritchie asked.

"Not quiet. I have not undergone any training and I've only used it a time or two unconsciously. The only time I actually used it in full senses was at the tree of beginning. So I won't exactly call myself an aura gaurdian. Besides its not that big of a deal considering -" Ash told them.

"**Not big of a deal!? Are you crazy!? It's the biggest deal in the world! I've been living in this world since the very beginning. I am the oldest Legendary after Arceus. And in my whole life, I've not once seen a person who can use aura without training! Even sir Aron couldn't make a single aura sphere in his first try let alone transferring it. It took him days to see properly with it. And he was called a prodigy!"**

Everyonestared at the legendary and then at Ash.

" Wow! I knew you were special Ash, but this special?" Sawyer said in awe while the others agreed.

"I am not that special-"

"**Not that special!? You have gotta be kidding me! Arceus! Look at him! He is special from every angle and yet he denies it. You are too generous for your own good Ash."**

At this everyone nodded their head.

"We can completely agree on this. He is far too genuine." Touka said. "pi pika pikachu." Pikachu nodded along.

"Uh…" Ash said and scratched the back of his head with a blush on his face.

He stopped himself from saying anything further as his focus shifted towards Mewtwo who hummed to himself, deep in thought and mumbled something which Ash heard and made him frown.

"_How did this happened though?"_

"What happened?" he asked him.

Mewtwo jumped a step back in shock but then sighed in relief after realizing that it was just Ash.

"Don't scare me like that." He told him annoyingly.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. " But what were you wondering about?"

"_Nothing you need to worry about."_

Mew, having heard their conversation, chimed in.

"**Actually Ash, we were wondering that how was he able to enter Pallet."**

Mewtwo gave her an irritating look which she ignored.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked, who by now was standing next to Ash. "pika?"

"**After we learned about Ash being the chosen one, we feared that the beasts will come after him too so we casted a protective shield all over pallet because of which those beast should not have been able to enter the town.**

**That beast was able to enter Pallet, that means it must have been weakening. But how and why…?"**

"Why didn't you casted a shield over Ash. No offense but I think it would have saved a lot of strength." Leaf asked.

"**We tried. But because of the seal on the power that is in you, we couldn't do it."**

Ash nodded and started to ask him something but stopped himself when he noticed that he was deep in thought with a frown on his face.

_'Could this have happened because…..no that's impossible!…..why would someone-'_

"Earth to Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo snapped out of his thoughts and saw a hand waving infront of him.

He blinked.

When the hand was removed he was met with blue curious and yet amused eyes of Mew.

She grinned.

"**Wow! Never thought that I would see you day dreaming."**

He snorted.

"_You haven't cos' I wasn't day dreaming." He retorted with a monotone voice._

Ash and pikachu sniggered.

"I can't help but agree with her."

Pikachu agreed.

Mewtwo huffed in annoyance and looked away. "_Think whatever you want to." _He mumbled.

Mew, Ash and Pikachu chuckled.

He then turned towards Gary and the others who were staring at him with disbelieving look on their faces accept his travelling companions, classmates, Gladion, professor Oak and his mother.

"What!?"

"You do realize that you were talking to a legendary who can wipe you off of the face of the Earth in a blink of an eye?" Gary asked.

"So?" he asked in confusion. Pikachu chuckled lightly after understanding that what they were implying.

Everyone gave him a baffled look.

"And yet you _teased_ him. The pokemon who can kill you this instant!?" Drew said disbelievingly.

Ash shrugged.

"Honestly he is just another pokemon from the wild. The only difference is that he is super strong and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less. He is like any another pokemon and a friend of mine. I am not treating him in any different way than I treat you all." He replied nonchalantly and then turned to Mewtwo who was trying to keep a stoic expression on his face but was failing miserably as a smile tried to form on his face after hearing Ash's words. Ash smiled warmly at him. Then he began to say something but was cut off when a phone started to ring.

The group started to look around to see from where the voice was coming and soon enough they noticed Clemont fumbling through his pocket and soon took out a rotom phone and picked the call. It was a video call.

His father's face was on the other side who greeted him with a tired smile.

"Oh hey dad!

At the mention of her father Bonnie perked up and ran towards his brother to greet their father.

"It's great to see that you both are enjoying yourselves and while I don't want to ruin the moment I will have to. Do you mind handling the phone to Ash?"

This caused confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Umm sure." He replied, walked over to Ash and handed him the phone.

"Hello Mr. Mayor. A pleasure to talk to you. So what may I help you with?"

"A pleasure is mine indeed. And before I forget, congrats for the win Ash." He stopped as Ash thanked him and continued. "Now then Ash, I think I should jump on the matter in hand and show it to you before explaining." He said and moved aside from the screen. This made everyone even more confused. But then what came into their view afterwards surprised the Kalosians and Ash.

"Greninja!" Ash exclaimed happily. "How have you been buddy!?" he asked the Kalos starter joyfully.

"Pi pikachu! Pika ka chu chupi!" pikachu greeted as well.

Greninja greeted back but before he could say anything, 2 little green pokemon came into sight.

"Squishy! Z-2! You are there too! It's so good to see you both!" Bonnie exclaimed as she snatched the phone from Ash's hand after her eyes laid upon the 2 pokemon.

Squishy jumped happily in response.

"What kind of pokemon is that? I have never seen one like that before." Sorrel asked in awe and continued "And neither have I seen a Greninja like that one."

"Yeah. He looks so much like….. Ash?" Leaf added.

Hearing this, Misty and Mallow came forward to get a better look of the said water pokemon and gasped. They looked at Ash who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Pretty impressive. Eh?" he asked with a smug look.

Iris rolled her eyes and replied, "You are such a kid."

Ash snorted.

But before he could retort Max said while adjusting his glasses. "Clearly by the looks on your faces, none of you saw his Kalos matches."

"Well we have been busy on our own journeys and were busy accomplishing our goals unlike you who have been just lazing around the house." May retorted.

"I haven't been lazing around the house May! And besides last year, when Ash first went to Kalos, the region has been in the news all over the globe with Ash being in most of them so I obviously thought that atleast someone among you would have seen the finals." Max said with annoyance.

Paul raised his hand.

"That is exactly why I didn't listened to the news that year."

There were few nods of agreement from his rivals part.

Ash fell anime style. There were some chuckle from his friends.

Ash grumbled to himself while standing up.

"Anyyywaaays that Greninja is a special one and yet he is not beca- wait! How is he looking like that?" Max asked the last part with confusion.

"You don't know either and you were trying to explain it to us? Seriously?" Iris retorted.

"No. That's not what I meant. But tell me one thing. Can mega evolution happen when a pokemon and his trainer are miles apart from each other?" he asked.

"What's with the change with topic Ma-" Touka began but was cut off when Sawyer spoke up.

"Actually we were thinking the same question." He said while gesturing towards Alain, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna.

Bonnie, Serena, Clemont, pikachu and Ash smirked.

"Congrats Max! You are the first one to realize this.-" Bonnie began but was cut off by Leaf.

"Realize what?"

"That this is a kind of mega evolution." She replied with a smug look.

"Mega evolution!? But Greninjas don't have a mega stone! And for that matter Ash is not even wearing a key stone! This is not possible!" Gary shouted in disbelief with his professor instincts rising to the surface.

Ash chuckled.

"Surprised you there. Didn't I Oak?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just get it over with Ketchum. We all are too curious to know. Don't test my patience." Trip said with an irritated look on his face.

"Fine! Fine!" Ash said with a roll of his eyes but the smirk never leaving his face. Pikachu had a similar reaction and expression on his face as that of his trainer.

"As Bonnie said before. It's a kind of mega evolution but its not exactly a mega evolution." He explained.

This caused a few blank stares from everyone minus the Kalosians who sweat dropped. Pikachu sighed.

"Did someone ever told you that you suck in explanations?" Ritchie asked the raven haired boy.

Ash rubbed the back of his head as he thought how to explain.

"Actually guys, that is bond evolution or rather bond phenomenon." Serena said after chuckling.

"Bond evolution? Never heard of that." Toya said.

"Didn't Ash said something about it a few minutes ago too?" Solitad asked.

Clemont nodded.

"Bond evolution is pretty much just like mega evolution since in both evolutions the trainer and pokemon should have a close bond with each other. The only difference is that in mega evolution you need the mega and key stones to complete the evolution but that's not the case with bond evolution." Clemont explained.

"So how does this bond evolution happen?" Gary and Sorrel asked with a notebook and pen in hand.

"Where did those came from?" Ash asked them while pointing towards the objects in their hand.

They shrugged. "I always keep one with me. "Gary said. "Same." Sorrel agreed. Then they looked back at Clemont and Serena and said, "Anyways, tell us more about this bond evolution."

Leaf looked at Gary oddly while others sweat dropped.

"So the bond evolution happens due to Greninja's ability of bond phenomenon. According to what professor Sycamore said, it happens when the bond between the pokemon and trainer is very strong. When their mind synchronize with each other, the evolution takes place." Serena explained.

"This makes the pokemon strong enough to take a mega evolved Pokemon head on. The pokemon or atleast Greninja's speed increases a lot too. And since their minds synchronize with each other, Greninja looks somewhat like Ash." She further explained.

"And this especial evolution is called Ash-Greninja! Pretty nice name right!? I came up with it!" Bonnie exclaimed as she puffed out her chest in proud while dedenne climbed onto her head.

The others nodded after a moment.

"Wow! I never knew something like this was possible." Mallow exclaimed in awe.

"That might be because this has happened after 3 thousand years ago. That's right! The last person who did this died 3 thousand years ago. Not many can do this." Serena told them.

"Wow! Just _wow _!" Lana said with admiration.

The others nodded numbly.

"But it has got it's defects." Serena said.

"Defects? Like what?" Bianca asked.

"Any physical or mental pain that Greninja feels, Ash feels. Same with Greninja. Whatever Ash feels, Greninja feels."

"Does that mean that whenever Greninja is hurt during a battle, Ash will get hurt too?" Touka asked.

"During the bond evolution? Yes." Clemont stated.

"But you know what the best thing about it is!?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Ofcourse we don't." Paul replied.

Bonnie ignored him and continued, "When they are in that evolution, Ash can see through Greninja's eyes and know what is happening around him and same with Greninja!"

As soon as Bonnie completed talking everyone went quiet and something clicked in Ash.

"Ofcourse! I totally ignored it!" he exclaimed and turned towards Greninja.

"I got so caught up in the conversation with Mewtwo that I forgot you were watching and hearing us this whole time." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu and Serena fell anime style.

Greninja shook his head in disbelief and squishy sighed while Z-2 stared at him. The others sweat dropped.

"Now that reminds me, how is he still in his evolution form? He is on the other end of the planet while Ash is in another." Alain asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Don't know. We never breaked the bond evolution when we parted ways. I guess it has to be broken by will and long distances doesn't matter."

"Surprisingly, that makes sense. Especially after knowing that Ash came to this conclusion." Dawn said while Ash nodded along but stopped when he realized what she said. "Hey!" He shouted at her in annoyance. Everyone snickered.

Ash huffed.

"**Actually that's wrong. When the trainer and pokemon are a certain distance away from each other, the bond gets broken automatically as a result the pokemon will revert back to its original power and looks. Long distance evolution has only happened once and that was millions of years ago. Even before you met Damos"** Mew explained and told the last part to Ash, pikachu, Brock and Dawn.

"So who did this evolution?" Lillie asked.

"**It was the founder of aura"**

"Founder of aura?" Touyz asked

"**Yes. His name was Satoshi. He is the first person who learnt how to use it. Infact he is the first person who used aura without training."**

"But you said that Ash is the only person who has used aura without training." Miette said.

Mew rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. **"Well yeah. That is because I wasn't counting Satoshi. I mean, it wouldn't have been fair. Afterall he is the one who found how to use aura right?"**

Their were few murmurs of agreement.

"But still, how does it happen?" brock asked.

"_His aura is strong. Stronger than normal. He has been using it unconsciously this whole time to keep the bond evolution. That was what Satoshi did too. Or atleast so I've been told."_

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Soo not that I mind but why are you calling? Shouldn't you have been in the cave with those two?" Ash asked the kalos starter after turning his attention back to him.

The pokemon glared at him and then pointed at his right hand and then at Ash's right hand.

"Grenin ninja greja greninja!" Ash blinked and then realized.

"Oh! Yeah that! Don't worry I am fine now. Mewtwo healed it." He said and then showed him his right hand. "See? All fine and good."

Greninja folded his hands and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry. I shouldn't have ignored your presence but I got too caught up! Sorry for worrying you. K?"

Greninja hummed in satisfaction.

"But there is more to why you came all the way to Luminose and called. Right?" Ash said

Greninja nodded and then pointed at squishy and Z-2.

Ash and Bonnie looked at them in confusion.

"Why would they want to call Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"Hold up! What kind of pokemon are they anyway?" Cilan interjected.

"Oh yeah! That's sqishy and Z-2!" Bonnie answered and turned towards the said pokemon.

"Squishy, Z-2, say hi to them. They are my friends." She told them while turning the screen towards them.

The said pokemon smiled at the others and greeted. "Zy!"

"Umm… okay. But what kind of pokemon are they?" Sorrel asked.

"Sorrel! You should have greeted back!" Verity scolded.

Before he could retort Serena spoke up. "It's fine. I am sure everyone is curious."

Sorrel casted a grateful smile towards her at which she smiled back.

"Yeah. These are the legendary pokemon of Kalos. Zygarde is the name." Clemont informed.

"Wait! A legendary pokemon!?" everyone but the Kalosians and Ash's travelling companions shouted in disbelief.

Dawn, May and Iris started to laugh.

"You guys have got a lot to learn or rather experience." Misty said.

"What!? You mean this is common for you guys!?" Leaf asked.

"Yup! Didn't you heard it when Ash asked us before if we met any legendary after parting ways with him? Boy! While travelling with him, I had gotten so used to all those adventures! Now life feels almost boring really!" Max sighed.

The other companions of Ash agreed while ash rubbed the back of his head half sheepishly and half in embarrassment.

Pikachu yawned. 'This feels like a daily basis thing for me now.' He thought to himself.

Their was a pin drop silence.

"Sooo…. Let's say I get it from where you guys are bringing that from." Gary said and then pointed towards Greninja on the screen " But what's Ash's Greninja doing with the legendries and why are they calling us through Clemont's Dad?"

"Well for starters, do anyone of you know what happened in the Kalos crisis?" Clemont asked.

Gary noticed Ash shift a little in nervousness.

He frowned. _'Why is he being nervous?'_ he thought to himself.

Max raised his hand.

"I do. There was someone trying to control Zygarde to destroy the world. It was in the news. Live."

Before he could continue further, Iris interjected, "I take it he was involved and stopped the whole 'Destroy the world' mess once again? No surprise there."

Max casted her an irritated look.

"Yeah. Well It wasn't exactly told that he was involved or for that matter anyone of you guys were there but I did had a glimpse of you in some of the footages."

"Whatever Max. Weather you saw them or you didn't doesn't mean we wouldn't have known that Ash stopped the whole mess. Afterall he is always in the middle of it." May interjected him.

"Yup! Where ever the world is being destroyed, you will find Ash Ketchum there. No doubt. He is practically a walking disaster magnet." Dawn said and everyone agreed to her save for them who doesn't know about Ash Ketchum's-world-saving-adventures. ( And you know who they are. )

"Ugh…. Don't cut me off! Anyway, let me finish now. The news reporter said that the gym leaders, one of the elite four of Kalos and the champion of the Kalos region along with Steven Stone- former Hoenn champion stopped it. Covered the actual truth like every other time."

"Well yeah. You have got it right. Some what atleast. Anyhow, there were still signs of disturbance and danger around the cave where they lived and since Greninja was able to detect the veins popping out from the ground, the Legendries asked him to stay with them for some time." Clemont explained

"Oookay. But what do you mean by 'veins popping out of the ground' and danger?" Gladion asked.

"The people who started this all was the organization called team Flare. Everyone was caught or so we thought. After the crisis, when we were returning back to luminose we ran into team flare's top scientist who was on the run. We were able to capture him and hand him to the police. But we didn't know that how many more grunts might be out there so we left Greninja with them also as a safety precaution. And as for the veins-" Serena began but was cut off by Max.

"That will take too much time! I will show them the clips later but for now Answer this: why are they calling through Bonnie's dad?"

Everyone casted Max an irritated look and Gary was going to retort but Ash interrupted.

"We don't know either why they are calling."

Then he turned towards the 2 Legendries at the other side of the screen who turned towards Mew and Mewtwo and glared at them.

"_What?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Before the Legendries could reply Mew exclaimed.

"**Oh! That's right! When the Shadow beast entered the shield, all the Legendries sensed it and since me and Mewtwo were the closest, we came to the rescue. But we forgot to inform everyone that the danger was over so I guess they are all panicking right now. Hehe. Sorry Zygarde brothers." **she apologized.

"_Oh yeah. I am sorry too." _Mewtwo apologized s well.

Zygarde brother hummed in acceptance.

"_Now I think we should tell the others because I don't want an angry Entie standing here." _He said and floated off and sat down under the shade of a nearby tree and then closed his eyes.

"So can every legendary contact each other?" Misty asked

"**Yup! But we rarely use it because we don't need it. Usually its Arceus who contact us and that is always for a meeting."**

"So Ash honey" Delia began and Ash turned around to face her. " Exactly how many of these life-taking-adventures you have been in? I only know which I saw. And that counts two. You never told me about the others"

"Er… well you see mum… It was um…." He said as sweat trickled down his face.

"It was?"

"Ummm… well… too many… I lost count…. I think it was more than twenty.. maybe…" he said nervously as another sweat dripped down from his face.

Delia gasped in surprise and then she glared down at him.

As for Ash…. He suddenly felt that his shoes is the most amazing thing he has ever worn in his life since he stared down at them while another sweat trickled down his face.

After a few tense second between mother and son, Delia sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked herself and rubbed her forehead.

Ash blinked.

He looked up at her and saw that she wasn't angry at all.

"You… aren't going to scold me? Or lock me inside the house?"

"Ofcourse not. That way I will only be keeping you away from your dreams and that's not fair. And beside if you are anything like your father which you are, not even Arceus would be able to keep you at one place for more than a week in maximum so it's hopeless to even try."

Professor Oak laughed from behind her. "True. So very true."

"Sooo… you are not even going to scold me or punish me in any different way?"

"Will that stop you?"

"Uhh…."

"Pik chu!" pikachu exclaimed while crossing his hands into an X.

Ash glared at him which he ignored.

"See? So there's no use to do all that. Just make sure to be safe and always tell me about what happened. Okay?"

Ash nodded and was soon wrapped into a warm hug.

"And don't die. Your father would not like it if he saw you so soon. I am pretty sure he is hoping to see an old and wrinkled Ash and not a teenager one." She whispered to him.

Ash hugged back and squeezed her a little while nodding and then hided his head at the crook of her neck.

After a few seconds they let go of each other.

Right after that Mewtwo came back and boy he was pissed.

"_Next time, you are going to contact everyone if anything happened again." _He told Mew.

"**I don't even want to know what happened." **Mew toldhim from atop Leaf's head on which she had sat down while Ash was talking to his mother.

"_Ofcourse you wouldn't. You already know. And you knew this would happen. Didn't you?"_

Mew laughed nervously.

"**Maybe or maybe not. I don't know what you are talking about though."**

Mewtwo glared at her and began to say but was cut off by Mew.

"**Soo… I think I should go now. I was in the middle of my breakfast when I had to come here. I will go and finish it up. See ya!"** And then she teleported.

Mewtwo sighed.

"_I will take my leave too."_ And before Ash could ask him something he vanished.

"Ughh…. I couldn't even ask them the one question that was nagging me for so long." He complained.

"And what is that?" Solitad asked.

"What will I do if those beast showed up again."

A beat.

"That, is a serious problem. Hm..." Alain said.

"I think you guys should calm down and do something else for now. What happened today is a lot to take in so let it all sink in and by that time have some fun. I am sure Ash is safe now because if he wasn't they wouldn't have left. Besides I am sure they would be back if anything happened." Professor Burnet reassured everyone.

After a moment or so everyone hesitantly nodded.

Then Bonnie turned towards the 2 Legendries and the kalos starter.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

They shook their heads.

"So looks like it's good bye for now?" Ash said.

They nodded and waved. Everyone waved back and just before Bonnie was going to cut the phone a voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

Soon her father came infront of the screen.

"Would you give the phone to Clemont? I want to talk to him."

"Okay. Here you go." She said while handling the phone to her brother.

"Yes. What is it dad?"

"I want you to be back here in the gym by tomorrow."

"What? But why? I just came here!"

"I know. I don't like it either. But this is important. The pokemon league will be inspecting all the league related facilities before the pokemon masters tournament. So you have to be here for that. I just received the message. I am sure you got one too. They will be here a day after tomorrow. I will make sure that the gym is at it's tip-top shape. All you have to do is to be here by tomorrow."

Clemont sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped then. I will be there by tomorrow. Bye dad."

"take care of yourself and your sister. Bye son." And with that said the phone hung up.

"Sorry Ash. Looks like I will have to go."

"It's fine Clemont. I understand. Don't worry."

"Bonnie I think you should go and pack your stuff. We will be leaving by this evening."

"Nope! I am not gonna go with you. The gym leader is needed for the inspection. Not his sister. I am not needed there. I will stay here with Ash and everyone else."

"But Bonnie-"

"No! No no no no no no no! I am staying here and that's it!"

She ran and holded Ash's hand.

"If you are my big brother then so is he! I know he will keep me safe if that's what you are worried about. Besides after that I don't even know when I will see him again and as for you? You will see him in the pokemon master's tournament. So I wanna stay here for some more time!"

Clemont started to protest but Delia stopped him.

"It's fine Clemont. Let her stay. I will make sure that she is fine."

Clemont sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Yaay!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Just make sure you behave and don't do anything ambarassing like you usually do."

"Don't worry. You won't be around so I doubt I will do it."

Ash and Serena chuckled. Clemont turned red.

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Serena chuckled.

"Hey Ash! I will have to go too! I need to be at the gym so I will have to go." Korrina said.

"Same here Ash. All the three brothers are needed to be present." Cilan said.

"I will have to go too. Remember I am the Oplecuid city's gym leader now?" Iris told him.

"I will be going to Cerulean too. I will leave today to make sure that the gym is in it's top shape for the inspection. Those sisters of mine can't do anything without me. Sorry."

"I will be going to Pewter too. Gotta take care of things in the gym there."

"That's fine everyone. Don't worry. Besides we will be seeing each other in a week anyway.

But I don't get one thing why you Brock? I mean wasn't Forrest taking care of the gym?"

"Oh you see! Mom and Dad are not home and Forrest is not well so I will be taking care of the gym for the meantime."

"Oh"

"I will be leaving too Ash." Serena said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Don't worry. It's only for a day or two. There is this contest in Cerulean city and I want to enter. If I won, I will get all the five ribbons for the Kanto Grand festival. And since Misty is going I thought I will go with her. If that's fine with you." She said the last part to Misty.

"It's always good to have company."

"Oh! In that case, best of luck."

"Thanks."

"We will be leaving as well." Alain sais while pointing towards the Kalos crew.

"Okay?"

"Since all the facilities run by the pokemon League is being inspected, professor Sycamore wanted us to help him in the lab."

"Oh! Alright so then."

"We will be leaving too" Bianca said while pointing towards Touka and Toya.

"Professor Junipher called. Said she wanted help in the lab."

"We will also leave Ketchum. Will do some training in Sinnoh for the tournament." Paul said while pointing towards Barry Trip and Ritchie.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you? I want to go to Sinnoh too. Mom wanted me to do some last minute training with her." Verity asked.

"Join the party." Barry said.

"Thanks!"

"Can I come too? Candice wanted help in the gym back in snow point so I was planning to go." Zoey asked.

"Welcome aboard." Ritchie replied.

"We will go to Jhoto too. Professor Elm wanted help in the lab." Lyra said while pointing towards Sorrel.

"I will be going to Kalos as well. Mom called. She wanted help with something so I will have to go." Miette said.

"I will be leaving too. This time around my whole family is at one place. It won't be good if I wasn't there." Casey said.

"Its been some time since I met my family so I will be going to Pewter as well. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along. Would you Brock?" Solitad said.

"Ofcourse not." He replied.

"Oh well. I guess it can't be helped then. Looks like we will see each other in a week then." Ash replied.

He then looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You okay Ash?" Mallow asked.

Ash looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I am fine. It's just….. you guys came yesterday and we didn't even had fun and now you all are leaving without any nice memories….. its kinda sad. I feel like I wasted your time. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. We all had fun. Besides with this get-together I got to meet so many people. Meeting them all was certainly worth my time. I am sure everyone feels the same." Casey reassured.

Everyone agreed.

Leaf clasped her hands and exclaimed. "I know! All of you will be leaving by this evening right!? So let's make the most of this time. After you guys are all packed up lets go to the beach. It will be fun! What do you say!?"

The others happily agreed and went to pack up their things. While those who weren't leaving went to pick up snacks and things for the beach save for a few.

Ash stood there deep in thought.

Bonnie noticed this and shook him a little. When he turned to look at her she asked. " What's wrong Ash?"

"It's just…. Tell me Bonnie, did you felt like squishy and Greninja were hiding something?"

"Hmm…. Now that you mention it, I do think that they weren't telling us something."

Ash nodded. "But what could it be?..." He wondered aloud.

* * *

"You look deep in thought Gary, what's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"It's…. No it's nothing. Must be my imagination."

Leaf looked at him oddly.

"Anyway… in how many leagues have you competed in?"

"Two."

"What! Why?"

"I am not a trainer anymore Leaf. I am a researcher now."

A beat.

"Looks like we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

In the central prison of Kalos the siren rang indicating the escape of a prisoner.

The police started running hither and thither.

A women dressed in white on her bike came to a hault infront of the main gates of the prison.

She called out to a police man who was running by.

"What happened here?"

"Champion! It's er…. A prisoner escaped."

"Who?"

"Lysandre"

Diantha quickly took off her sun glasses revealing blue eyes wide in rage and shock with a slight terror in it.

"Shitty Taurus!"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Well everyone….. what do you think about this chapter? I hope you like it! Please review about what you think!

And again. I am extremely sorry for the mistakes if there were any!

Oh! And I am open to ideas so if anyone of you have anything in mind, feel free to tell me!

_Please R & R!_


	6. 6: The aftermath and arrival

Chapter 6: The aftermath of the attack and arrival of a friend

**Disclaimer- **_**I do not own pokemon or any of its characters (**_I wish I did though. That way the pokemon adventures would have turned into an anime._**) but I do own the Oc's of this story.**_

_ENJOY!_

"Pi pikapi pikachu?"

"It's just…. I was thinking about the night before yesterday… Ahh well…. anyways I don't think We'll get any where by just thinking about it let's forget it for the meantime. I'll ask about it later if we run into them again." Ash told his starter as they stood in the ranch, a few feet away from the Lab doors.

"Pi….."

"Don't worry…. I am sure everything will be fine and it's safe for the meantime atleast or they wouldn't have left."

"Hey Ash!" Leaf called out to him before Pikachu could say anything.

Ash turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Leaf and Gary coming towards him.

"Let's go to your place and get some stuff for the beach."

"Ok. But don't you think that you are forgetting something?"

"I am? Hm….. I don't think so."

"How long has it been since you have been in Pallet?"

"A day. Why ask?"

"And you don't feel like someone should know about this?"

"I don't think so…. Oh! Oh mom…"

"What?" Gary asked.

"You see, Leafy-girl here haven't yet told either uncle Silver nor aunt Blue that she is in Pallet. You get the point Oak tree?" Ash grinned.

"Oh! Yup! I know what that means! I think I should go and check if there are some snacks left. We can't miss this opportunity, can we?"

"Nope! Since who knows how often-"

"OUCH!" Ash and Gary cried out in unison as Leaf's fist made contact with their head.

"Did you forgot that I am right here boys?" she asked them with a look that made the back of their heads to stand up.

"We were joking around Leaf! We didn't mean it! Promise! We are sorry!" They said together while raising their hand near their face in defence.

She glared at them and then looked away.

"Whatever!"

She then held the two by the back of their collars and dragged them towards the Lab.

"What the-"

"You two are coming with me to the Ketchum's. I am not going through it alone."

"Why not call here?" Ash asked.

"Because all the phone are being used. May and Max are talking with their parent, Korrina is talking to her grandfather, Barry is talking to his father and Dawn is talking to her mother."

"There is one more inside the Lab though. In gramps personal research room." Gary told.

"Misty and Tracey are talking to Misty's sister."

"Oh ok. But we are coming alright? So stop dragging us!"

She stopped and released her hold from their collars causing them to fall down.

"Sorry boys! Just wanted to bring some old memories back!" she said and playfully stuck out het tongue.

She turned around and ran towards the exit of the lab but not before saying,

"C'mon boys! The last to reach the house will be a squirtel!"

Ash and Gary mumbled something and ran after her and soon went out of sight along with Pikachu.

-:-

(Pokemon speech on)

"What's wrong with being a squirtel!?" Squirtel said in annoyance after hearing Leaf's words.

"That was just a phrase Squirtel. Don't take it to your heart." Bulbasaur reassured

"Hmph! Whatever!"

"Don't get all that grumpy Squirtel. It doesn't suite you." Heracross said as he made his way towards them.

Squirtel sighed.

But before he could reply he heard Bulbasaur whelp in surprise and looked up to see Bulbasaur trying to get Heracross off of his back and away from the flower on it.

He rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here like this! Give me a hand!" Bulbasaur called out.

"Look pal, what happened an hour ago has taken a toll on my mind. I am really stressed so help yourself k? Maybe some other time."

And with that he walked off.

"Well you are right about the stress part atleast.." he mumbled to himself and then remembered that Heracross is trying to suck him, so he went to work- to get Heracross off of his back.

"Someone! Help!"

"Hey Heracross! I got some honey for ya!" Totodile called out to him from the doors of the lab.

Hearing this, said pokemon looked up and saw him coming towards them with a bottle of honey in hand.

He quickly flew off towards him and took the bottle from him then did what he is best at- eat the honey.

Bulbasaur sighed in relief.

"Thanks Totodile. You saved my life."

"Don't sweat it."

Bulbasaur nodded and then realized something so he asked.

"Hey! How come you are not jumping and all?"

"Imma stressed. With how that thing attacked Ash…. I don't feel good about all this."

"None of us do." Sceptile said as he joined in in the conversation.

"Yeah. And besides look at their bravery. I mean did that thing really thought that he would just hurt our trainer and get away with that? The nerve of them!" Swellow said in anger from a nearby tree.

"You know, not even in my worst dream did I ever thought that someone would want to kill Ash." Emboar said as he made his way towards them.

Everyone agreed.

"But you know what the sad part is?" Snivy said as she made her way towards them. "We couldn't stop Him? Her? Or whatever the gender is, from hurting Ash. I mean, think about it. If Mew and Mewtwo wouldn't have showed up, he could have been seriously injured. And we would not have been able to do anything."

The others looked down sadly.

Just before anyone could say anything else Gible came and asked.

"Hey you guys! Have anyone of you seen Charizard?"

"No. I haven't seen him since Mewtwo and Mew left." Bulbasaur replied.

The others agreed.

"I think I know where he might be." Infernape said as he joined in.

"I saw him fly towards Viridian forest right after the Legendries left."

"But why would he go there?" Hawloocha asked who had tagged along Infernape.

"I think I know why." Bayleaf said from under a nearby tree.

"So why did he left?" Lycanroc asked from beside her.

"Because he was frustrated. Must have gone their to break a tree or two or something to get rid of his anger. Wouldn't you agree Bulbasaur?"

The said kanto starter nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Rowlet asked.

"Because he is angry at himself." Bulbasaur replied. "Ash was riding his back when he got hurt. He probably feels guilty over it and is blaming himself."

"But Ash would never blame him for something like that." Lycanroc replied.

"True. And he knows that. But that is just how Charizard is. Blames himself of everything." Buizel said from a nearby pond.

"Yeah. Do you remember how he acted when we learned about the Kalos crisis from Pikachu and other Kalos pokemon? He went berserk after hearing that Ash was kidnapped and he didn't even knew it." Gible said.

"Yeah. He was ready to destroy the whole Viridian forest. If it wasn't for Pikachu stopping him, he probably would have." Swellow replied.

"Does Ash know about this?" Rowlet asked.

"Nope." Snivy replied.

"Why? Should not Ash know this?"

"Yeah he should but Charizard warned us not to. If we did, we would face death. And I don't doubt those words. He can be a monster when he wants to." Sceptile said.

"He sounds strong." Inceneroar said as he walked towards them along with Melmetal.

"You have no Idea. He and Pikachu are the strongest pokemon among us all. Monstrously powerful." Totodile said.

"Is that even the right word?" Rowlet asked.

"For Pikachu? No. Atleast not that much. For Charizard? It's perfect." He replied.

"But why doesn't he want Ash to know this?" Melmetal asked.

"Because he is too shy to tell Ash that he cares about him a lot. Even though Ash already know about this." Bayleaf said with a smile.

The other agreed and their were few chuckles as well.

"Oh well anyways….Don't you think someone should go and talk to him?" Inceneroar asked.

"Yeah someone should but right about now? No. Because if someone other then Ash went to him then he or she is probably asking for a death wish. Besides he won't do some serious damage to the forest right now because Ash is around so we should wait till his temper go down." Infernape said.

"Probably for the best." Buizel said.

"Yeah. For the best." The others agreed.

Then Sceptile and Infernape started to walk away from them.

"Where are you two going?" Bulbasaur asked.

"To train. Now we know that their will be an attack like this in the coming future so we want to be prepared. The next time those beast will come, we will be ready. I won't let them hurt Ash again." Infernape replied.

Sceptile agreed.

"The others are training too." Sceptile said and walked off with Infernape.

When the pokemon looked around they noticed that other than them everyone was training seriously.

Inceneroar turned around towards Lycanroc and asked.

"Hey! Wanna train?"

"Gladly." He replied while standing up and the 2 pokemon disappeared somewhere in the ranch.

Then one by one everyone left to train leaving Bulbasaur alone.

"Wow! Am I dreaming? Cuz' these normally insane pokemon of Ash are being serious and sane for once." He said to himself and chuckled.

"Physically or not. We all are mentally stressed for sure." He smiled sadly.

As he started to walk off towards the lab to get himself some water Squirtel called out.

"Hey Bulbasaur!"

He turned around and saw him coming towards himself.

"I was thinking if you want to train with me or not."

Bulbasaur blinked.

"Alright spit up! What's bothering you?"

Squirtel laughed nervously.

"You sure can read me like a book."

"You are easy to read."

"Not at time like these."

"Fair enough. So what's up?"

"I heard you talking about the whole thing that happened and well Charizard…"

"What about Charizard?"

"You see... he is smashing the trees for more than one reason. One which you guys already talked about and the other because of Pikachu."

"Pikachu?"

"Don't tell me You didn't noticed."

"Noticed what? I didn't spend much time with him since he came. I was busy with making the new members of our team adjust to the surroundings."

Squirtel sighed.

"He has been acting weird since he came."

"Weird? How?"

"Didn't you find it odd that when Ash came, Pikachu was sleeping? Usually he is excited to see us all again."

"That is because he was tired. He had a couple of battles on the way. Atleast that is what he said."

"Exactly! But the question is what kind of battles?"

Bulbasaur stayed silent.

"Look Bulbasaur me, you, Charizard and Pikachu are the only of the original six pokemon around here right about now and we know Pikachu like the back of our hand. Don't we? You were busy so you didn't noticed but me and Charizard did. He is hiding something."

"How do you know that?"

"After he woke up from his 'nap', he spend most of his time with Ash and the other humans but usually he would spend the whole day with us which he did not. And last night, he just kept talking. As if he was trying to keep his thoughts away from something. It was so unlike him.

And not to mention that he wasn't carefree at all like he should have been. He was on his guard and their was this seriousness in his eyes that is usually there during league battles or in life-death situations. He was trying to hide it and he did from others but he can't hide it from us.

And he should have been spending his time here in the ranch with all of us instead of with Ash right about now.

And then there is the time before the attack a few hours ago. He was the first one who sensed it and knew that what is coming is bad but we didn't knew that it was bad until it came closer and sensed the dark aura. He knew when it was still far away as if he knew what was coming.

And Charizard noticed this too."

"Hmm….. it makes sense…. Wait! Are you trying to say that Pikachu has battled it before?"

"Yes."

-:-

"I win!" Leaf yelled as soon as she touched the main door of the Ketchum's residence. She turned around and saw Gary walk up to her panting followed by Ash.

"Jeez! You boys got tired so easily. Now I am doubting all those things your friends told me Ash."

"Whatever. Let's just go inside." He said in between breaths and walked in.

"He is being too polite and is thirsty to say this so I will say it for him- You had a head start so you won. Next time it won't end in the same way." With that said ( in between breaths) he went inside.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And then she went in too.

As soon as she went inside the house she stopped and looked around.

'Nothing has changed inside this house.' She thought to herself.

She smiled at herself after remembering all the times she has played inside this house.

Then she moved and went inside the drawing-room. She looked around at all the pics and trophies of Ash and his accomplishments.

She walked around the room and stopped infront of a wall where all of his league certificates were kept along with the battle frontier.

"Top 16 in Indigo conference (Kanto), top 16 in Silver conference (Jhoto), top 8 in Ever grand conference (Hoenn), top 4 in Lily of the valley conference (Sinnoh), top 8 in Vertress Conference (Unova), Runner-up in Lumiose conference (Kalos), winner of the Manalo conference (Alola), winner of the Orange league (Orange Archipelago), winner of the Battle Frontier (Kanto)…. Wow!" She read out his accomplishments in amazement.

"Amazing. Isn't it?"

She quickly turned around and saw Delia standing infront of her with a smile on her face.

She smiled back and then turned back towards the certificates displayed on the wall.

"Yeah."

Then she turned back and looked around at the pics from Ash's various travels.

"Looks like a lot have changed since the last time I was here, huh?" she said and went to stand infront of the television and picked up the photo frame atop it, in which was the pic of Ash and all his pokemon together. "I remember there used to be another pic here. A 'family' or rather two."

Delia smiled sadly.

"It used to hurt whenever I looked at them so I kept them inside. But other than that nothing has changed. The house is the same only there are no pictures there used to be and are replaced by all of Ash's adventures. And not to mention, Ash is also the same."

Leaf smiled.

'I wonder about the last part though.' She thought to herself.

"You know I missed this place a lot but more than that your food."

"You didn't missed Ash's table manners though. Did you?"

The two females started laughing.

"Maybe or maybe not. That is for you to find out." She told her playfully.

"Leaf! We were looking for you all around the house!" Gary's voice called out and interrupted whatever Delia was about to say.

The two females turned around and saw Ash and Gary coming towards them.

"C'mon! You were going to call your mom. Weren't you? So what are you waiting for? Let's go." Gary said.

"Yeah! We can't wait to talk to Aunt Blue after all this time." Ash agreed.

"You were going to talk to Blue? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the telephone!" Delia said and left the room.

The kids chuckled.

"Looks like she is more enthusiastic to talk to her than we are Gary." Ash said while smiling.

"Well ofcourse she would be. Aunt Blue is her best friend. She have known her longer than anyone of us." Gary said as he made his way towards Delia in the other room followed by Ash.

"Yeah."

After the 2 left the room in seconds, Leaf sighed.

"It's official now. They want me dead." And with that she went after them.

-:-

In the viridian forest, all the pokemon have been running here and there for the past 1 hour for their lives ever since an angry Charizard showed up.

The said pokemon is currently busy punching and burning the 10th tree of the forest ever since he came.

As he destroyed the trees all the pokemon around ran away from him other than one pokemon. A pidgeot.

This pokemon is currently sitting on the branch of a tree not too far away from the angry Charizard and watched him as he destroyed the trees one by one.

After the Charizard was done with smashing the tree he went for the next one nearby when the bird pokemon spoke up.

"Tenth."

Charizard turned towards the pokemon in rage and shouted.

"What!?"

"Tenth. That was the tenth tree you destroyed in the last one hour."

"So what!? Are you gonna stop me?"

"Nah! That would only mean suicide and I don't wish to die."

"So get the fuck outta here!"

The bird pokemon sighed

"Look Charizard, I know you. You won't do this untill you are frustrated and that usually happens when you are not able to help Ash. So I am here for one reason and that is to talk and know what happened. I think it will make you feel better too."

Charizard narrowed his eyes on the pokemon.

"Who are you?"

"Oh seriously! For the love of Arceus! Get rid of that temper of yours and think! Did you really forgot _me_!?"

Charizard looked at her for a minute and then the bell in his head rang.

"Pidgeot? The one who was Ash's second ever caught pokemon? Is that really you?"

"Ofcourse it's me! Did you thought I died or something?"

Charizard started to laugh.

"You haven't changed at all. Have you?" he said.

Pidgeot smiled.

"Neither have you."

"So Charizard, tell me what happened?"

"Well it happened today…"

-:-

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Hello." The face of Kanto's third dex holder's showed up at the Ketchum's phone after the phone was picked.

"Hey mom." Leaf greeted.

"Leaf Hazel! You finally decided to call me, didn't you!?"

"Yeah…." She laughed nervously.

"Don't you 'yeah' me! I heard what you did!"

"I did?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with me. You wasted two S. S. Anne ticket. Didn't you?"

"Oh! Yeah…. Sorry about that. But how did you know?"

"I heard from a friend of mine in Cinnabar island when I visited it."

"Oh- wait! What do you mean 'when I visited Cinnabar'. Where are you now?"

"Viridian city." Blue said as she stuck out her tongue and blushed in embarrassment.

"Viridian!? And you never told me you were coming!"

"Excuse me! But it was you who didn't care to call your mother for a week to let her know what you have been up to! So you don't have any right to blame me!"

"Right! I forgot. Sorry…."

"Hmph! Where are you now any way?" She asked while drinking water from her water bottle.

"I came here yesterday. It's Pallet."

Blue spit out the water she was drinking.

After a few coughing she asked. "What!?"

"Yeah. I am in Pallet. And I got my last badge too! See!" She said after taking out her badge case from her pocket.

Blue stared at her daughter after looking at her badge and asked.

"From where are you calling exactly?"

"The-"

She was cut off when three people started laughing from beside her. Blue couldn't see them though.

Then suddenly three familiar faces came into her sight of view completely blocking her daughter's face.

"From here Blue." Delia said with a smile. "Long time no see?"

"Oh aunt Blue! The look on your face!" Gary said as he tried to subside his laughter.

"Yeah! It's not daily when there is that look on your face. It's hilarious!" Ash agreed while chuckling.

"Oh! Whatever! You kids haven't changed at all!"

"Yup! Isn't that great!" the 3 kids said together.

"Oh yes! Very great! The Pallet Trio forever! Yay!" she said Sarcastically.

"Yea-hey!"

The two women started laughing. The kids grumbled.

"How have you been Delia?"

"I am doing great! What about you miss evolver?"

Blue chuckled.

"I am fine too. And how are you 2 doing Ash and Gary? You are not being bad boys. Are you?"

"We are as good as we can be!"

"Yeah. I can see that. And you're action a few seconds ago said it all." Blue chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"pi pikachu!" pikachu yelled after coming infront of the screen.

"Oh! That is such a cute Pikachu! Who's it?" Blue asked.

"He is my partner." Ash replied as he rubbed Pikachu's head gently.

"Well hello there Pikachu! It's nice to meet you. I hope you are taking good care of Ash. He can be really stupid when he wants to."

"Pikapi pikachu pik ka chu chukka!" Pikachu said while doing actions with his hands to make them understand what he was saying.

" 'Ofcourse I know he is stupid! I had to bear with him for the past six years!' Is that what you are saying?" she asked him.

Pikachu nodded.

"Hey!" Ash shouted at him.

Pikachu ignored it.

Blue laughed.

"I like the way you are Pikachu. That boy really needs someone like you to look after him. Wouldn't you agree Leaf?"

"Yea- wait! Why are you asking me!?" she said as a slight blush formed on her face.

"Oh you very well know why." Blue said with a sly smile.

"No! I have no idea what you are talking about!" She told her as her blush deepened a little.

"Whatever you say Leaf. Whatever you say. Anyway, don't you think that this Pikachu is cute? Just like trainer like pokemon. Right sweetie?"

"Yeah. Like trainer like poke- MOM!" she said as her blush deepened even further.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Oh! For the love of Arceus! Just say it already Leaf. Everyone know about it."

"Know about what?" Ash asked.

"Other than the boy who is mostly always the centre of attention ofcourse!" Gary continued while patting Ash on the shoulder.

"Hey! You….. wait! Did you mean me?" Ash asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"See?" Gary said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted at him.

"Shut your big mouth Gare-Bear!" Leaf shouted as well.

"Don't be that harsh on him Leaf. He is just saying the truth." Blue told her.

"MOM!"

"C'mon now you guys. Don't tease her like that. Give it a rest." Delia said.

"Yeah. Ofcourse you would say that Delia. Afterall, you have gone through the same thing for the good few years of your life. Haven't you?"

"Oh c'mon Blue! Shut it. You promised you won't talk about it. Remember?"

"Oh fine fine! Whatever. I won't talk about it anymore happy?"

Leaf sighed in relief.

"Thanks aunt Delia."

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah. Afterall Delia knows your pai-"

"BLUE!"

"Ok fine! Sorry! Geez!"

Leaf chuckled

"Anyway, What exactly are you doing in Viridian?" Leaf asked.

"I was on my way to Pallet."

"That is awesome!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yup! That means you will be here by this afternoon! I can't wait to meet you in person!" Ash said excitedly.

"pi pikachuka!"

Blue chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet you all either."

"Hey Mom. Is Dad coming too?"

"No he had some work to do so couldn't come."

"Oh…" the 2 boys slumped down in sadness.

"It would have been good if uncle Silver could come too." Ash said.

"Yeah." Gary agreed.

"Oh that's not a new story. Ever since we left Pallet, Dad haven't been staying around at all! Nowadays I get to see him only once in six months and that over calls. And he is usually never home whenever I return home!" leaf complained.

"Leaf, you know your father loves you. He is just too busy to stay around for too long." Blue told her.

Leaf sighed.

"I know. I just wish he could spend some more time with us."

Before Blue or anyone else could say anything an alarm clock went off.

Everyone looked around and noticed Leaf fumbling through her pockets. She soon took out her pokedex and hit the stop button.

"I didn't knew there is an alarm clock system in the pokedex." Gary said.

"There isn't dummy. It's a reminder."

"Okay…. But why did you set up a reminder?"

"To remind us that we should be going to the Oak's Lab right about now because we have to go with the others to the beach like we promised a few hours ago. Remember?"

The 2 kids stared at her in surprise.

"What!? Why are you surprised?"

"Yeah. Why are we surprised?" Gary asked.

"Because we forgot about her habit of keeping herself reminded of the stuff she has to do." Ash replied after snapping out of the daze.

"Hmph! Whatever boys! It's helpful! Try it and you will know."

"No thanks. We are happy just the way we are."

Leaf shrugged.

"Suite yourself. Anyway let's get going. We can't keep them waiting. Bye Mom! Bye aunt Delia!" she waved to the 2 elders and started walking off.

"We'll see you this afternoon aunt Blue. Bye both of you!" Ash said, grabbed the bag which had his swim wear and other things for the beach and left with pikachu following behind.

"Pikachu!"

"Yup Bye!"

With that said the kids left the room.

After a minute of silence between the two women Blue spoke up.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah. I heard the door close. Doesn't seem like they are eavesdropping."

"Good. Now that that's confirmed, I wanted to talk to you Delia."

"Funny. I have things to say too."

"Hmm….. interesting." She said with a smirk.

"Let's start from yours." Blue said.

"Gladly."

-:-

"So that is what happened huh." Pidgeot thought out loud as she sat beside Charizard.

"You are angry at Pikachu because he didn't told you about the danger even though he knew about it? In that case your anger makes sense. If he would have told us, you guys would have stayed alert and prepared and then Ash wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Exactly!" Charizard agreed.

"But you know what? You are wrong at what you are doing."

"Pardon?"

"I mean, c'mon! It's pikachu you are angry at, right? So why are hurting the trees? They can't even move! Go take out your temper on the one who made you angry. Take him aside and away from Ash and then give him the lesson of his life. Ask him why he did what he did."

"….. Y'know? That actually makes sense."

Pidgeot snorted.

"Me and Bulbasaur are the only ones of the six of us who are sensible."

Charizard chuckled.

"Fair enough."

"Alright so then! Go and 'talk' to that pokemon."

"Yeah. But are you not coming? I am sure Ash will be more than happy to meet you."

"I will. But after taking care of some stuff. Now fly off!"

"Alright so then! See ya!"

With that said Charizard flew off.

-:-

"Sorry guys we took so long." Ash said after they reached the ranch and near the group who was waiting for them.

"Yeah. You are one minute late." Dawn said.

"1 minute?" Gary said and then both he and Ash turned towards Leaf.

"Weren't we supposed to be late? According to you?" Ash asked.

"Nope! I had put the reminder 10 minutes early than when we were supposed to meet."

"So you made us run here all the way from there for no reason?" Ash asked in slight anger.

"Don't be an ediot Ashlyn. We did got one minute late. Didn't we?"

"But still…"

"Alright guys! Let's get moving!" Leaf exclaimed and started to walk towards the back of the ranch.

"Uh.. Leaf? Shouldn't we go from the front gates?" Tracey asked.

She turned around and replied with a smile.

"Yup! We should. But I know a short cut!"

"Lea?" Gary asked.

"They are all Ashy-Boy's friends so it's alright!"

"If you put it that way then I guess I don't mind."

"Great! Let's get going!" She turned around and started to walk as others followed.

"I've been living here for six years now and I never knew about this short cut. How come?" Tracey asked.

"No one know about it other than the Pallet trio. We found it on accident." Gary replied.

"Make sure you guys don't tell about it to anyone else. No one knows about it other than us and 2 other." Ash said.

"And those 2 might be?" Brock asked.

"It's a friend of mine from when we were kids. Our parents are close friends."

"Oh! And what about the other?" May asked.

"Well… it's-" But Ash was cut off when the flapping of huge wings was heard.

Everyone looked up and saw Charizard coming towards them.

"Charizard?" Ash asked out loud.

As Charizard started descending and landed next to Ash, a sweat trickled down Pikachu's face.

"Oh hey buddy! What's up?"

Charizard roared in greeting and looked at Pikachu.

"You wanna talk to Pikachu?" Ash asked.

He nodded.

"Oh well then Pikachu….?" He said when he saw Pikachu shake his head.

But before he could say anything, Charizard held him in his hands and flew off.

Everyone stared.

"Uh… Ash? What just happened?" Leaf asked.

"I…. Have no idea."

'Those pokemon of mine…..' he thought to himself and sighed.

"Anyway guys, let's get going!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Leaf shouted and ran off after him followed by everyone else as their laughter filled the air.

-:-

"Bulbasaur, how long has it been since Ash and others left?" Squirtel asked.

"9 minutes."

"What are you two talking about?" Lycanroc asked.

"And where did Charizard and Pikachu go?" Cyndaquill asked.

"Well they-"

"Don't tell them Bulbasaur. They will know just in a few seconds." Squirtel said.

"Really? When exactly?" Cyndaquill asked.

Squirtel and Bulbasaur grinned.

"Right about…." Squirtel looked at the clock hung at the lab's outdoor wall "…now."

BOOM!

All the pokemon looked at the sound of the voice and saw huge clouds of dust in the air. They could spot some fire attacks and electric attacks from between the clouds of dust.

"What is that!? It's sensation is so monstrously strong!" Rowlet asked with a tint of fear

"You guys wanted to know where Charizard and Pikachu is? That's your answer." Bulbasaur replied calmly with a grin.

"What the heck are they doing!?" Melmetal asked.

"The fight of the century." Squirtel said with a smirk.

"Can someone bring some popcorns? I want to take every single pleasure from this fight as I can.

And don't even dare to try to stop them or I will personally kill you. That electric mouse deserves this special treatment." Squirtel said.

"I am glad Ash is not here." He continued and went towards the raging battle.

-:-

As the group made their way towards the beach, Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ash?" Serena asked.

He looked up at the sky and frowned.

"I don't know. I suddenly feel like I should be with my pokemon right now. Wonder why?"

"Not even an hour away and you are already missing them Ashy-Boy." Gary commented with a shake of his head.

Ash chuckled. "Hehe. Guess so."

And then he started walking again along with the others.

'I hope you are Ok Pikachu. Charizard didn't looked happy. Wonder why?' He thought to himself as he walked with the others.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Leaf shout in excitement.

"We are here! We are here! Look! There is the exit!" she pointed out while jumping like a kid and then ran off, followed by others.

As soon as Ash exited the forest and stepped on the sandy soil of the Pallet beach: the beach where he hasn't came ever since he started his journey, he took a deep breath of the familiar fresh air.

He looked around the beach and noticed that some were busy in changing into their swim wears and some were setting up the beach equipment.

He made his own way towards the side where the boys were changing and took off his clothes leaving only his beach shorts.

After changing he walked around the beach and saw that everyone was either chatting or playing with each other some on the land and some in the water.

"The air here is as fresh as I remember!" Leaf exclaimed as she let the warm summer breeze caress her skin.

Ash looked at her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of the breeze with a smile on her face.

He blushed as his heartbeat became faster.

"You know what is going to happen now, don't you?"

He looked beside him and saw Gary standing there.

He looked at him in confusion for a minute and then realized.

He looked back at Leaf and saw her holding a guitar as she sat at a stone nearby her bag with the sea waves hitting the stones' walls.

"Where did that come from!?" he asked in surprise.

"While you were trying to remember what she usually do at times like these. She grabbed that guitar from my place."

Ash looked back at the guitar and then turned to Gary in surprise.

"Gary! Isn't that-"

"Yup! It is" Gary said with a smile.

Before Ash could say anything the sound of the playing of guitar's filled the air.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Leaf in surprise while she closed her eyes and hummed.

After a few seconds she started to sing.

_I woke up today with a smile on my face  
Sounds like a song I wrote yesterday  
But I feel that way again  
I'm feeling real, real good again  
Like a good umbrella on a rainy day  
Or a road-trip riding on a full tank  
I feel real good again  
I'm feeling the real, real good again_

She opened her eyes looked at everyone with playful eyes as she tapped her foot on the ground.

_And everything will be okay  
'Cause all my blues are gone away  
So I just gotta sing..._

She stood up from the rock she was sitting on and twirled around and walked around without any care in the world.

_The happy so-o-o-o-ong  
Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong  
And when the sun is go-o-o-o-one  
I'm still happy 'til the brand new dawn  
My so-o-o-o-ong_

She walked up to everyone as she sang

_Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong  
And maybe I will see the rain  
But happiness is here today  
So won't you help me sing?  
The happy song  
Do do, do do, do do do do  
Do do, do do do_

She turned around and looked at the sun as she walked around carelessly.

_I can see the sun, and it's shining so bright, haha  
So bright, I gotta say that twice  
I said "I can see the sun, and it's shining bright"  
I can see the sun and it's shining bright_

She turned her head towards them with a smile on her face.

_And everything will be okay  
'Cause all my blues are gone away  
So I just gotta sing..._

_The happy so-o-o-o-ong  
Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong_

She turned back and ran towards the water.

_And when the sun is go-o-o-o-one  
I'm still happy 'til the brand new dawn  
My so-o-o-o-ong  
Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong  
And maybe I will see the rain  
But happiness is here today  
So won't you help me sing?  
The happy song_

She went a little deep in the water and splashed it.

_So everybody clap your hands  
And everybody do your dance  
Though we can't see ahead  
Joy comes in the mo-o-o-o-urns  
So clap your ha-a-ands  
And do your dance  
And sometimes we mourn  
But I found jo-o-o-o-oy  
In a happy song_

She turned back towards them and started walking.

_This is my happy so-o-o-o-ong  
Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong  
And when the sun is go-o-o-o-one  
I'm still happy 'til the brand new dawn  
My so-o-o-o-ong  
Singing all day lo-o-o-o-ong  
And maybe I will see the rain  
But happiness is here today  
So won't you help me sing?  
The happy song  
Do do, do do, do do do do  
Do do, do do do_

She stopped infront of Ash and Gary and after playing the last of the tunes she told Ash.

"Now it's your turn!" and with that handed him the Guitar.

"Go on! Sing it out loud!" she exclaimed happily.

"M-me!?" he asked in surprise.

"Why me? Gary can do it!"

"Yeah Leaf. Why are you asking him? He don't know how to sing." Lana said.

"Wait! We have never heard Ash sing before though. Have we?" Max said.

Everyone shook their head.

"Hold on! What do you mean you have never heard Ash sing before?" Leaf asked them. "He is an amazing singer!"

Everyone looked at Ash in shock.

Leaf turned towards Ash and asked.

"You didn't sang?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously and said "Well…. Among all the adventures and everything, I never got time. I was too busy doing different things. Hehe..."

"Well no worries! You can sing now!" Dawn said happily.

"Yup! We really wanna hear you sing Ash!" May said.

"If Leaf's singing is that good than I wanna know how yours is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Whoa! Wait up guys! I will sing! I promise I will but only after Gary will."

"Hey! Why are you dragging me into this!?"

"Because you haven't sang as long as I haven't Oak and you very well know what I mean! I am not doing this alone!"

Gary stayed silent.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Oh.. uh well…." And he trailed off.

Leaf quietly observed Ash and Gary.

'So they haven't sang since the fight Huh?' she concluded and told herself.

Before she could say anything Gary took the Guitar from Ash's hand.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Fine. I will sing but then, you will too." He told Ash.

Ash agreed.

Gary took a deep breath and then he began playing the guitar.

_When we were young we were the ones  
The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world  
We smoked cigarettes man no regrets  
Wish I could relive every single word_

Ash and Leaf looked at Gary in shock while he looked at them with caring eyes and smiled

_We've taken different paths  
And travelled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
And when you're in the trenches  
And you're under fire I will cover you_

He looked at Ash and then walked away a few feet away from them.

_If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

He looked up in the sky

_I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er_

He turned around and looked at Ash.

_Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink  
Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
Though we don't share the same blood  
You're my brother and I love you that's the truth_

He smiled at him and then looked at everyone else.

_We're living different lives  
Heaven only knows  
If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes  
5 years, 20 years, come back  
It will always be the same_

He pointed at himself.

_If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_

_I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er_

Ash smiled at him and he smiled back.

_And if we hit on troubled water  
I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
And we'll be carrying each other  
Until we say goodbye on our dying day_

_Because I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er_

He walked around and then towards them and looked at them one by one.

_If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_

He closed his eyes.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

He opened his eyes and looked at Ash. Ash smiled back.

_I've got you brother-er-er-er  
I've got you brother-er-er-er_

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten how to sing Oak-tree." Ash said after Gary finished singing.

"I remember this song by heart."

Leaf snorted.

"And yet there was this incident back then. You know what I mean? Funny. Isn't it"

"What are you guys talking about?" Iris asked before Gary could say anything.

"Nothing important. Anyway! Now It's Ash's turn! Sing!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Wait! Before that! You know what Gary? Your voice is amazing! You should sing more often!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Leaf! Your voice was so beautiful too!" Serena told her.

The others agreed.

They blushed.

"Uhh.. thanks." They thanked.

"So now! Let's hear Ash's singing!" Lillie said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's hear you out! Sing!" Mallow agreed.

"Here Ashy-Boy, take the guitar." Gary handed the instrument.

Everyone waited patiently as Ash walked a little distance away from them looked up in the sky, closed his eyes and soon a smile formed on his face. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around towards them while playing the guitar and soon started to sing.

_In the dark of night  
The stars light up the sky  
We see them flying free  
That's just like you and me_

He looked at every one, one by one.

_Everyone is lonely sometimes (Sometimes)_

He looked at Leaf.

_But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes_

_You are not alone, we are family (Family)_

_Hold me, let's escape all this reality_

He looked at Misty and Brock.

_You are my symphony  
By your side, we are unity_

He looked at Dawn

_You are my energy  
My guiding light, we are unity_

He looked at everyone and then turned around and started to walk towards the sea_._

_(We are, we are) We are unity  
(We are, we are) We are unity_

He stood into the shallow part of the sea and moved his hand slowly inside the water.

_Although the rain might pour  
A thunder starts to roar  
The lightnin' wakes the wave  
But through it, we are brave_

He turned around with his hands still in the water and looked at both Leaf and Gary.

_Everyone is lonely sometimes (Sometimes)  
But I would walk a thousand miles to see your eyes  
You are not alone, we are family (Family)  
Hold me, let's escape all this reality_

Then he one by one looked at all his travelling companions and classmates.

_You are my symphony  
By your side, we are unity (We are unity)  
You are my energy  
My guiding light, we are unity  
(We are, we are) We are unity  
(We are, we are) We are unity  
We are unity_

He walked towards them and looked at everyone

_You are my symphony (We are)  
By your side (We are, we are unity, unity)  
You are my energy (We are)  
My guiding light (We are), unity_

He closed his eyes and let the wind play with his hair.

_We are unity  
We are unity_

Once he finished playing the guitar, he opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

And what he saw surprised him. They had shocked expression on their faces. Even Gary and Leaf.

"Uhh... was it bad?"

Right after he said that Serena collapsed.

"Serena!" Ash shouted in worry and ran towards her.

Everyone hurriedly surrounded her and the girls made sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Is she hurt?" Clemont asked in worry.

Misty shook her head. "No. Just small swelling on the back of her head and that's all. She fell on clear soil and she didn't hit anything else so she is fine."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But why did she collapsed anyway? She was perfectly fine before I started to sing." Ash said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Truth be told Ash, I would have collapsed too If it wasn't for Serena's going unconscious and snapping me out of my daze." Iris said.

"What!? Why?"

"Because of shock." Gary said.

Ash looked at them in confusion.

"Are you sure Ash you haven't sang anything since back then or are you lying?" Leaf asked.

"Why would I lie. I haven't sang anything. Heck! I haven't even wrote any song! Why are you saying that?"

"Because Arceus! Your voice! And your singing! I don't have words. I just don't!" Leaf said.

"None of us do." Cilan agreed.

The others nodded.

"Was I that bad?" he asked.

Misty hit him in the head.

He cried out in pain.

"You were more then fabulous you dummy!"

"I never thought you could sing Ketchum. Let alone like that." Drew told him.

"Agreed." Paul nodded.

"If I didn't believe in miracles before then I do now." Kiawe said.

"Yeah. Miracles do happen. It's confirmed." Sophocles added.

"I heard and saw the unimaginable today." Solitad said.

"You voice Ash. Your voice. It was just, just…" Korrina began but couldn't complete as she tried to find the right words.

"Miraculously fabulous…. Even that is not the right word."

Everyone turned to Serena and saw that she was awake. She had her hand over her chest and a blush was on her face. She looked at Ash and said. "Your voice. It was magical."

Ash blushed and as everyone started praising him one by one, his blush deepened.

"Thanks…" he thanked them.

"But you know what? I have never heard these songs before. Why is that?" Mairin asked.

"Because we wrote these songs together." Gary told them smiling.

"Really? They are amazing!"

"Sing me another song! A group song! Just the three of you! Please!" Max and Casey asked them.

"Uh sure….. what do you two say?" Leaf asked the 2 boys.

"I am fine with it." Gary smiled.

"I am not. What if anyone got collapsed again?" Ash asked.

"We won't! Just sing!" his classmates exclaimed and the other nodded.

"Alright! Alright! Geez! I will do it." He agreed.

"Great!" The girls exclaimed.

"So what are we going to sing?" Gary asked.

"Flashlight." Leaf and Ash said at the same time.

They looked at each other and started to giggle as a blush formed on both of their faces.

Gary sighed in exasperation but smiled either way and said "I was thinking about the same. Let's get started."

Leaf took the Guitar from Ash and then started to play the tunes and soon they started to sing.

{A/N: _Italic- Leaf, _**Bold- Ash**, Underline- Gary, (_**Bold, Italic and Underline- Ash, Leaf and Gary)**_, (_**Bold and Italic- Ash and Leaf)**_, (_Italic and Underline- Leaf and Gary)_, (**Bold and Underline- Ash and Gary)**.}

_When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own_

Leaf looked up into the sky while the 3 of them stood behind each other with their back touching together.

**Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know**

Ash closed his eyes.

_When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

Gary looked towards the sea.

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky

Leaf walked a few steps towards the sea breaking the back to back contact with the 2 boys.

_And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly_

Ash looked at everyone.

**And I sing along,**

Ash and Gary looked at each other and smiled.

**I sing along  
I sing along**

Leaf looks at the two boys with a smile.

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

Gary looked up at the sky.

I look around me, and see a sweet life

Leaf walked around the shore as the water waves hit her toes.

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night_

Ash walked towards Leaf.

**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**

She looked at him.

_Can't lie, it's a sweet _life.

Gary walked up to them and looked at Leaf.

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

They looked towards the sea

'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
_**You're my flashlight (flashlight)**_  
_You're my flashlight._

Gary turned towards the forest

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top

Leaf walked beside him

_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop._

They both turned around and looked at Ash.

_'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

Ash smiled at them.

**I look around me, and see a sweet life**

Leaf walked near him and sat on a big stone nearby then gazed at the sun

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight._

Gary walked up to them as Ash looked at the sun.

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

Gary stood beside Ash.

**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
**_I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
__**I'm stuck in the dark**__**but you're my flashlight**_

Ash slid a hand on Gary's shoulder as he returned the gesture.

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

Leaf looked at them as they gazed towards the horizon and smiled.

_**(**__Light light light_

_**you're my flashlight, light, light)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
**__You're my flash, oh_

She stood up slid her hand over Gary's shoulder and he did the same.

_**I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
_**Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie,**_

_it's a sweet life_

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me**_

_through the night_

**'Cause** _**you're my flashlight**_  
_**'Cause you're my**__** flashlight**_  
_You're my flashlight_

**You're my flashligh**t  
_Light light_  
_**You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah**_

_You're my flashlight_

The three of them stood there and gazed towards the vast sea with smiles on there faces as they remembered the time when they first sang this song in this very place.

They were soon broken out of their thoughts by several clapping of hands.

They turned around and remembered they weren't alone so they quickly left each other's hand as a blush formed on their faces.

"You guys were _Amazing!" _All the girls nearly screamed.

The boys nodded along.

The blush on the three of them deepened but this time due to slightly different reason.

The three Palletion thanked the others.

"Hey! I don't want to be pesky but why does it feel that every time you sing you go into another world. You know what I mean? It's fine if you don't want to answer." Drew asked.

"No it's fine." Leaf replied.

"You see.. these are the songs we wrote. So when we sang it we remembered the time when we wrote it." Ash told them.

He got confused looks as a reply.

Gary chuckled.

"The thing is, every song we have written and sang so far has a story behind it. Like the song I sang was the song Leaf and Ash had written together to cheer me up after my parents death. I made some adjustments to it later. Just like that, many of our other songs has a meaning behind it." Gary told them.

"Exactly. We haven't sang them together in years so when we did it now, we felt like we had turned 4 year old all over again. And as for the part that we weren't here when we sang then that's right because we weren't. We were thinking of the time of when we had first sang this song and why." Leaf continued.

"That's right. Nearly, our every song has a meaning behind it for a certain someone which only the three of us understand. Usually." Ash finished.

"Usually?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah. We are close so if someone else is close to us then he/she can probably decipher the meaning behind the song. It all depends to how close you are to someone." Ash answered.

"That is…. I don't know what to say." Max said.

The others agreed.

Leaf chuckled.

"I think I do." Ash told him and walked away a few feet away from them and towards the beach ball lying nearby. He picked it up, turned towards them and rolled the ball in his finger. "Let's play."

He threw the ball towards Max which he caught with a grin on his face.

"Alright!"

And so the game began.

-:-

Delia was busy preparing lunch for the day when she heard the door bell.

She stopped cooking the food, and went to open the door wondering who might be there.

When she opened the door she was greeted by four familiar faces.

"Oh! Hey you guys. What are you doing right now, here?"

"You see Delia, since the kids won't be back till sunset, we thought that why don't we have lunch together." Lusamine told her.

"Then you all are just in time! I was in the middle of making lunch. Come in."

"In that case let us help too." Professor Burnet asked.

"Oh no. You are the guest here. Don't bother yourself."

"It's not a bother Delia. Let's go to the kitchen." Lusamine said as they made there way towards the kitchen but stopped when the door bell rang again.

Delia quickly looked at the wall clock and soon her face brightened up while the others wondered who might be behind the door.

Delia quickly ran and opened the door.

"Blue!" She exclaimed and quickly took her long time friend in a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you too Delia!" Blue said as she returned the hug.

"Blue?" professor Oak asked.

The two women broke the hug and turned towards the shocked professor.

"It's good to see you too old man." Blue said with a cheeky smile.

But the professor's shocked expression didn't change.

She rolled her eyes. Delia laughed.

"Did you really thought that I would let Leaf have all the fun dear professor?" she asked.

Professor Oak blinked. And then started to laugh.

"I am glad, you haven't changed."

"I know right." She said as the two hugged.

After they broke the hug she turned towards the Alolans.

"You must be Lusamine, Professor Kukui and Burnet if I am not wrong?"

They nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at them.

"It is nice to meet you too er…"

"Blue. My name is Blue and I am Leaf's mother." She told them.

And so the introduction began as everyone made there way towards the drawing room.

"So you will be staying here for a while?" Professor Kukui asked.

"That's right." She answered as she took off her hair band.

"So you guys talk and I we will go make lunch." Delia said while pointing towards Professor Burnet and Lusamine.

"I will help too." Blue said.

"No." Delia denied.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I know how good you are at cooking."

"I have taken care of my family for ten years now. I've improved a lot."

"Don't include the six years in which Leaf wasn't home and was traveling. So you only took care of your family for four years. And Silver wasn't even staying around much. So what exactly gave you the motivation to improve?"

"There were lots of things! Like.. er..-"

"I know this as much as you do that you are being formal and nothing more Blue. So just drop it. Make yourself comfortable and I'll go make the lunch."

"Ah whatever!" she grumbled.

-:-

After playing for a while, everyone had decided to sit and have lunch.

So that's what they are doing at the moment.

"Oh no! It's nearly sun set! I have to catch my ship by eight!" May said as she looked towards the sky bringing everyone's attention towards her.

"You will be leaving too?" Ash asked her from beside her.

"I didn't tell you?"

He shook his head as he took a bite of a biscuit.

"Oh! I think I forgot. Sorry. Well, you see.. Dad called after you left for your house this morning and asked me and Max to come back home as soon as possible. He said it's something important. He didn't tell what it is over the phone though. He even booked tickets."

"I won't be leaving though! I persuaded them to let me stay here for a while. It's only May who is going back." Max told him happily.

"Yeah. About that Ash. Since Bonnie is staying with you so you wouldn't mind if Max stayed too. Would you?" May asked.

"Ofcourse not. I will be more than happy to look after him."

"Thanks!"

"I have got to catch my flight in 3 hours from now! If I didn't leave now, I will miss it!" Clemont exclaimed in panic.

"Looks like, its time to leave then." Alain said as he stood up followed by others and began packing the stuff and changed there clothes.

Once everyone was ready, they all went to the outskirts of town to see off those who were leaving.

"Got to say. It was a wise decision to bring your stuff along with you to the beach." Dawn told them as they stood at the entrance of Pallet to wave goodbye to others.

"I know right! It was all Cilan's idea." Casey told them.

"Well, I am not surprised." Ash said.

"Looks like its good bye for now then?" Leaf said.

"Yeah. See you in a week. And Bonnie? Make sure to behave." Clemont said.

"You too Max." May added.

"C'mon! I am not a kid!" the 2 said together.

Everyone started to laugh.

Max and Bonnie grumbled.

And so everyone shook hands, waved goodbye and made there way towards the forest and the Viridian city.

Ash, Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Bonnie, Max, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles and Gladion stood there watched them as they walked towards the forest and disappeared.

"Well, let's head back." Gladion said.

Others agreed and made there way back.

On the way Ash's stomach growled. He blushed. The others laughed

"Hehe. Let's go to my place. I am sure Mom has made something."

And so they made there way towards the Ketchum's residence.

Once they reached Ash's house and entered, they heard laughing and talking of several voices coming from the drawing room.

Confused, they made there way towards the room and found the elders sitting there.

"Aunt Blue!" Ash and Gary exclaimed and ran towards the older woman and hugged her.

Other then Leaf, all the kids looked at the new person in confusion.

"Boys! It's good to finally see you in person!" she said as she returned the embrace.

After they broke apart Blue looked at them and said.

"You have grown so much! The last time I saw you in person, you only reached till my waist. Now you are of nearly my height!"

The boys chuckled.

"I know what you are saying Blue. Soon we will have to look up to see their faces." Delia said.

"Umm.. Ash? Would you introduce us?" Lillie asked.

"Oh! Right! Everyone, she is Leaf's mother. Her name is Blue. And Aunt Blue, these are my friends. Dawn, Bonnie, Max, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles and Gladion." Ash introduced.

And so the hi and hello's began.

Once everyone was done, Blue asked Ash.

"So Ash, I heard during your time in Alola you stayed with professor Kukui and Burnet. I hope you didn't cause any trouble."

"What makes you think I would cause them any trouble?"

"Oh. I don't know. I have a long list of reasons, you see." She said with a cheeky smile.

"C'mon! I am not Five anymore! You can ask them if you want to." He told her in annoyance and pointed towards the said Alolans.

"Don't worry Blue. He was really nice. He even helped us with house chores." Professor Burnet said.

"If you say so… But I still don't believe that Ash did house chores."

Everyone started to laugh. Ash groaned and soon his stomach growled.

A beat.

And then laughter once again filled the Ketchum's residence.

-:-

Once everyone had finished dinner, the Alolans along with Gary, Dawn and professor Oak left for the Oak's residence and the Lab after chatting for a while.

Dawn went to stay at the Oak's place while the others were staying at the lab with Tracey.

Once they had left, Blue asked.

"Hey Delia! Has something been happening around lately in the forest?"

"No. Why did you ask?"

" 'Cause I saw some burned and broken trees on the way here. And the pokemon were being away from the place and looked scared. As if they have seen a monster."

"Really that's odd. Do you guys know anything about it?" she turned towards the kid and asked.

They shook there heads but then Ash stopped as realisation dawned on him.

"Oh…oh no!"

"What's wrong Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"It's… I forgot about Pikachu! I will go and check out on him. I will be back in a while!" he told them and ran off.

"That was odd." Leaf thought out loud.

The others agreed.

-:-

After Ash reached the ranch, he roamed around to find Bulbasaur.

But he didn't have to find him for long since Bulbasaur had seen him and was coming towards him.

He quickly walked towards him and asked him to assemble all of his pokemon at the farthest end of the ranch. He will be waiting there and walked away.

Bulbasaur looked at him in confusion but did as was told.

-:-

Ash saw all of his pokemon coming one by one and sitting around him with curious looks in their eyes as he sat and waited patiently for everyone to arrive.

After around five minutes, all of Ash's pokemon were sitting around him with Pikachu beside him.

He looked at all of his pokemon with calculating eyes while his pokemon became nervous under the intense gaze of their trainer since Ash rarely saw them with that look.

After a moment that felt like hours, Ash sighed.

"First thing first. I want Bulbasaur, Squirtel, Charizard and Pikachu to sit separate from everyone.

Now the pokemon became really nervous.

The said pokemon stood up went to sit together.

"Now that it's done. Let's come to the point." Ash said

"Just a few minutes ago I heard that there are burned and broken trees in the forest connecting Viridian City and Pallet. Any idea why?" he asked his pokemon calmly.

His pokemon stayed quiet and looked at each other nervously.

After a few minutes, Ash said "You know what? I would have loved to sit here with you guys all day long but it's night time and I need to go home quickly so say something." Ash told them with such calmness which send shivers down their spine.

"Buizel? Goodra? Inceneroar? Snivy? Sceptile? Bayleaf? Anyone? C'mon guys, say something!"

After few seconds Ash said.

"Your silence tells me that you know who did it so tell me. If you respect me as your trainer then you will."

After a few seconds, Cyndaquill spoke up.

"Cyn yda ill quill cyqu uil!" he said and pointed towards Charizard.

Ash asked the others if that is true and they hesitantly nodded. He smiled at them and then turned towards the said fire pokemon who looked down towards the ground.

"No surprise there. It's just as I thought." He told him and turned back towards the others.

"So tell me guys, who told you not to tell me? It wasn't Pikachu. That much I know." He said and rubbed the said electric Pokémon's head.

They hesitantly pointed towards the three Kanto starters.

Ash looked at the said three in surprise and after a moment, sighed.

"Why? I know there has to be reason for not telling me anything and what happened between you and Pikachu while I was gone?" He asked the last part to Charizard.

After a few seconds of silence, Bulbasaur spoke up.

"Bulb asaur saur bul aur bulbas ur."

"So you are saying that Charizard had told you guys not to tell me."

Bulbasaur nodded.

After a few minutes, Ash asked, "And what happened between Charizard and pikachu?"

After a few minutes, Squirtel stepped forward.

"Squ tel uir el squir."

"They had a fight?"

He nodded.

"And no one cared to tell me about it?"

They stayed silent.

"You guys knew that this will happen when Charizard took Pikachu away from me. Didn't you?"

Everyone nodded.

"This time. Who told you not to tell me?"

Squirtel raised his hand.

Ash looked at him with a look which was difficult to read.

After a moment ash sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why?"

"Squirt tel el uirel squ!"

"You are saying that you were angry that Pikachu was hiding something and wasn't telling you?"

They nodded.

Ash sighed.

He stood up and walked towards Charizard.

"Still. No one told me the reason as to why Charizard broke those trees."

No one said anything.

Ash looked at Charizard angrily and after a moment, raised his hand.

Charizard quickly closed his eyes and waited for the hand to hit him but the slap never came. Instead, a warm hand was kept on his cheeks. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Ash looking at him kindly.

"But you know what? I don't need an answer because I already know why."

He rubbed Charizard's cheek gently and said.

"You were blaming yourself for what happened today. Weren't you?"

Charizard hesitantly nodded.

Ash smiled.

"Don't. It wasn't anyone's fault. Not any one among you atleast. I know you are worried about me. You all are. And I appreciate it. I really do. But next time when something like this happens, don't go around smashing trees. Instead, come and talk to me. Okay?"

Charizard nodded.

"Good."

He then turned back towards the others and asked Pikachu. "How much have you told them?"

"pi chu chuka chu pi pichu."

"So they only know that this would happen because these three here suspected that you knew and they asked you so you had to say yes. Anything more?"

Pikachu shook his head.

He turned towards all of his other pokemon and said.

"The thing is guys… if anyone is at fault here then that is me. I was the one who told Pikachu not to tell about it to anyone since I didn't wanted you all to worry but looks like it can't be helped now. So are you ready to know what exactly happened in my previous encounter with them?"

Everyone nodded as they sat around ash In a circle.

Ash sat between them and before he could begin, heard Leaf and Gary and Dawn call out to him.

"Hey Ash!" he saw them coming towards him.

They stopped right infront of the circle of pokemon.

"There you are Ash! We have been looking all over the place for you." Dawn said.

"We wanted to ask you something… er… if that is fine with your pokemon." Leaf said after she noticed that they were giving them annoyed or angry looks.

Ash chuckled.

"If it's quick then that's fine."

"We will be quick." Gary said.

"The thing is… we noticed that you've been acting odd lately and there are several things we can name out. Like you were being in your full guard and everything. That is totally unlike you. You are usually happy-go-lucky type so we just wanted to know if anything is wrong." Dawn said.

"We think that you have encountered those shadow beast before from how you were acting." Leaf said.

"So have you?" Gary asked.

Ash chuckled.

"C'mon you guys. Take a seat." He told them as he patted on the ground.

"Huh?" they looked at them in confusion.

"My pokemon here asked me the same thing so I was going to tell them how I encountered it before today."

"So you have?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Just once before today. Actually I encountered them yesterday. After I left Viridian city and entered the forest. So sit down. My Pokémon are too eager to hear what happened. So the quicker the better."

They nodded and quickly sat down next to him.

"So, After I left the airport….."

-:-

The end.

-:-

Hope you guys enjoyed! This was the longest chapter yet.

Please Rate and Review!


	7. 7:A CD and invitation

_Chapter: 7_

_A CD and invitation_!

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters but I do own the OC's of this story.**

FLASHBACK

A sixteen year old teenager walked out of the Viridian airport with a pikachu on his shoulder. Once the airport was out of sight, the teen stopped.

"It's still around. Isn't it Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter.

"Pi" The pokemon replied.

"Ugh. What is that thing anyway? It's been following us ever since we boarded the airplane."

"Pi….."

"Let's go home quickly and hopefully we will get rid of it then."

"Chu" Pikachu agreed as they both started to run towards the forest at route 1.

After around half an hour, as the trainer and pokemon were running in between the woods, a shadow ball attacked them from nowhere which they dodged in the nick of time.

"What the hell!?"

Ash and pikachu started to look around frantically to spot the attacker but couldn't.

"Pikachu stay on your guard!"

"Pi!"

Just then another shadow ball came out of mid-air which pikachu blocked this time with his electro ball.

"What the heck!? It's invisible! How do we fight it if we can't see it!?"

Ash started looking hither and thither to find a way to visible the attacker while pikachu blocked the attacks coming towards him.

'C'mon! There has to be a way!' he thought to himself as he looked around.

Just then realisation hit him as he looked around.

'That's it!'

"pikachu! Close your eyes! You know what to do! Don't you!?"

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed and closed his eyes.

At that very moment another shadow ball came and just before it was going to struck Pikachu, he dodged the attack.

"That's right Pikachu! Now focus on it's movements and attack at the right time! The wind is not blowing so it should be easy to focus."

Just then another attack came which pikachu dodged easily and then unleashed a very powerful thunderbolt soon followed by an electroweb and then an iron tail giving the attacker no time to recover.

The invisible attacker screamed in pain and ran off soon after Pikachu stopped his attacks.

After a few moments Ash let out a sigh of relief when he realised the attacker wasn't around anymore.

"Good job Pikachu! Now lets go back home before it comes back."

"pika!" pikachu agreed and ran off with his trainer towards Pallet town.

FLASHBACK END

"Any questions?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur raised his veins.

"Speak up buddy."

"Bulb aur saur basaur bulbasau?"

"Are you asking why pikachu was asleep?"

Bulbasaur nodded.

"Well, I just told you that it had been following us ever since we boarded the plane right? We were the only ones who could feel it. This made us feel uneasy so we didn't really slept all well. That's in my case though. Pikachu stayed on his guard so he didn't get a good night sleep at all.

-:-

"Hey Max! Are you awake?" Bonnie asked from above him as she lied on the double decker bed in Ash's room.

"Yeah Bonnie. I am awake." Max replied from below her.

"So you can't sleep either. Huh?"

"Ofcourse I can't."

After a few seconds of silence, Bonnie sat up and looked at all the pictures around Ash's room.

"Hey Max? Don't you think it's odd?"

"What's odd?"

"All these pictures."

Max sat up and looked at the pictures.

" They are pictures from all of his adventures. What's wrong with that?"

"Exactly! They are pictures from all of his adventures but what about pictures from his childhood? Above all, these pictures have only his pokemon and friends he travelled with or met on his journey. What about others? There is no Leaf, no Gary and very few pics of Delia. What about his father?"

"Well… didn't Ash said that Leaf left Pallet when she was six?"

"Yeah, but what about pictures before she left. Didn't professor Oak said that they were very close?"

"Now come to think about it…. Gary didn't really acted nicely with Ash when Misty and Brock first met him or at least that is what I have been told. If Ash and Gary were close friends then why would he do that?"

" I don't know why either. But whatever it is, is hurting Ash."

"Yeah. Ash has been acting oddly lately and I have a feeling that he is forcing his happy-go-lucky nature."

"Exactly!" Bonnie exclaimed and climbed down the stairs and walked towards Ash's desk.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

" I just want to see this picture closely." She replied and climbed up on the desk to get closer to the picture which was hanging on the wall above the desk. It was a picture of Ash and all of his pokemon.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

" I'll be fi- woah!" She shouted in surprise as her foot slipped and she fell down on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Bonnie!" Max exclaimed and quickly went beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

" I guess so….."

She winced as she tried to stand up.

"Your wrist! It's bruised."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Anyway looks like something fell off of the desk." Bonnie said and pointed towards the CD lying beside her.

Max took the CD in his hand.

"There is something written on it."

Bonnie shifted closer to him to get a good look at whatever was written on it and read it out loud

"Beach night. Eh?"

"Maybe…. It's something from Ash's childhood? I don't know."

"I think….. you are right. See, the handwriting looks so childish that means a kid wrote it and since it is in Ash's room the writing should be his."

"Yeah. Geez, his handwriting was so bad back then."

"It still is."

Max chuckled.

"Yeah. It sure is."

"So Max, what do you say? Should we watch this?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think we should use it without his permissi-"

"Are you two okay? I heard someone falling." Max got cut off by Blue as she hurriedly opened the door and spoke up.

"Oh! Am I disturbing you kids?" she asked after noticing that they were sitting very close to each other.

"If that is the case then I'll leave righ-" "No! I mean you are not disturbing us! Not at all!" Max and bonnie exclaimed in unison and quickly shifted away from each other and blushed after they realized what Blue was implying.

"Um….. okay?... wait. What is that CD in your hand Max? It looks familiar." Blue said as she walked towards the said boy and took the device from his hand.

"Hey that's Ash's handwriting! I had totally forgotten how bad his handwriting used to be." Blue exclaimed.

"It still is." Max told her.

Blue chuckled.

"No surprise there. Alright, so let's see…. Beach night…? ...beach night … beach night ...Ah! Yes! Beach night! I remember now!" she half yelled as sly smile appeared on her face which quickly went away realising that 2 kids were infront of her.

"If you don't mind me asking then could you tell us that what's in this CD?" Bonnie asked her.

"You wanna know?" she raised and eyebrow.

They nodded.

"Hm… Nah! I won't tell you but why don't you guys see it for yourself?" She asked them with a smile.

"We can really watch it?" Bonnie asked in excitement.

"Sure can. Now let's go down stairs. The more people, the more fun!"

And with that she made her way down the stairs with Max and Bonnie following close behind with excited grins on their faces.

-:-

"You should have told someone Ash. You could have been badly injured today." Dawn told her.

"I know….. I didn't wanted anyone to worry at a time like that."

Then he heard several growl coming from around him so he looked at his pokemon who were glaring at him.

"Alright! Alright! I am sorry! I already know that it was my fault. Okay? So stop rubbing it on my face!"

He heard chuckling from beside him and noticed Leaf, Gary and Dawn were laughing.

"It's really true. Like trainer like pokemon." Leaf said as she looked at all of Ash's pokemon.

"Really? Then why were you denying it back then when your mom said the same, eh?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"I never denied it! Besides, she was implying it differently."

"Oh? Then what are you trying to imply now?"

"That his Pokémon are as caring as he is! 'Cause if you haven't noticed it yet professor Oak then his Pokémon care for everyone in the ranch. From youngest to the oldest."

Ash blushed a little after hearing this which his Pokémon noticed.

"Wow! Professor huh? That sounded good to the ears! By the way Lea, you are one lucky girl to like- hmph!"

Gary got cut off when Leaf kept her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Zip it Oak!" Leaf told him angrily.

"Like? Like what? Do you like someone? " Dawn asked.

"No! I don't like anyone! I do like things though. Y'know, Pokémon battles, food, etc." Leaf laughed nervously.

"Oh! You didn't told her the most important thing leaf. You like to lo-"

"One more word Oak and you won't be able to go home!"

"fine…."

And then Gary yawned.

"Speaking of home, I am feeling sleepy so I am off!" Gary said as he stood.

"Hold on! I am coming too." Dawn told him as she got up.

"I think we should get going too Ash. It's really late." Leaf told him as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Nah! You guys go. I will come later. I wanna spend some time with my pokemon."

"Are you sure Ash? It's really cold out here. What if you caught a cold?" Leaf asked in worry.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright so then. Make sure to come home soon. I am off!" She turned around, stretched, yawned and started walking away.

"Bye Ash! See you tomorrow." Dawn waved and went after Leaf.

"Smell ya later Ashy-Boy!"

Once the trio was out of sight, Ash shivered.

"I should have asked them to bring me a blanket or something. Brr.. it's cold."

Hearing this all of Ash's pokemon came closer to him. Some small pokemon sat on his lap, some at his side to keep him warm.

"Thanks guys. That helped a lot." He smiled at them warmly.

His pokemon welcomed him.

"So tell me now. What have you all been doing while I was away in Alola?"

-:-

"Umm.. hey Dawn. Can I ask you something?" Gary asked as they made their way towards the Oak's residence.

"Yeah?"

"Well, this morning I saw you talk with your mother and you looked angry. Now I don't know you as good as Ash and Brock do but I could tell that something was wrong. So.. wanna talk about it?"

Dawn laughed lightly.

"That's really thoughtful of you Gary. Well yeah. I had a fight with Mom."

"Why's that?"

"She wanted me to come back to Sinnoh.

When I told her that I would be going to Ash's congratulation party in Pallet town, she was delighted. She said that I should spend as much time with him as I can because ones he left for another journey who knows when we will be able to meet again. But then she called me today so suddenly and told me to come back to Sinnoh. She didn't even told me the reason why and that pissed me, a lot. I told her I am not gonna come back for a while and that's when we started to quarrel."

"That's odd. Why would she want you to come back so suddenly?"

"That's exactly what I have been thinking. She has never done this before."

"That's odd." Gary wondered aloud and went deep in thought.

-:-

"I am back!" Leaf cried out as she opened the door of the Ketchum's residence and went in.

"Ah Leaf! You are back. Ash didn't came with you?" Delia said as she walked up to her.

"No. He said he wanted to spend some time with his pokemon. He will be back soon though or atleast I hope he will."

"I see…"

Just then sound of laughter came from the drawing room.

"What's that noise?" Leaf asked.

"They are watching an old CD from when you 3 were kids."

"kids? CD? What kind of CD? And where did they find it?"

"Whoa! Calm down! Well, they found it in Ash's room and as for the CD… why don't you guess it." Delia smiled slyly.

"C'mon! I don't have time to play guessing games. Tell me quickly."

"Okay fine! Geez! The title says beach night. Ah…. Brings back memories. Doesn't it?" Delia said with the sly smile never leaving her face.

"Beach night…. Beach night…. Beach night! Are you kidding me! They can't watch that!"

With that said she ran off to the drawing room.

When she entered the room she saw her mother, Bonnie, Max, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet sitting around the television as the video played.

It was a night scene in which a young Ash around the age of 4 or 5 was picking up the disposable plates along with Gary and a man with red hair from around the burning fire on the beach and started walking towards Leaf.

"No! No no no no! Not that scene!" she shouted and quickly picked up the remote and paused the scene right when the kid Ash was about to say something to her.

"Hey! Play it!" Bonnie complained.

"Not even in your dreams!"

"Aw c'mon sweetie. Let them see that adorable scene. If not them then let me. I am dying to see it." Blue told her.

"Never!" she told her as her cheeks went pink and she quickly turned off the T. V

"C'mon Leaf! Let us see it!" Max complained.

"Let you see what? No! Don't tell me!" she turned towards her mother and asked.

"Please tell me you didn't told them about what happened!"

"I didn't. No one did. But we did told them that it was a sweet, adorable and above all interesting scene. Y'know, just the truth. And you know what? They so badly wanna see it! And since they are our guest we shouldn't deny it. It's not a good manner." She smiled at her daughter slyly.

Leaf sighed in relief, turned towards the T. V and took out the CD and while doing so she said.

"You should know this better then anyone else mom, I don't always follow rules or show manners."

She started walking towards the stairs with the CD in her hand. When she reached the staircase, she turned around and asked.

"By the way, where is everyone sleeping?"

"Your Mom and I will be sharing my room, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet are staying in the guest room while you kids will be staying in Ash's room since it has got enough space for four of you."

"Does that mean the double decker bed is still in there?"

"Yes!"

"Great! So that means Bonnie and I will be sleeping together."

She turned towards Bonnie and asked "You won't have any problem if you slept at the top with me would you?"

"Not at all! I love sleeping up there!"

"Awesome. So I am off to bed now. See you in the morning. Night."

She waved and climbed up the stairs.

As soon as she reached up she looked around.

"Not a thing has changed on this floor." She thought out loud.

She walked up to Ash's room and opened the door but then she turned around and looked at the other door which was right infront of his.

She walked up to it and looked sadly at it.

She reached for the door knob and tried opening it but couldn't.

'It's still locked.' She sadly thought.

"What are you doing?" she quickly turned around and saw Max and Bonnie standing behind her and were looking at her curiously.

"You gave me a heart attack there. I didn't heard you coming."

"That's probably because you were deep in thought." Max told her

"Right." She chuckled nervously.

"So what were you doing? That door always stays locked or so Ash said." Bonnie told her.

"Ah well… I was just wondering what's in there…"

"Okay?... It's kind of a store room or so I've been told." Max said.

"Oh.. I.. see…. Umm… anyway I am going to bed."

She walked inside Ash's room and closed the door behind her.

Max and Bonnie looked at each other.

"That was odd."

-:-

The doorbell rang in the Berlitz house in Twinleaf town indicating someone's arrival.

Johanna stood up from the sofa and walked up to the door and opened it.

In front of her was a man with blonde hair she knew so very well.

"Palmer! I've been waiting for you to arrive! Come in!" she smiled and stepped away from the door to let him in.

"Thanks." He thanked her and the two adult made their way towards the drawing room.

As they sat on the sofa Johanna asked, "So is Barry coming home?"

"Yeah. He is. I offered him that I would train him for the PML if he came back so he agreed. He is bringing some friends along."

"Training huh? Like father like son."

The two adults chuckled.

"So is Dawn coming home?" Palmer asked.

"No. And can you imagine the guts of that girl? She denied it right infront of my face!" she complained.

"Well you can't blame her. She is your daughter after all." He said with a head shake.

"Excuse me! I never talked like that with my parents and you know that."

"Yeah. But that's not what I meant. What I wanna say is that she has your ego. And you know what that means." He gently told her.

Johanna sighed.

"Yeah. I wish she was more like her father."

"I thought you were glad that she didn't got his personality."

"I only meant his food habits and I am glad she don't eat 24 hour like her father."

Palmer laughed.

"True. But that only lasted till we were teenagers."

"Yeah…. Those were the good days."

Johanna smiled sadly.

Palmer looked at her sadly.

"You know, once I lay my hand on the man who took him away from us, he would wish he was never born." Johanna told hI'm with fury and sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry old friend but I doubt that you will be able to do that because I am going to give him something which will be worst than hell. Because of that man we lost so many of our friends and we had to loose contact with the others who survived." palmer said with the same anger as hers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Johanna said, " Y'know…. It's such a coincidence that Dawn ended up becoming best friends with Ash. Their son. And how he ended up becoming friends with them."

"Them?"

Johanna smiled at him.

"Dawn sent me a pic few minutes ago before you came. Wait i'll show you." She smiled at him and picked up her phone which was lying infront of her on the table. Clicked few buttons and gave the phone to Palmer."

Palmer looked at the picture and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wow! It's….. everyone's…"

"Yeah." She smiled at him as he looked at her in shock.

"Wait. I know what you are thinking. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean they all are…." Palmer started with worry clear in his voice.

"Around the same age as we were. And trust me, Dawn already did her little adventure and I am sure everyone in that pic has." Johanna said in confidence.

"But still…" he tried to protest.

"It will be fine Palmer. It's time for the next generation to take over. All we need to do is help them when they stumble."

"I trust them more than I trust us. They will complete what we left incomplete. They have potential more than we did." Johanna further told him.

After a few minutes thinking Palmer agreed.

-:-

At the top of mount Coronet, a portal opened out of nowhere and a man with faded blue hair along with a women with white hair stepped out with evil grins on their faces.

"Finally free!" The man laughed.

"Yes. Now they are going to pay."

-:-

"Hello?" Alder answered the phone call.

"Sir. We are sorry to disturb you but we have a problem here."

"What kind of?"

"Ghetsis and Coloress escaped."

-:-

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin- "Hello?" Steven answered the phone sleepily as he picked it up from the corner table of his bead. It was 5 in the morning in Hoenn.

"We are extremely sorry to wake you up at this hour sir but the situation is very bad here."

"What situation?"

"Two prisoners escaped sir."

"Who?"

"Archie and Maxie sir."

:-:

Cynthia was ready to get out of her office after completing all the paper work but as soon as she stood up from her chair the phone rang.

She groaned.

"Arceus! Give me a break! It's mid-night!"

She picked up the phone in frustration and answered the caller.

"Hello?"

"It's officer Jenny from headquarters ma'am. I am sorry to wake you at such hour."

"It doesn't matter. I was already awake. Why did you call me?" She asked while rubbing her forehead.

"Four prisoners escaped ma'am."

'Great! Another problem! And I just completed the paper works for the last one!' she thought to herself as she felt a head ache coming.

"Who?" she asked.

"Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Charon."

"Thank you for informing me." She told her and cut the connection.

"And here I was hoping to get a nice long rest. Damn you Galactics!" she shouted the last part and slammed her hand on the table causing a lot of stuff to fall down.

-:-

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Leaf came out of the washroom and saw Bonnie trying to comb her hair as the morning sunlight filled Ash's room.

"Where is Max and Ash?"

"I don't know about Ash. Haven't seen him since yesterday when he left for the ranch as for Max, he is downstairs." Bonnie answered.

"Oh. So do you want me to help you with your hair?" Leaf asked her when she noticed that she was having difficulty in untangling her hair.

"Umm I think I can use some." She told her.

"Yeah. Your hairs looks very messy." She said as she stood beside her.

"These are my worst bed hairs I ever had." Bonnie grimaced.

Leaf started untangling her hair and once it was done she took a step back to let Bonnie see them.

"Wow! You did it really quickly. It takes me hours to untangle them." She complimented her as she ran her fingers through her hairs.

"Thanks. There is this trick that someone taught me a long time ago to quickly untangle my hair. I just used the trick."

"Really? Who taught you? Can you teach me too?"

"Sure can. The one who taught me the trick is an old… friend of mine." She said the last part sadly which Bonnie noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking something. Anyway, Do you want me to make your hair?"

"Well I only make braids with my bangs and tie the rest of the hairs in the side ponytail. I think I will be able to do it."

"You tie your bangs? No offense Bonnie but I don't think it's a good idea. I think you will look great if you let them fall. And leave your hairs open."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. I know the perfect hairstyle for you." She smiled at her.

"Ok so then. Go ahead." Bonnie agreed after thinking a little over this.

Leaf started combing her hair and after about five minutes she stepped and aside to let Bonnie examine herself.

She had her bangs open while a small part of her hair was tied in a side ponytail and the other was open.

"See? You are looking great with your bangs open!" Leaf told her happily.

"Yeah... but it keeps on coming in my eyes." Bonnie said as she tried to put the bangs away from her eyes.

"Well-"

"Hey Bonnie! Are you- whoa! You look great!" Max said as he hurriedly entered the room and after noticing her new hairstyle, complimented her.

"You think so?"

"Yea! You look better with your hairs down. You should make that hairstyle more often." He told her and stared at her.

"Well... If it looks good then I guess I don't have any problem. Thanks Leaf." She smiled at both Max and Leaf.

"I am happy to help" Leaf smiled back.

"So looks like you are ready. Let's get going! I can't wait." Max jumped enthusiastically.

"Where are you going?" Leaf asked curiously

"In the tall grass at the outskirts of town. Max said he wanted to catch some pokemon and I decided to join him" Bonnie told her.

"Okay so then. Have fun you two. But make sure you are back in time for breakfast." Leaf reminded

"Okay. See you later Leaf!"

They waved goodbye and ran down the stairs and out the house.

Once the two kids were gone, Leaf turned towards the mirror and started combing her hairs. Once they were completely entangled she sighed.

"If only I had a younger sibling..."

"You want a sibling? Why didn't you say so before?"

Leaf jumped in surprise.

"Eeeks!"

She turned around and saw her mom standing at the doorway.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that! Why are you here anyway?" she asked her in annoyance.

"What? Can't a mother check out on her daughter?" she asked with a hurt tone.

Leaf folded her hands near her chest and looked at her mother with narrow eyes.

"Okay fine. I came here to check out on Ash. Have you seen him?"

"No. I haven't seen him since last night."

"Then it looks like he never came back home from the ranch." She said out loud.

"What!?" Leaf said in disbelief.

'Don't tell me that edit slept there!' She thought to herself.

"Could you go and check out on him- whoa calm down!"

Blue never got to finish her sentence because Leaf quickly dashed past her and down the stairs. And then she heard the door close.

"Seriously? Kids these days..."

-:-

Gary walked down the stairs from his room when he smelled delicious aroma of food filling his nose.

"Yumm.. that smells delicious."

He walked up to the kitchen and saw Dawn cooking.

"Hey Dawn! What are you doing?"

Dawn turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh! Good morning Gary. I was just making breakfast."

"But you don't have to do it. You are the guest here."

She turned back towards the work at hand and replied,

"Bull-shit! Did you really thought that I would let an old man cook the food for me when I can make for him."

"Well… now if you put it that way….."

"See? Now let me cook."

"Hold on! It still doesn't matter. You are the guest here. But if you want to cook so badly then let me help." Gary said as he walked up to her.

"I don't have any problem with that." She shrugged.

-:-

"Lillie! Are you done?" Mallow entered the room in which Lillie was staying.

Lillie turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Almost done Mallow. Just need to tie the braids and then I'll join you, Lana and Tracey in the kitchen."

"Great!" Mallow smiled and left the room.

-:-

Leaf walked up to the place where she last saw Ash and found him sleeping.

He was surrounded by his pokemon who were also sleeping.

'Looks like they have been up all night.' Leaf thought to herself.

Snorlax was lying on the ground and Ash was sleeping with his back against snorlax stomach. Bayleaf had her head on Ash's lap while rowlett was sleeping near his head. Oshowatt was hugging his right hand which was on the ground like a three year old sleeping with his doll ( in this case Ash's hand is the said doll.). Gible was sleeping upside down over bayleaf. Squirtle had made himself comfortable on Ash's chest as he snored. Which surprisingly, didn't woke anyone.

Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash's head as his tail covered his eyes blocking off the sunlight.

Snivy had her vines over Ash's neck as their faces touched.

His other pokemon were not sleeping in any better way. They were all very close to Ash and if you examined them carefully, it would look like they were fighting that who gets to sleep with Ash and somehow even in there sleep were trying to get as close as they could to their trainer.

Though there were some pokemon who kept there dignity. Such as Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Inceneroar and so on.

'Aren't they feeling hot? Sleeping this close to each other.' She thought to herself.

She stared at the adorable yet funny scene in front of her and started laughing.

'As much as I don't want to disturb them I am afraid I'll have to.' She smiled as she walked closer to Ash but couldn't reach him thanks to his pokemon that were surrounding him.

She smirked when suddenly a thought occurred her.

"It's been a while Poli.." she said under her breath as she threw a pokeball into the air and with a flash of light politoed came out.

Politoed looked at her trainer with confusion who just smiled at him and gestured towards Ash and his pokemon.

"I don'think I need to tell you what to do. Do I?"

Politoed smirked and then shook his head.

He turned towards the sleeping pokemon and trainer, aimed towards the trainer and fired a very powerful bubble attack.

Ash quickly sat upright and shouted frantically.

"I am up! I am up!"

Leaf and Poli started to laugh as Poli started rolling on the ground while clutching his stomach.

Ash, after realizing what had happened, scowled at the two.

"Not funny!"

His pokemon agreed as they groggily opened their eyes and grumbled.

After Leaf calmed down she apologized.

"Sorry. I just couldn't find an opening to reach you since all of your pokemon had surrounded you so poli used bubble to wake you up." She said in between giggles.

Ash glared at her.

"That's half true."

"Yeah. It was partially for the old times sake." Leaf chuckled.

"You didn't have to do it for the old time sake, Leaf!"

"Oh? So you mean we can do it whenever we want to!?"

After hearing those words, Poli quickly stopped laughing and looked at Ash hopefully.

"Ofcourse not!" Ash retorted and glared at both of them.

Leaf and Poli started chuckling.

"Stop messing with me!"

" Okay, okay, sorry."

"Poli lito"

They apologized and Ash could tell that it was a genuine one this time so he let it go.

"Hmph."

"Now will you come?" Leaf asked.

"Come where?" he asked.

"To your very own house." Leaf face palmed.

"Wha- Oh! I fell asleep here didn't I?"

"Realized too soon smarty pants?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey!"

"If you caught a cold Ash….. don't blame me. Cause' I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He grumbled as he stood up causing a lot of his pokemon who were using him as a pillow to grumble in annoyance.

Noticing this, he reassured his pokemon after saying that he would come see them by evening. And will be waiting to see the tricks they discussed about last night. On which they happily agreed.

He then made his way back to his house alongside Leaf.

On the way, Leaf asked, "By the way Ash, where have you kept all the stuff from when we were kids?"

That caught Ash off guard.

"Eh? Not that I mind telling you but why do you ask?"

"Because last night I or rather the kids as in Max and Bonnie found an old CD from back then."

"Really? Where did they find it?"

"Above your desk."

"But… but that's impossible! I never keep the stuff from the old days at the line of sight! They are all hidden. Partially because of Mimey because he doesn't even know what he is throwing and what he is not when he cleans my room. It's as if he goes half-blind right after entering my room. And partially because of mum. And you know why."

Leaf stayed silent for a while and then wondered aloud.

"Then how in the world did it get there?"

Ash shrugged.

"It's not a matter to shrug off about Ash!" Leaf scolded him in annoyance.

"Do you even got an idea about what stuff that CD had inside it?" she asked him.

"Do tell me. I mean how bad could it be?" Ash said with boredom and laziness.

"Probably as bad as beach night."

"Beach night huh? So what's wrong with tha- oh! Oh no! Did you said Beach Night. As in that night!?" he nearly yelled at her in shock with his eyes wide.

Leaf had a slight blush appear on her face which luckily for her, Ash didn't noticed and nodded.

"No….. no no no no… please no! Don't tell me they saw that scene!" He nearly protested

"No. They didn't. Because I closed it just in time. They were dangerously very close to watching it though. And it was my mom who decided to let everyone in the house to see it."

Ash sighed in relief as he relaxed a bit with a blush forming on his face.

But then he grumbled.

"Leave it to aunt Blue to make my life a living hell."

"Tell me about it."

They turned around a corner and just when Leaf was about to say something else a man in bike quickly drove past her looking in a hurry.

He stopped in front of the Ketchum's residence which was a few steps away from Ash and Leaf so they watched the man as he opened the mailbox that was beside the door. He took out a letter from his bag and kept it inside the box and quickly drove off.

Leaf and Ash looked at each other before shrugging and ran towards the mail box.

Ash opened the box and took out the letter from it.

"To whom is it addressed to?" Leaf asked curiously as she crouched a little to read the name on the letter as Ash did the same.

"Me? And it's from the league? Why would the league send me a letter?" Ash asked more to himself than to Leaf curiously.

"Well, only one way to find out." Leaf told him and gestured him to open the letter.

Ash did so and started reading it.

Seconds after he had started reading the letter his eyes widened and kept widening (if that was even possible) as he kept on reading the letter.

"What's –" Leaf began but was cut off as Ash shouted.

"HOLY FUCKING ARCEUS!"

"ASH KETCHUM, LANGUAGE!" Came his mother's voice from inside the house.

-:-

Ash ketchum was at the moment sitting on the couch as he stared at the letter in his hand even though his mother was towering over him with an angry look on her face. She was scolding him. Everyone who was living with him had sorrounded him. Blue, Burnet and Kukui had the very same expressions as his mother as well.

"You are not going to speak that kind of language ever again whatever the reason may be. Have I made myself clear young man?"

Ash numbly nodded while still staring at the letter.

Kukui noticed his odd expression and frowned. He has scolded Ash a couple of times back in Alola when he did something stupid and during the scolding he never acted like this. So whatever there is written in letter is the cause of this so he decided to ask him what was in it partially because he was curious and partially to stop her mother from scolding him anymore.

"What's written in that letter any way?"

Ash looked up at Kukui and then back at the letter and then at everyone who had curious faces as well. He widely smiled and fell back on the couch with a dreamy look in his eyes. With the letter close to his chest.

He looked up at the ceiling and said, "This is my ticket to heaven."

"What!?"

He sat up right and asked everyone if they wanted him to read the letter out loud and they all nodded.

He was going to read the letter but then closed it back when an idea popped up on his head.

"Nope! I am not gonna tell you. You will see it for yourself in one week." He said with a grin.

"That's so not cool Ash!" Max whined.

"Yeah. If you are not going to tell us then we will see the letter for ourselves!" Bonnie said as she jumped at him and snatched the letter from his hands before he could even react.

"Hey!" Ash complained and she ignored him.

She opened the letter and quickly read it out loud.

"Greetings, Ash Ketchum. As you know that before or after any big tournament we always has an exhibition match between two very strong trainers and the coming tournament, PML is no exception.

As the newly crowned champion of Alola and the old Orange league champion, we would like you to have an exhibition match with the current Pokemon master after the opening ceremony of the tournament.

We will be looking forward to your reply as soon as possible. Pokemon league president: Goodshow."

A beat.

"WHAT!?"

-:-

A man walked through the corridors of a very expensive apartment. He had black hoodie jacket which was covering his eyes with a white t-shirt under it. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black sports shoes underneath.

The man came to a halt when he reached the far end of the corridor with a door. He opened it quietly and entered The door and closed it behind him.

He took off his jacket and hung it behind the door before going towards the living room when he heard laughter coming from there.

He sighed but then grinned as he walked towards the sound.

When he entered the living room, he noticed his two friends who were also a married couple sitting close to each other and watching a comedy show.

When the man on the couch noticed another presence he turned around and smiled.

"Yo buddy! You look in a happy mood. What's the occasion?" he asked with a grin.

The man smiled but rolled his eyes at the same time.

"As if you don't know." With that said he walked off towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

The man on the couch was about to say something else when the women sitting next to him stopped him.

"C'mon dear. Don't tease him now of all times. Atleast wait till one week En."

The man En, grumbled but agreed either way.

Just then the other man came back into the room with a bottle of water in hand.

"Have fun as much as you want Mister pokemon master Ed for this one week. Because you are free from my teasing for just this one week." En tells the man, Ed

"Thanks!" Ed cheerfully replies and starts drinking the water.

En snorted.

"I don't need it."

"I wasn't telling it to you. I told it to Ra." Ed said calmly and started drinking the water again.

The woman, Ra chuckled while En grumbled.

Ed smirked after seeing he had again annoyed his childhood best friend successfully just like always.

He sat on the other couch which wasn't occupied and kept the bottle infront of the table.

Just then his rotom phone vibrated indicating of a notification.

He noticed that he had a message and opened it up. He got surprised to see that from whom the message came from. Looking at his surprised face the couple asked what's the matter.

"Remember when we decided that there should be a group consisting of only champions and me, the pokemon master?"

The two nodded.

"No one has sent anything in it for the past one week because of the whole tournament preparation. But there are some messages in it that was sent by the champions right about now. I didn't thought they would be sending anything in it for the next two weeks atleast. Wonder what they are?"

"Only one way to find out." Ra said as she gestured for him to read.

After he, the pokemon master started reading the messages his face turned from surprise to shock to anger to grief and his friends thought what might be written in the message to get such reaction from him in seconds. Not that it was an unusual thing for him but the messages still got there curiosity.

The champion kept the phone on the table and held his head in his hand as he breathed 'Mew'.

"And here I was hoping for nice, peaceful one week and by the end of it an amazing battle with him." He said after a few seconds as he sighed and faced his friends again with a tired expression on his face.

"I have started feeling tired already." He told them.

"What were the messages about?" Ra asked in concern.

"Twenty years. The moment has come. The one we have been waiting for twenty years has finally arrived."

His two friends looked at him with horror struck faces.

"But… But this shouldn't have happened right now! And.. and what about the tournament!?" Ra said in a panic.

"The tournament will go on. We can't stop it now. Everything has been arranged and many trainers has already registered. Besides I am so not looking forward in cancelling that exhibition match between me and the Alola champion. That's the only good thing that's going to happen with me for the next few months atleast."

"But-" Ra started but was cut off by En. "He is right. If we stopped the tournament now, a world tournament, then everyone will be in a panic and we can't afford that. We will just have to keep our security very tight. We will be keeping our personal eye on the tournament."

Ra gritted her teeth but nodded either way.

"Besides, by the time the tournament starts, everyone will realize it that it has started. The time has come." En told them.

After a few seconds of silence the pokemon master groaned.

"I am not ready for this yet! None of us are!"

"And we never will be. But we have known all along we will have to face it sooner or later and the time has come." Ra told him.

After a minute of silence, En sadly smiled.

"Heh. It's funny how the situation is good and bad at the same time."

The others smiled sadly as well.

"Let's get to work then. We can't risk wasting even a second." Ra said as she stood up.

"Yeah. Every second counts." En followed her action.

The two looked at the pokemon master who sighed and then stood up with a very serious expression on his face.

"Let's do this. We've been preparing for this for years now."

The two nodded as they made their way out of the house.

-:-

Professor Oak took the last bite of his breakfast and fell back on the chair with a big smile on his face.

"Ah! I haven't had that tasty breakfast in a long time! You are a wonderful cook Dawn, really. And thanks again for the food."

Dawn smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me professor. I was more than happy to be able to help you. Though Gary did also helped me in making the breakfast."

"Yeah gramps. You never praise me on my food." He asked him in annoyance.

"I Don't do that because I don't want to add fuel to your already burning ego."

"hey! I've improved a lot in controlling it, alright!"

"Sure. Whatever you say." The professor shrugged.

Dawn chuckled.

Gary gritted his teeth in annoyance but before he could say anything professor Oak asked Dawn,

"By the way Dawn, I heard from Brock that you are not really a cook, so how come you cooked the food this good? Not that I am complaining."

"Well, after I left Ash and Brock and started travelling alone, I realized I had to learn how to cook or I won't survive. I talked about it with mom and she gave me an old cook book of dad's which had several notes too. Since I had to stay away from home, I practiced it all my self with a little help from friend here and there and around an year I became a decent enough chef."

"Your dad was a cook?" Gary asked in surprise.

Dawn nodded.

"Infact, Dad was the one who taught mom how to cook. She didn't knew the C of cooking in the beginning. Or so she told me." Dawn giggled.

'So she learned how to cook from his cook book huh? No wonder the taste felt so familiar.' Professor Oak thought with a smile and watched the two kids as they chatted away.

After the plates were washed and they had cleaned the house, professor Oak left for the lab while Dawn and Gary walked away towards the Ketchum's residence.

There walk there was peaceful and silent.

-:-

Gary and Dawn entered the Ketchum's residence and walked towards the living room Only to find that Max and Bonnie were watching TV while no one else was in sight other than Ash who was sitting away from the TV and looking at the ceiling dreamily.

They looked at each other in confusion after noticing how odd Ash was acting and decided to ask the two kids who were watching the TV.

They walked up to them and greeted while the two greeted back.

"So, what's with Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Oh him? He's been like that since before breakfast." Bonnie told him.

"Eh? Why's that?" Gary asked.

"Because he got an invitation from the league to fight against the pokemon master in the exhibition match before the PML starts!" Max told him excitedly.

"As the Alola and Orange league champion!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

Dawn and Gary looked at them in shock.

"Are you kidding me!?" they said in unison.

"Nope!" Bonnie grinned.

"And that's the best part!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay…. So where are others?" Dawn breathed still unable to process the information.

"All the elders are in the backyard, chatting with each other as for Leaf…" Max said and looked towards the stairs with curious eyes.

"What about Leaf?" Gary asked.

"She is going through all the old childhood stuff of Ash's in his room and hiding those away which she doesn't want anyone to see." Max said.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked in confusion. While Gary raised an eyebrow.

"You see, last night we accidentally found an old CD from when you guys were kids and Mrs. Hazel decided that everyone should watch it. At the time Leaf weren't home but when she did we were in the middle of watching it. Yet she took away the CD and went to sleep. She didn't let us see it." Bonnie told them in a rather annoyed way.

"Oh? What did the title say?" Gary asked.

"Beach night." Max replied.

"Bea- Ah! No wonder she would do that!" Gary grinned as memories came back from that night.

"Why?" Max, Dawn and Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well, I would have gladly told everyone about it but she kind of threatened and blackmailed everyone who saw the main part to not tell anyone, ever. Or else…." Gary shuddered at the thought.

"Now, I really want to know what it was about." Bonnie said.

"Me too." Max agreed.

"Count me in as well then." Dawn told them.

Gary grinned.

"Then find it out. Unfortunately I can't help you because I am not yet ready to die…" he shuddered again.

"Anyways, I'll go get him out of his dream land." Gary said as he went towards him and stopped infront of him.

He waved his hand infront of him but Ash didn't even blink and kept staring at the ceiling.

At no reaction, Gary frowned.

"Ashy boy! Snap out of it!" Gary shouted at him and smashed his hand at both sides of his face.

Ash jumped on his seat and shrieked.

"What the- Gary! What in the name of Arceus was that for!? Heck! I wasn't even sleeping this time!" Ash glared at him.

Gary chuckled and in the background so did the other three.

"Nope! You weren't sleeping but you were day dreaming Ashy-Boy. It was fun though. Seeing you shriek like a girl."

He grinned.

Ash's glare hardened but at the same time a light blush formed on his face out of embarrassment.

"Whatever!" he huffed and looked away.

"What do you need anyway?" Ash asked.

"A battle."

Ash blinked. He turned to look at him.

"Not that I am complaining but why so suddenly?"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously think you will stand a chance against the Pokemon Master without some good training?" He asked as a matter of fact.

Ash opened his mouth to retort but closed his mouth quickly realising that Gary was right.

Gary smirked at his lack of response.

"So are you ready for a battle?" Gary asked with a smirk.

Ash rolled his eyes after seeing the smirk and got up.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's get going." He stretched a bit.

As the two started walking away, Dawn, Bonnie and Max called out.

"Wait for us!" and joined them.

"We wanna see your battle too." Max said.

They shrugged.

"Sure." Ash said as they made their way towards the door.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me!" Came Leaf's voice from above and when the group turned around they saw Leaf running down the flight of stairs and towards them.

When she reached them, Gary asked with a grin.

"So Leaf, are you done with hiding away the CD of the _century_ called beach night? Hm?"

At this both Ash and Leaf blushed a Little while Gary's grin grew wider.

"Shut it Oak!" she glared at him and then looked at the two kids younger than them and back at Gary.

"You didn't told them. Did you?" she asked with dark eyes.

"O-of course not! I love my life too much to make a mistake like that!"

"Good. And you better not tell it to anyone. Ever. Or else I am sure you remember what will happen." She asked darkly as dark aura waves started emitting from her body that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Even Ash.

Gary nodded quickly as a sweat trickled down his face.

"Good." She said with a smile. The dark aura waves coming from her quickly disappeared as if they were never there. She walked towards the door and said, "C'mon you guys. We have a battle that's needed to be set in motion." And she exited the house.

"Has she always been this scary?" Bonnie asked.

Gary nodded.

"She is scarier than May and Misty." Max said.

"Tell me about it." Dawn agreed.

-:-

At the port of little root town, May sneezed.

-:-

Inside the Cerulean gym, Misty sneezed while talking to Serena.

"You ok Misty?" Serena asked in concern.

"Yeah. I am fine."

-:-

"Rule number one while around Leaf hazel."

Ash began as he raised his middle finger.

"Never and I mean _never_ piss her off or the consequences can be deadly."

The other nodded as they quickly went out of the house not wanting to make Leaf wait.

-:-

**-THE END**-

-:-

_Hello dear readers!_

_First of all I apologise for late update. I was really busy these past few weeks so I didn't got the chance to write down the story._

_Next, what do you think about my story so far? This is my first time writing one. So please do tell me if I am going wrong some where._

_And also what do you guys think could be in the CD,' beach night' that Ash and Leaf don't want anyone to know? Tell me in the reviews!_

_That's it!_

_Please R & R!_


	8. 81: The Battle with a rival

Chapter 8: The battle with a rival, part 1

As Ash (with Pikachu on his shoulder), Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Bonnie and Max made their way towards the Oak's Lab, they noticed the others who were staying at the lab except Tracey and Lusamine, coming towards them.

As soon as Ash's former classmates saw him and the others, they grew excited and ran towards them with smiles on their faces except for Kiawe who walked calmly with his hands in his pocket, similar to Gladion.

"Hey guys! Morning!" Sophocles warmly greeted as he came to a stop in front of them. They greeted back.

"Say, is it only me or is Ash looking happy more than he usually is?" Lillie asked curiously after noticing how Ash was grinning as the others joined in.

Ash stuck his tongue out and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly as those who knew the reason why, grinned but then shook their head.

Noticing this Ash scowled at them.

"What!? I can't help it! Anyone of you would have probably been on cloud nine if you were given an invitation yourself. I mean, c'mon! Having a battle with the Pokémon master is like a dream come true! Even though it's just an exhibition match…" He nearly grumbled the last part.

The Alolans gasped in surprise.

"What!? A battle with the Pokémon master!? And an invitation!? When in the world did that happened!?" Kiawe exclaimed in surprise, his previous calm demeanour forgotten.

"This morning." Dawn replied calmly with a smile.

"And he's been in his dream world ever since then." Leaf grinned.

"I was not!" Ash retorted.

"You totally were!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Wa-". "Except it, Ash. You were." Max said while stopping him mid-sentence.

"Yeah." "Pikachu!" Gary and Pikachu agreed while Bonnie and Dawn nodded.

Ash turned his head away from them as he folded his hands over his chest and grumbled.

"I told you~" Leaf replied with a smug smile.

Ash scowled at her but didn't say anything.

Everyone sweatdropped at his reaction.

'_Acting like a kid. That's Ash for ya'!' _Everyone thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Sooo, anyway, where are you all going?" Mallow asked.

"Ash and Gary here were going to have a battle for Ash's exhibition match against the Pokémon master." Dawn told them.

"So, it's a training battle, huh?" Lana said out loud.

"Not quite." Ash replied.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" It was Leaf who asked.

Gary grinned as he kept an arm on Ash's shoulder and leaned in.

"Well, you see, Ashy-Boy here has only been able to defeat me once and that was during the Silver Conference. Even after I turned into a researcher, we battled quite a few times but I always won-"

"That was pretty bad…" "Chu…" Ash grumbled under his breath and Pikachu agreed but unfortunately for them, every one heard.

Gary snickered. "-so, seeing how Ash is going to go up against the Pokémon Master and now holds an official title of league champion, we are going to take this match VERY seriously."

"Yup! And this time _I _am going to win!" Ash exclaimed as he flew his fist in the air.

"Pi pikachpi!" Pikachu agreed while mimicking his trainer's actions.

"Keep dreaming Ashy-Boy. Because the one who's going to win this match is me."

"Don't decide the outcome of the battle before it's over Oak." Ash said, his confident smile never leaving his face.

Gary smirked back. "We'll see about that Ashy-boy, we'll see." Gary said as he patted Ash's shoulder.

"Alright then! Onto the battlefield! I can't wait to see this battle undergo!" Leaf exclaimed and ran off while holding the hands of the two people who were closest to her, who happened to be Bonnie and Dawn.

"Whoa!" The two girls exclaimed at the sudden pull because of which they almost lost their footing.

Leaf stopped and turned around with a blush on her face as she left their hands. "Whoops! Sorry you guys! Got a little carried away there."

"Yeah, we could see that." Sophocles replied as he stared at her. Leaf's blush deepened.

"The thing is, I've never really seen anyone of these two battle before, other than T.V that is, so, I got excited."

"It's alright Leaf, we understand." Dawn told her with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed with a smile.

She smiled back at them. '_Ash's friends are all so nice.'_ She thought to herself.

"In that case Leaf, I can't wait for you to see how badly I defeat Gary here. Right Pikachu!?" Ash declared while patting Pikachu's head.

"Pikcha!" Pikachu agreed.

"As I said before, dream on Ashy-boy." Gary replied calmly and right after that they started glaring at each other as sparks flew through there eyes.

Leaf observed them for a moment and grinned. Gladion noticed this and asked her why she was grinning as everyone's attention turned towards her other than the two boys who were having a staring competition.

Leaf turned towards him with mischievous shinning in her eyes. "Just watch."

Everyone got questioning looks on their faces as she turned towards the two boys. But their questions were soon answered when they saw what happened next.

Leaf shouted, "The last one to reach the battlefield is a Caterpie!" And just like that, the two boys started running while trying not let the other get ahead. Within second they disappeared out of sight.

Pikachu sweatdropped, being the only oldest member there right now who knew full well of the history between the rivals. Other than Leaf(from when they were kids), anyway.

"…. That was fast." Bonnie said in bewilderment.

"I know right." Leaf grinned. "I don't even have to try when those two are like that."

The others chuckled.

"I think it's time we get going. I don't think any of the two are going to sit there patiently and wait." Max said.

"Yeah. Knowing them, they would probably start the match as soon as they reach the battlefield." Dawn replied.

Everyone started to laugh and ran towards the direction where the two boys left.

* * *

"First!" The two pallet rivals shouted in unison as soon as they reached the middle of the battlefield.

"You lost your mind or something Ashy-boy? I am the one who reached here first."

"Quit your babbling Gary Oak. No one wanna hear it because everyone knows I reached here first! Right you guys?"

The two teens turned towards the others only to find an empty field with no one else there but them.

"….."

"….."

After a moment of silence, they collapsed on the ground, taking support from the others back as they breathed tiredly.

"She did it again. Didn't she?" Ash groaned and facepalmed.

Gary nodded. "That damn girl." He cursed.

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked up and saw Pikachu running towards them.

The Alolan champion smiled at the sight of his Pokémon and opened up his arms. On seeing his trainer's arm spread wide, Pikachu sped faster and jumped onto his trainer's arms and relished the much-appreciated hug.

"Sorry for leaving you behind buddy."

Pikachu waved off his little paws in dismissal as he made himself comfortable in his trainer's lap.

Ash smiled at his starter and rubbed the back of his ear which caused the Pokémon to 'chaaaaa' in the cutest way possible.

Gary saw the interaction with amusement in his eyes and couldn't stop himself from thinking that how happy and cute the two looked together as a smile formed on his face.

Ash turned towards him and gave a confused look. "What!?"

Gary blinked and then quickly shook his head. "Nothing."

"Just thinking that how that girl made a fool out of us in front of the people she met just the other day." Gary quickly replied 'cause never in his whole life is he ever going to tell Ash that he looks cute. Not in this life and not in any other. He is an Oak after all.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. She can't even let me have a break. I just came back home yesterday after winning the Manalo Conference!"

Pikachu chuckled.

Ash looked down at his partner. "You are laughing at me. Aren't you?"

Pikachu looked up at his trainer with an innocent eye and an innocent smile which could have sent any girl unconscious at the cuteness it was emitting, but almost sadly enough for Pikachu, Ash wasn't a girl.

"Well, you are laughing the wrong way. Let me teach you how to laugh."

And before Pikachu could jump out of his lap and run away, Ash caught him from the waist and started tickling him mercilessly.

Then and there Pikachu decided to electrocute his trainer without any second thought like he usually did as sparks came out of his cheeks but that didn't faze Ash as he ignored Pikachu's warning and continued with the tickling. Having no choice left, Pikachu more than happily let out his electricity with his eyes closed for a good few second, but the tickling never stopped. The poor Pokémon opened his eyes in confusion only to see Ash all good and healthy as if he never electrocuted him. What's more, his trainer had a smug look on his face!

On the confused look in Pikachu's eyes, Ash decided to reveal the secret behind 'no electrocution'.

"These gloves aren't my usual one's buddy. Aunt Blue gave them to me this morning and guess what? They are electric proof. Pretty handy item. Don't you think?" Ash grinned.

"Pika!" Pikachu denied and sent daggers at the cursed gloves while laughing as Ash kept on tickling him.

Ash chuckled as a certain yellow electric mouse Pokémon's laughter filled the air.

All the while Gary Oak sat a few feet away from Ash and Pikachu, afraid of being electrocuted in his rival's stead and watched them with amusement.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Mallow questioned as everyone jogged towards the battlefield.

On Mallow's question, they all stopped jogging, just then they heard the laughter of a Pokémon.

Lillie squinted her eyes to see where the laughter was coming from when she noticed the silhouettes of a certain champion tickling his starter while his rival sat a few feet away from him.

"There they are, huh?" Kiawe mused.

"Looks like they are having fun." Leaf said as she observed them while a small smile made its way to her lips.

Lillie noticed the approving look in her eyes at the pallet rivals interaction and it got her confused.

'_What's with that look?'_

But before she could ponder over the thought any further, Max's exclamation pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Man! Am I glad that they didn't start the match without us!"

"No kidding! Anyway, let's hurry up! We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Bonnie told them.

"Why? They are in sight, right? So, what's the rush?" Sophocles asked.

"Are you nuts!? Can't you see what's happening there?"

"They are having fun?"

"No! Ash is killing his starter! So, if we reach there quickly then we can stop the inevitable from happening! C'mon you guys!" And with that Bonnie ran off.

..…

"Wasn't that a little too farfetched?" Gladion asked.

"Maybe. But Ash sure isn't showing any mercy to Pikachu." Max answered while watching bonnie run off towards the two boys.

"I am surprised he hasn't been electrocuted yet." Lana stated.

Everyone chuckled.

"I think we should hurry and stop Pikachu's torture. Piplup here is getting uneasy at sensing his best friend's distraught…. aura." Dawn said as she kept a hand over Piplup's shaking poke ball to tell him to calm down.

The others nodded and so they made their way towards the champion of Alola and his greatest rival who was sitting in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

"Ash!"

On hearing his name called, Ash looked up and saw Bonnie coming towards them. And that little distraction was enough for Pikachu to get out of his trainer's grip and run away for dear life. He ran and hid behind Bonnie.

Ash cursed under his breath while Pikachu stuck his tongue out at him. On seeing the interaction, Gary chuckled.

On hearing Gary laugh, Ash turned towards him with frustration written all over his face.

"So, you think it's funny, huh?"

"What!? No! Not at all! I mean I was thinking of something else. I wasn't laughing at you." Gary regretted saying the last line as soon as the words came out and cursed under his breath.

"So you were laughing at me!" Ash growled and lunged forward towards him but Gary was quick to get out of the way. The young professor in the making quickly stood up and ran as the newly crowned champion chased after him.

As Gary ran, he saw Leaf and Dawn coming towards them (with others but he ignored them for the time being since he didn't know the others all that well) and never has he been more relieved to see the two girls in his life than he is now.

'_Those girls always show up at the perfect time that it's almost unbelievable! Not that I am not happy about it.' _He thought and started running towards Leaf and Dawn.

As soon as he reached them, Gary quickly hid behind the two girls who got surprised at the sudden action but then calmed down..

"What are you hiding behind the girls for? You coward!?" Ash growled at him as he came to a stop in front of the two girls.

And then he smirked.

"Scaredy little cat! And here I thought the great Gary Oak wasn't afraid of anything! You surely proved me wrong today! Isn't that right Leaf?"

"Yup! Yup! My thoughts exactly Ash! And to think Gare-Bear is cowering behind girls!" Leaf replied as she walked towards Ash and kept her arm over his shoulder and smirked at Gary who was now completely behind Dawn.

Ash and Leaf turned their face towards each other with smiles and let out a long 'Right!?'

"Hey! Hey! I asked for your help here Lea! And you are betraying me? That's not fair!" Gary complained.

"You never asked me for my help Gare-bear. You simply hid behind me and that's not called 'asking help'. Besides, when did I say I was going to take your side anyway? Hmm?" She asked with a grin.

"Why you…"

"Now, now, guys! I don't think it's good to fight here. So, calm down. Ok?" Dawn said.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" She further asked.

"Oaktree here was making fun of me!"

"I wasn't!"

"You said you were!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"You did!"

"Quit it boys!" Dawn interjected while stopping the two boys from further argument.

The two rivals quickly quiet down when they heard Dawn scream.

"Why don't you two settle it down with a battle? Besides, isn't that the reason why we came here in the first place?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds good to me! But let me go and get my Pokémon first."

"What!? You don't have them with you? You should have brought them, Ash." Leaf told him.

"Well, that was my plan, to get them while crossing the lab, but thanks to a certain _someone _who made me run all over here and made a complete fool out of me, I couldn't!" He glared at Leaf while she stood there with an innocent look in her eyes and a sweet smile on her face as she said, "Your welcome!". "I wasn't thanking you!" Ash shouted at her. Leaf looked at him with a confused look on her face and asked, "You were not?" and then she smiled. "Oh, well, anyway, I think it's about time that you go and get your Pokémon Ashlyn!"

"Don't call me tha- ". He didn't get to complete his sentence as Leaf gave him a light push from the shoulders, telling him to get moving.

Ash grumbled as he walked away with an 'I hate you.'

Leaf heard this and waved him off and replied, "I love you too!". A blush formed on her face but she quickly calmed herself down.

Ash's face suddenly went beet red as he hid his face with his hat and quickly ran off.

Leaf chuckled and turned around towards Gary and Dawn.

"Looks like Dawn saved you, huh? Gary?"

"Yeah. No kidding. Thanks, Dawn. I owe you one."

"Your welcome. I guess. But I didn't do much. It was Leaf who helped you out in the end." Dawn rubbed the back of her head as a slight blush appeared on her face out of embarrassment.

"Me? Help Gary? Puh-lease! I wouldn't do it even if the world was coming to an end! Besides, I was just teasing Ash for my own entertainment!" Leaf said as she flicked her hair.

"That's true." Gary agreed.

Dawn sweatdropped.

"Anyhow, let's go where the others are and wait for Ash to come back."

The two palletions nodded. And so, they jogged up towards the others.

They went to the side of the battlefield where everyone was standing. When they reached the others, Lana asked what all the ruckus was about while Leaf and Dawn told them what happened. Pikachu was hiding in Bonnie's bag, a place usually occupied by a certain electric/fairy type Pokémon, native to Kalos who was sitting on Bonnie's head at the moment, and listened to what the girls were saying.

After making sure that his trainer wasn't around anymore to torture him, he jumped out of the bag and curled himself on the green grass in front of Leaf for a much-needed rest after the tickling torture as the group was now sitting.

* * *

Ash stood in front of his ranch as he saw all his Pokémon training with each other according to the instructions he had given them as a smile crept.

He moved his gaze away from them and looked down when he felt someone nudge at his leg and saw no one other than Bulbasaur with confusion in his eyes.

He smiled at the Kanto starter and told him that he was here to pick some Pokémon for his battle against Gary.

Bulbasaur nodded and smiled back at his trainer as he realized what that meant and went to tell a certain Pokémon that their trainer called him.

Ash watched Bulbasaur disappear somewhere in the ranch and then turned his attention back to the group of Pokémon who were training near him and sighed.

Now out of so many Pokémon, he only had to choose four….. which was a hard task.

Who was he going to choose?

Before he could ponder over the thought any further, he suddenly felt a familiar aura nearby but when he looked around, he couldn't see anyone other than his Pokémon.

What was going on?

Just then, a wave of air hit him in the back because of which he almost tripped but just as soon regained his composure and turned around. There was no one there and he grew anxious.

Feeling the anxiety coming from their trainer, all the Pokémon stopped training and turned to look at him with their guards up!

Before Ash could take any action, he again felt a familiar aura, though this was different, coming from a distance. Ash's head quickly snapped towards the sky and soon enough he could see something coming towards them. All of his Pokémon surrounded Ash, thinking that it could be another attack from those 'shadow beast' but as it came closer, Ash was easily able to identify who it was, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

Though, soon enough he broke into a large grin.

As he stepped forward to get closer to the coming figure, he suddenly bumped into something invisible in front of him and fell down. When he looked up, he saw a ripple in the air.

The Pokémon started to growl as the ripple grew thicker and thicker but soon, few of them stopped when the invisible thing that Ash bumped into got visible. Noticing the astonished looks from some of the older Pokémon, others quitted down.

And Ash?

He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

* * *

"Man! What's taking Ash so long!?" Max complained as he fell back on the green grass with his hands under his head as he gazed up at the vivid blue sky.

"With Pokémon as many as he has, I am not surprised it's taking him this long." Lillie said.

"Yeah, choosing just six Pokémon out of that many…" Leaf agreed.

"Not six but Five. Pikachu is a given in a battle against Gary." Dawn told them.

"Actually Dawn, change that to four because Charizard is also a given." Gary corrected.

"Oh! So, you two will be doing a repeat of the Silver conference?" Kiawe asked.

"Not exactly. But pretty much, yeah," Gary answered as Kiawe nodded in understanding.

"You mean that match where Gary lost despite having a type advantage?" Leaf asked as she looked at Gary with a smirk.

Gary blushed in embarrassment.

"How do you even know about that!?"

"Because I saw it on T.V., live." Leaf replied nonchalantly as she rubbed Pikachu's back, much to Pikachu's appreciation.

"Weren't you travelling at that time? Didn't you had a league to take part in?"

"Yup! I indeed was travelling and I did have a league to take part in but Mom told me that you two would be competing in the Silver conference and I couldn't miss that for the world! So obviously, I stayed at the Pokémon centre to watch it all. Though I only saw your match. Not the whole thing. I was running late, you see."

"That aunt Blue….. even miles away and she can't leave me alone!" Gary mumbled to himself but Leaf heard him.

"Why of course! She can't leave you alone. She always remembers you in her prayers. Aren't you happy she thinks so much about you?" She asked the last part with a fake hurt tone.

Gary opened his mouth to speak but Leaf quickly interrupted him.

"No!? That hurts Gare-bear. And she loves you so much too!" She said with the same fake sad tone.

"At least let me say!" Gary exclaimed.

Leaf turned her head at the side and stuck her tongue out.

"Leaf!"

She chuckled and so did the others as Gary turned red.

He growled at her and she apologized.

"Hmph! Anyways, -"

Before he could continue any further, he got cut off by Ash's voice coming from a distance.

They all looked towards the direction where the voice came from and saw Ash running towards them.

He had a large grin on his face.

They waited as Ash reached them.

Just as Ash reached them, Pikachu squeaked and jumped into Leaf's arm.

Noticing this Ash scowled at him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Very funny!" He said sarcastically as he glared at his starter. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at his trainer.

Before Ash could retort at his actions, Lana interrupted him.

"What took you so long? We had started getting bored here!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "Sorry about that! Things... came up."

He unconsciously smiled.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged as they stood up from the ground.

"Well can we start the match already!? I am dying to see a battle between you two!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"The feeling's mutual Bonnie." Max said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Alright, alright! Calm down you two! C'mon Oaktree Let's get this started!" Ash exclaimed as he ran off towards one side of the battlefield with Pikachu on tow.

"Then let's get this party started!" Gary smirked as he went towards the other side of the field.

"I will be refereeing!" Leaf exclaimed as she happily went at the middle of the battlefield.

Before she could say anything, a flash of light came from behind her and when she turned to look at what happened, she came face to face with a certain water type Sinnoh starter who was scolding his trainer for not taking him out of the damn ball sooner as Dawn apologized and promised to give him some Poppins later as an apology. Piplup thought for a moment and decided to agree at the offer. He then turned towards the battlefield and gave Pikachu a thumbs up as Pikachu gave him one of his own.

"_Those two are such a cute pair!"_ Leaf smiled as she thought so and then turned back towards the battlefield as everyone did the same.

"This is a battle between Ashlyn Ketchum and Gare Bear Oak-"

"Leaf Hazel!" The said boys shouted in unison.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Leaf chuckled as the two boys glared at her.

"Let's try again." She said and began

"At the green corner, we have Gary Oak and on the red corner, we have Ash Ketchum! This is a six vs six unofficial battle between the two Pallet trainers. Substitutions are allowed. When all the Pokémon of a trainer is unable to battle, the battle ends." leaf said as she looked at the two trainers who were looking at each other with determined expressions. So, she continued.

"Are both trainers ready!?"

Ash and Gary nodded.

"Then let the battle begun!"

As soon as Leaf finished speaking, the boys threw their respective poke balls simultaneously as the poke ball opened up with a flash!

When the light dimmed out, there stood two dual flying type Pokémon.

"Aerodactyle!"

"Rowlet!"

The respective Pokémon cried out their names and locked eyes with each other.

Ash gulped inwardly at seeing the rock/flying type Pokémon as a bad memory started playing in his head but quickly shook his head not wanting to ponder over the thought.

* * *

"Why does Ash suddenly look like he is nervous after seeing the Aerodactyle?" Lillie asked.

"Because he has a history with it" Dawn and Max grinned.

* * *

"Double Team!" Ash called out without wasting another second.

"Aerodactyle use Rockslide!"

"Dodge it and use Ominous wind!"

Gary grit his teeth as he watched Rowlet, who successfully dodged the attack and attacked with Ominous wind which hit Aerodactyle and caused him to lose his balance but regained it just as quickly.

"Use Crunch!"

"Protect and use Steel wing!"

"Quick dodge it!

But Aerodactyle was a few seconds late as steel wing made contact right at his chest and send him flying towards his trainer and past him. He came to a stop when his back hit at a nearby tree.

Ash smirked while Gary called out to his Pokémon, asking if was okay or not.

Aerodactyle shakily stood up and shook his head. He flew back at the battlefield and gave his trainer a thumbs up as he looked at Gary with determination filled eyes. Gary sighed in relief.

* * *

"That was some power!" Bonnie exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah. No kidding! Even though he is at a disadvantage." Max agreed.

"Even if he is at a type disadvantage, steel wing is a steel type move so that had to make some damage." Kiawe said.

"Not to mention that the move had a lot of power in it too." Mallow pointed out.

"And the ominous wind he used earlier gave him a boost." Gladion added.

"But what I am curious about is when in the world did he learn those moves?" Lillie wondered.

"My thoughts exactly!" Lana agreed.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"What they mean is that Ash's Rowlet didn't know those moves before and he didn't use them during the league either." Leaf answered.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I saw the finals and the exhibition match."

The others nodded in understanding.

"But the question that actually arises here is that did he really didn't know those moves or he just didn't use it? It could be that Ash and Rowlet were working on those moves even before the league started because you can't learn Ominous wind in an overnight." Leaf said with her eyes glued on the battlefield and her hand folded near her chest.

What leaf just said, left everyone wondering as they made a mental note to ask Ash about this later.

* * *

"Alright, Aerodactyle! Let's show them who the boss is! Attack with Dragon breath!"

"Protect and then use Leaf Blade!"

"Block it with Aerial Ace!"

The two attacks collided, forming a big cloud of dust which blocked the two Pokémon from the sight.

Everyone held their breath.

After the dust settled down a little, both Pokémon were yet again visible and were flying as they glared at each other.

"Bite!"

"Quickly dodge it!"

But Aerodactyle came so fast that Rowlet didn't have the time to dodge and got hit because of which he fell down on the ground.

"Rowlet!" Ash called out in worry as Rowlet tried to get up.

"You think you can keep on fighting buddy!?" Ash asked, afraid that he might be pushing his Pokémon too hard.

Rowlet shook his head to remove the dizziness from his head as he stood up and looked at his trainer with determination and nodded.

Ash smiled as Rowlet flew up in the air again.

"Alright so then! Time for some payback! Use Feather dance!"

Rowlet threw a cluster of feathers towards Aerodactyle as he was enveloped in it.

"Tch! Use take down!"

"Giga drain!"

Both trainers said in unison but the first Pokémon whose attack was hit on its target was Rowlet who was soon after hit by takedown.

Both Pokémon fell on the ground as they tried to stand up.

"Get ready for a solar beam!" Ash ordered and soon enough Rowlet started to store up energy.

"Don't let him! Use hyper beam!" Gary barked out the order though it took Aerodactyle a few minutes to unleash the Hyper beam and just as it was unleashed, on the other side Rowlet had unleashed his Solar beam as well.

The two attacks collided causing a big explosion in the middle of the battlefield as dust flew all around.

* * *

"What was that!?" Lusamine asked in alarm when she heard the sound of an explosion.

Delia, who was sitting beside her in the Ketchum residence's backyard with the others, waved a hand in dismissal as she took a sip of the tea.

Blue chuckled.

"Don't worry Lusamine. It's not a big deal. Must be Ash and his friends." Blue told her as she took a sip of the tea herself.

Burnet nodded.

"Yeah! Those kids must be having a battle or something. No big deal." Kukui replied as he took a bite of the biscuit kept on the table.

Lusamine looked at them with a stunned expression as she thought how in the world were they so calm after hearing an explosion like that…

She could only wonder.

* * *

"What happened!?" Bonnie and Max exclaimed in unison as they coughed due to a large amount of dust that was flying around.

They couldn't see the battlefield! What were the results!? What happened!?

Everyone thought the same things as they tried to see through the huge clouds of dust and into the battlefield.

"What do you think could have happened!?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know. Both sides were equally wounded." Dawn replied.

"That was one strong attack! Brings back memories!" Leaf grinned as she mused aloud.

Everyone looked at her curiously but didn't bother her about what she meant by that.

"….. so, who do you think won?" Lana asked Leaf.

She turned towards Lana with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes as she replied, "I am betting that it's a draw!"

"A draw!?" Sophocles exclaimed.

Leaf grinned. "Just wait and watch."

Everyone turned their attention back at the battlefield and waited with their held breaths till the cloud of dust settled down.

When the dust settled down at one side of the field, they saw a fainted Aerodactyle lying on the ground while on the other side of the battlefield, Rowlet…. had also collapsed. Both the Pokémon had swirls in their eyes.

A draw.

"Both sides of the Pokémon are unable to battle! As such, this match is a draw!" Leaf exclaimed with a grin.

Both the trainers looked at their Pokémon in shock but then quickly shook their heads and ran towards their respective Pokémon!

"Are you alright Aerodactyle!?" Gary asked as he laid his Pokémon's head in his lap.

Aerodactyle opened his eyes weakly and sadly looked at his trainer as he apologized for loosing.

Gary reassured him that it's okay and told him that he did a great job. After that, he sent him back inside his poke ball.

On the other side, Ash told Rowlet the same thing as he picked him up in his arms and walked up to Gary with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Oak tree! Is that the same Aerodactyle you told me about!?" Ash asked.

Gary grinned as he stood up.

"It sure is!"

Ash's eyes twinkled in amazement.

"Cool! I've wanted to have a battle with er…"

Pikachu facepalmed.

"Him."

"Right. Him. With him ever since you told me about it! And I am so happy I finally got to have a battle with him! He is really strong! Just what I had expected!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Gary smirked as he let his pride take over.

"Courtesy's of Gary Oak! And who else!?" Gary grinned.

Before Ash could reply, Leaf asked as she walked up to them.

"What are you guys talking about!?"

Gary grinned as he replied.

"It's a long story. I will tell you after the battle." Leaf nodded.

The two trainers turned and walked back towards the trainer's boxes as Rowlet flew over to Lillie and sat on her head and fell asleep.

Lillie chuckled as she sent her attention back towards the battle that was about to begin.

"Are both trainers ready!?" Leaf asked as she took the position of the referee again.

They nodded.

"Trainers sent out your next Pokémon!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Umbreon, I choose you!"

Both the trainers shouted simultaneously as Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and onto the battlefield while Gary threw his poke ball and with a flash of light, came out Umbreon.

Both the Pokémon looked at each other and smirked as sparks flew out of Pikachu's cheeks.

* * *

"Those two looks like they are old rivals," Kiawe mused.

"That's because they are." Dawn agreed while Max nodded.

"At least that's what we have been told." Max added. Dawn agreed.

* * *

"Bite!"

"Dodge using Agility!"

"Tch! Use snarl!"

"Don't Let him! Quick-Iron Tail!"

Pikachu used a quick attack with his tail ready to attack and quickly got close to Umbreon and without giving him any time to dodge, he hit him with an iron tail. The iron tail hit Umbreon in the back and he fell flat on the ground as he winced in pain while Pikachu backed off. He smirked at the dark type as Umbreon glared at him and stood up.

* * *

"What the!?" Leaf exclaimed in astonishment.

Max and Bonnie chuckled.

"That's Ash's speciality!"

* * *

"Don't let him recover! Use thunder tackle!"

"Quick! dodge it with a quick attack and confuse him with double team!"

Soon enough there were multiple copies of Umbreon around Pikachu. As he struggled to find the real Umbreon, the dark type attacked him with dark pulse. Pikachu got hit by the attack and went flying towards Ash as he fell down in front of him but stood up just as quickly and glared at Umbreon who stood there calmly with a smug smile on his face.

"Thunder Battlefield!"

Pikachu ran towards Umbreon as he stored a large amount of electricity in his tail and jumped towards him to hit him with the attack but Umbreon quickly dodged the attack.

"Ha! Missed!" Gary exclaimed

"Wrong! Right on aim!" Ash corrected

Pikachu slammed the large amount of electricity into the ground with a grin on his face, causing huge rocks to fly in the air which hit Umbreon though he was successful to dodge a few while Gary had a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

"Hell, no way! He used that! But I guess I should have seen that coming!" Dawn grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sophocles asked

"That move was originally used by someone else _on_ Ash."

"On Ash?" Max asked.

"On his Pokémon, duh!" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"In which battle?" Lana asked.

"In a battle between Infernape and Electrivire." (A/N: I don't remember if he used it while battling Ash or while battling Barry. If I am wrong, correct me.)

"Electrivire?" Gary asked when he heard the name while turning towards them.

"Not yours, dummy! It was Paul's"

"Paul?" Leaf asked curiously when she noticed the way Gary's eyes widened and Ash smirked.

"Ash's toughest rival ever."

(A/N: Paul was there during the whole gathering but Leaf didn't have enough time to interact with everyone in the short time so she doesn't know him, though she does remember how everyone looked like. Also, she doesn't remember everyone's name and their relationship with Ash)

* * *

Ash grinned as he quickly ordered another attack.

"Electric slam!"

Pikachu ran up to Umbreon while gathering electricity and absorbing it in his tail as he slammed him with his electrified tail sending him flying towards the feet of his trainer. As Umbreon tried to stand up Ash ordered.

"Thundershock!"

"Dodge it with a quick attack!"

At the end second, Umbreon was able to Dodge the attack successfully.

"Use agility! While increasing your speed get close to him and use skull bash!"

As soon as Umbreon reached Pikachu, who was trying to aim a thunder shock on Umbreon, He attacked the electric type with a skull bash and sent him flying out of the field.

Pikachu stood up on wobbly feet but before Ash could say anything, Gary ordered.

"Psychic!"

Pikachu suddenly flew into the air and was slammed down into the ground two times as dust flew around the electric type.

Umbreon stopped using psychic on Pikachu as everyone waited for the dust to settle down.

Once the dust settled sown, Pikachu could be seen lying on the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out in worry.

"Pika!" He called out as he tried to stand up.

"Not gonna let you! Tackle!" Gary ordered.

Umbreon ran up to him.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

Umbreon reached the said Pokémon and was ready to tackle when Ash smirked and ordered.

"Now!"

Pikachu jumped on his foot just when Umbreon was going to make contact and slammed him with an electrified Iron-tail.

Umbreon cried out in pain as Pikachu jumped behind her.

"Electroweb!"

Without letting Umbreon have the time to recover Pikachu attacked him with an electrified web and covered him with it as he screamed in pain at the electric shock.

As Umbreon fell on the ground, Ash ordered, "Use rest. Regain your energy."

Pikachu did as was told while Umbreon tried to get out the Electroweb desperately.

"Calm down and use Psychic to get out of it!" Gary instructed.

Umbreon used psychic on the electric web around himself and lifted it up. Then he threw it towards Pikachu who dodged it.

"Lash Out!"

And so Umbreon decided to vent out all his frustration of getting beaten towards Pikachu as he ran towards him.

"Pikachu!"

Umbreon hit Pikachu with all kinds of moves without any break like a wild cat. After around 2 minutes he finally backed off from the electric type while Pikachu laid on the ground.

Both Pokémon were breathing heavily.

"You can go on buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded as he slowly stood up and without a warning ran towards Umbreon and attacked him with facade.

After that both Pokémon collapsed on the ground but tried to stand up nonetheless.

After a few seconds both Pokémon finally stood up on shaky feet as they faced each other.

"Alright, Pikachu let's finish this! Use Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail!"

Both trainers shouted in unison and without wasting a second the respective Pokémon ran towards each other and clashed their Iron Tails with every amount of energy left as a huge wave of air was formed.

They quickly jumped on the side where the other Pokémon was standing before with their backs turned to each other. After about a few seconds of tense atmosphere both Pokémon collapsed simultaneously.

For a few seconds, there was silence and no one dared to speak but it was soon broken by the two trainers as they ran towards their fainted Pokémon.

"At least let me announce the outcome of the match first….." Leaf quietly said.

Then she shook her head and said loudly.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle and hence, this match is also a draw."

Both trainers took their Pokémon in their arms as they reassured them and told them that they did a good job since they were looking at them with apologetic eyes.

After that, both of the Pokémon walked away and sat where everyone else was sitting.

The two trainers looked at each other with a look that said 'It will be my win next time.'

After that they went back and stood at their respective places, ready to begin the match.

"Are both trainers ready?" Leaf asked.

The two rivals nodded

"Then sent out your next Pokémon!"

"You are up Electrivire!"

"Show 'em what you can do Lycanroc!"

Both trainers said simultaneously and threw the poke balls towards the battlefield as the respective Pokémon came out and got ready to battle

"Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Whew! Finally done. This was my first time writing a battle scene so I would greatly appreciate it if you guys left a review telling me about your thoughts on it.

* * *

Reply to a guest review- First, I am glad that you are enjoying the chapters.

Second, I didn't incorporate both elements of anime and game but rather the elements of anime and Pokémon special/adventure manga which has its own different story line. I just thought I would correct you. And don't worry. I will try my best not to make the characters OOC, though if you feel like that's happening feel free to let me know and I will look into it.

Once I get to the part where Ash have battled the Pokémon master, I will stop there for a while and correct the mistakes in the previous chapters. It shouldn't take too long.

There is a reason why I didn't name Touka and Touya as Hilbert and Hilda which you will learn in the coming chapters. As for Toka & Toya…... that was the spelling error in my part. Sorry about that. I will correct it up later on.

And yeah. There will be shipping's here, though the main focus would be Cavalier and Burningleaf shipping i.e., Gary x Dawn and Ash x Leaf.

And lastly, don't worry. I won't abandon this story.

Thanks for your review!

* * *

Please R & R!


End file.
